L'Élève
by Jotunn-Ray
Summary: "Saute du toit, et prie pour avoir un alter dans ta prochaine vie !" Izuku a écouté les mots de Bakugou. Il se trouve sur le toit et s'apprête à sauter. Rien ne pourrais l'en empêcher, sauf peut être un homme, qui lui explique que la société est gangrenée, emplie de mauvais héros. Devenu son élève, Izuku n'aspire plus qu'a rendre la société meilleure... Coûte que coûte.
1. Chapter 1 - ON THE ROOF

**BONSOIR A TOUS :D**

 **Je suis de retours avec une histoire à chapitre ! A ce jour, j'en ai écrit 9. Oui, j'ai prit de l"'avance, sinon je fini toujours par laisser tomber, et ça me fatigue. Bref.**

 **Ceci devait à la base être un OS, maiiiis je me suis laissé embarqué, résultat, on aura environ 12 chapitres. 'Fin, c'est ce qui est prévu pour le moment. Sorry not Sorry.**

 **Au fait, le rated M n'est pas là pour faire joli. Y'aura (normalement) pas de scène de cul, mais plein de sang, des meurtres, tout ça tout ça. Donc, voilà.**

 **Je précise qu'au moment où j'écrit ça, le scan 192 viens de sortir. L'histoire suis le canon, mais s'en éloigne a partir de quelques chapitre : je recommande d'être à jour dans l'animé, à défaut du manga, histoire de ne pas vous faire sauvagement spoiler la face.**

 **C'est à peu près tout ! Je vous aime, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 : ON THE ROOF**

 _« Saute du toit, et prie pour avoir un alter dans ta prochaine vie ! »_

Ces mots tournaient et tournaient encore dans la tête du jeune garçon. Les yeux dans le vide, rivés sur le sol, il descendit lentement les marches du collège. Des mots d'enfants, certes. Mais Katsuki avait raison, non ? Lui, Izuku Midoriya, était né sans alter –contrairement à 80% de la population. Il avait crût… Il pouvait devenir un héro, n'est ce pas ? Même sans alter ? C'était ce qu'il s'était répété pendant des années. Maintenant, ses espoirs s'effritaient un peu plus chaque jour, au bruit des explosions et des rires de ses camarades.

Il releva les yeux et aperçut dans la cour son carnet, celui que Katsuki avait balancé dans un bassin, simplement parce qu'il avait osé dire qu'il aimerait entrer à Yuei. Lentement, il récupéra son bien et ouvrit les pages trempées. Ses notes étaient illisibles, quelques feuilles se désagrégèrent sous ses doigts. Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher.

 _« Saute du toit, et prie pour avoir un alter dans ta prochaine vie ! »_

Devenir un héro. C'était tout ce qu'il avait voulut être, toute sa vie, depuis qu'il avait découvert All Might à la télé. All Might, avec son sourire éclatant et sa volonté de fer. Mais il n'était pas All Might, n'est ce pas ? Il n'était qu'un idiot sans alter. Bien sûr que ses camarades riaient quand il annonçait vouloir aller à Yuei. Un super héro sans alter ? Ridicule ! Qu'il entre dans la police s'il voulait vraiment faire régner la justice ! Sauf qu'Izuku ne voulait pas être policier. Il voulait être un héro. Il aurait voulut être un héro.

Sauf que voilà. Après des années d'acharnement, il comprenait à présent. Tout ça n'était qu'une chimère. Il sera le cahier dans sa main. Il ne lui servait plus à rien, maintenant. Sans grande émotions, il le lâcha dans une poubelle.

 _« Saute du toit, et prie pour avoir un alter dans ta prochaine vie ! »_

Les marches pour aller sur le toit étaient au nombre de trois-cent cinquante-six. Il les avait compté, une par unes, alors qu'il grimpait les escaliers du collège désert à cette heure. La lumière lui blessa les yeux quand il ouvrit la porte. Le soleil se couchait derrière les immeubles de la ville, teintant d'orange et de rose le ciel sans nuage. L'endroit était désert, bien sûr.

Izuku s'avança jusqu'à la barrière et posa son sac. Il n'avait plus envie de rentrer chez lui, voir le regard plein de pitié de sa mère, lui expliquer pourquoi il avait encore des bleus sur les bras. Sa chambre, aux couleurs d'All Might, lui donnait soudain la nausée. Il n'avait plus envie de croiser des héros dans la rue en sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais être à leurs côtés. Alors sauter du toit, ça semblait être la solution pour ne plus jamais avoir à regarder Katsuki dans les yeux. Il y avait bien cinq étages. S'il tombait la tête la première, il s'éclaterait le crâne sur les pavés et mourrait à coup sûr. Ça ne lui faisait pas peur. Après tout, une fois le premier pas fait, il n'avait plus rien à faire. Il tomberait, pendant une demi-seconde, et puis il renaîtrait –et cette fois, il aurait un alter, un vrai, un de ceux qui lui permettrait d'enfin accomplir ses rêves.

Le collégien retira lentement ses chaussures, sa veste, et enjamba la barrière. Debout au bord du vide, il avait l'impression que le sol essayait de l'attirer. Cinq étages, c'était haut quand même… Aucune chance qu'il s'en sorte. Tant mieux. Il ne voulait pas en plus fini dans un fauteuil pour le restant de ses jours. Il lui suffisait d'avancer d'un centimètre…

« - Tu vas sauter, gamin ? »

La voix rauque lui fit faire un bond qui menaça de l'envoyer en contrebas. Le cœur battant, il se retourna. Derrière lui se trouvait un homme –il était grand, très grand, le visage caché par un masque blanc, une écharpe rouge et des cheveux noirs qui semblaient dressés sur sa tête. Des bottes militaires, des épées dans le dos –il devait être un héro, ou un vilain, mais Izuku en doutait. Il était habitué à étudier les héros. Celui-ci ne semblait appartenir ni à l'une, ni à l'autre des catégories.

« -Si veut sauter, tu ferais mieux de faire vite, repris l'homme. Quelqu'un t'a vu, il est en train d'appeler la police. »

Izuku avala sa salive. Pour l'instant, il ne pensait pas à qui était ce type. Il ne voulait pas que la police intervienne. Mais avant qu'il ait pus faire un pas ou dire quelque chose, l'inconnu vint s'asseoir sur la barrière, à ses côtés, à quelques centimètres de la mort.

« - Pourquoi t'a envie d'en finir, gamin ?

\- Je… Je voulais devenir un héro, marmonna le jeune garçon en s'entourant de ses bras.

-Noble but. Pourquoi tu ne le pourrais pas ?

-Je suis né sans alter. Je pensais pouvoir réussir, mais… Kacchan à raison. Jamais un raté comme moi ne pourra devenir comme All Might. »

Il sentit les larmes lui monter à nouveau aux yeux. Parler de son héro lui déchirait le cœur. Le menton dans la main, l'autre semblait l'écouter attentivement.

« - Qui est ce Kacchan qui semble tellement t'importer ?

-C'est… Un ami d'enfance. Quoique, dire ami, c'est peut être trop fort… Il me déteste, parce que je n'ai pas d'alter et que je veux aussi entrer à Yuei, comme lui. Il m'a dit de sauter du toit et prier pour avoir un alter dans ma prochaine vie.

-Donc tu es là. »

Il hocha la tête et regarda le soleil disparaître derrière les buildings de l'horizon. Sa mère allait commencer à s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir rentrer. Il devrait vraiment sauter maintenant –mais ça n'aurait pas été poli envers l'inconnu. Et Izuku était un garçon poli.

« - Ce garçon, fit soudain son interlocuteur. Tu pense qu'il fera un bon héro ?

-Bien sûr ! S'écria-t-il d'un ton interloqué. Son alter est très puissant, et il sait déjà ce battre ! Il n'aura aucun mal à passer l'examen de Yuei !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, repris calmement l'adulte. Il peut devenir un héro, mais pense-tu qu'il sera un vrai héro ? Un garçon qui maltraite ses camarades étant enfant, dénigre les plus faibles, détruit leurs rêves, les pousse au suicide. Tu pense qu'il sera un bon héro ? »

Pour la première fois, Izuku releva les yeux verts vers ceux de l'inconnu. Il semblait très calme, comme s'il ne venait pas de le gifler avec toutes ces questions. Katsuki serait un héro formidable, n'est ce pas ? D'accord, il avait un mauvais caractère, mais…

« -Non, bredouilla-t-il en laissant finalement les larmes couler. Il… Il va être un horrible héro. »

L'autre hocha la tête. Il sortit l'une des épées de son dos pour la pointer sur le soleil. Le reflet frappa Izuku qui plissa un peu les yeux.

« - Ce monde est remplit de mauvais héros, fit l'homme en abaissant son épée. Des imbéciles qui ne recherchent que la gloire, le pouvoir, l'argent. Ils se fichent de sauver des vies, ce sont des lâches. Ils me dégoûtent. Ton ami là, il est exactement comme eux. Un imposteur, une raclure incapable de voir la vérité en face. »

Lentement, Izuku se laissa glisser sur le rebord, jusqu'à être assis, les jambes pendant dans le vide, à pleurer sans bruit en écoutant l'homme parler. Il avait raison, réalisa-t-il. Pas pour tout, peut être, mais le fond de sa pensée était juste. Comment avait-il pus ne pas le voir, lui qui passait son temps à étudier les héros ?

« - Je m'occuperais de nettoyer le monde de ses ordures. Pour que les vrais héros puissent avoir la reconnaissance qu'ils méritent. Rétablir la justice.

-Justice… »

Ce mot le faisait toujours rêver, même si dans la bouche de l'étrange personnage, il prenait un autre sens, caché jusque là. L'épéiste baissa les yeux sur ce gamin, qui prononçait ce mot comme lui. Il avait comprit que touts les héros n'étaient pas de vrais héros. Qu'il soit né sans alter ou non, qu'est ce que ça aurait pus changer pour lui ?

« - C'est quoi ton nom, gamin ?

\- Izuku. Midoriya Izuku…

-Tu aurais été un grand héro, Midoriya Izuku. »

Etonné, Izuku releva les yeux pour voir le type descendre de la barrière et ranger son épée. Il allait s'en aller. Au loin, il entendait les sirènes de la police. Lui ? Un grand héro ?

« -Je… »

Il ne savait pas quoi dire et l'autre semblait le comprendre. Il prit la veste d'uniforme et en sortit le téléphone portable du jeune homme, qui le regarda faire sans piper mot.

« -Si jamais tu change d'avis, Midoriya Izuku, je te laisse un moyen de te contacter. Je pense que tu a du potentiel. »

Il ne répondit pas et l'autre tourna les talons. En à peine un clignement de paupière, il avait disparut, et Izuku se retrouva seul, seul devant le vide, avec son monde venant d'être chamboulé. Lentement, il se mit debout, et observa le vide sous ses pied, les voitures de police qui se rapprochaient. Il aurait été un grand héro.

Lentement, il enjamba la barrière et remit sa veste, sans vraiment y faire attention. Il remit ses chaussures, et sans vraiment contrôler son geste, repris les trois-cent cinquante-six marches et sortit du collège. Le trajet jusqu'à chez lui sembla passer en un éclair, et il ne reprit pied dans la réalité que lorsque sa mère le serra contre lui, les larmes aux yeux.

« - Izuku ! Où est ce que tu étais, mon chéri ? Tu m'as fait tellement peur ! »

Il referma ses bras autours de sa mère. Il était presque plus grand qu'elle, maintenant. Assez grand pour pouvoir rentrer un peu tard… Mais il ne fit pas la réflexion.

« -Excuse-moi, maman. Il y a eu un combat de héro, j'ai oublié l'heure.

-Bien sûr que tu l'as oubliée, répondit affectueusement Inko en passant une main sur sa joue. La prochaine fois, envoie-moi au moins un message, que je ne m'inquiète pas. Un peu plus et j'appelais la police.

-Je suis désolé…

-Allez, vas te laver, répondit-elle gentiment. Le repas est bientôt prêt. »

Il hocha la tête et fila à l'étage. Il se sentait étrangement vide, à l'intérieur. Comme si tout son monde n'avait été qu'une illusion. Bon héros, mauvais héros… Son pyjama aux couleurs All-Might lui semblait un peu passé. All-Might… Il rentrait dans la catégorie des bons héros, pas vrai ? Sinon, il ne voulait vraiment plus rien avoir à faire avec ce monde. Découvrir qu'il se serait trompé sur ça, sur celui qui avait inconsciemment guidé tout ses choix depuis son enfance, ça serait la chose qui le pousserait à remonter sur le toit. Il enfila un simple t-shirt et un jogging. Ce soir, il n'avait pas envie de devenir All-Might.

Le diner passa très vite –sa mère essayait de faire la conversation, et il répondait comme il pouvait. Il s'éclipsa rapidement après avoir débarrassé, prétextant une fatigue due au cours de sport de la matinée. Seul dans sa chambre qui brillait en bleu, rouge et or, il fixa le plafond et attrapa une figurine d'All-Might.

« - Il exagérait, n'est ce pas ? Il ne peut pas y avoir tant de mauvais héros. Tu n'es pas un mauvais héro. Tu sauve toujours tout le monde, sans jamais rien demander en retours. C'est ce que font les vrais héros, n'est ce pas ? »

La figurine garda le silence, le visage figé en un sourire éclatant. Izuku soupira et la reposa sur son socle. Il éteignit la lumière et caché au fond de ses couvertures, chercha dans les contacts de son téléphone. Il n'y en avait qu'un qui lui était inconnu.

 _Stain._

* * *

Le bras d'Izuku lui faisait un mal de chien. Sa veste frottait sur sa brûlure, ce qui le faisait grimacer à chaque fois qu'il bougeait son épaule. Deux semaines c'était écoulées depuis qu'il avait rencontré Stain sur le toit. Ses paroles continuaient de tourner dans sa tête, surtout lorsqu'il regardait Katsuki. Ce dernier ne s'était pas calmé à son égard –pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Sauf que cette fois, Izuku avait osé murmurer que le blond ferait un mauvais héro. Malheureusement pour lui, il l'avait entendu.

Le résultat était une brûlure de la taille d'un ballon de foot sur son avant bras. Il n'était pas allé se plaindre, à quoi bon. Si Katsuki l'avait toujours malmené, c'était première fois qu'il utilisait vraiment son alter sur lui. La brûlure n'était pas grave, mais… Izuku serra les poings. Katsuki Bakugou… Comment pouvait-il penser à devenir un héro ? Oh il aurait pus, mais pour lui, il ressemblait plus à tout ces vilains, qui attaquaient les banques et les passants pour le plaisir. Une ordure. Mais Izuku restait lui-même, il ne lui aurait jamais dit en face. Mais à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait.

Il releva les yeux en voyant un héro passer. Il le reconnaissait - Koran, un héro capable de léviter. Il n'était pas très connu, mais faisait partie d'une agence qui elle, était connue, alors Izuku savait qui il était. Sans qu'il comprenne trop pourquoi, Izuku lui courut après.

« - Monsieur ! Monsieur Koran ! »

Un peu surpris de se faire interpeler pendant sa patrouille, le héro se retourna pour voir un collégien venir vers lui. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, Izuku se rendit compte qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire. Il commençait doucement à avoir honte.

« -Oui ? Demanda gentiment le héro. Tu a besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Euh… Je… C'est-à-dire… »

Sa main se crispa sur sa veste, là où son bras l'élançait désagréablement. Que faire maintenant ? Il n'avait pas envie de porter préjudice à Katsuki, mais… Il devait être ridicule, ce dit-il.

« - Je me demandais… Si vous pouviez m'aider… I-il y a un garçon dans ma classe qui s'acharne sur moi… »

Il baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, honteux. Non mais à quoi il pensait ? Il sursauta quand la main du héro se posa sur son épaule.

« - Tu devrait en parler à tes parents, et à tes professeurs. Ça n'est pas vraiment dans les compétences d'un héro, tu sais. »

Il hocha lentement la tête, murmura un remerciement et tourna les talons pour s'éloigner. Il avait refusé de l'aider –évidement, à quoi il s'attendait ? Les brimades de collégiens n'étaient pas dans la juridiction d'un héro. Oui, mais aider les gens, si, réalisa-t-il soudain. Il ne l'avait pas aidé, il avait refusé. Les héros étaient censés aider les citoyens, leur porter assistance. Même si ça n'était pas dans leurs compétences.

Le monde est rempli de mauvais héros, lui souffla la voix de Stain à l'oreille. Quelqu'un qui refusait d'aider un collégien harcelé ne pouvait pas être un vrai héro. Il ne pouvait juste pas. Izuku n'était pas d'accord avec ça. Il sentait une colère noire, si noire enfler en lui. Il rentra chez lui rapidement. Sa mère n'était pas rentrée. Il coupa rageusement la télé, qui diffusait les exploits d'une certaine Mont Lady. De faux héros ! Des imposteurs !

Il empoigna son téléphone, et fit défiler les contacts jusqu'à arriver à celui de l'homme du toit. Stain. Il avait raison, il avait raison depuis le début.

Ecœuré, déçut, en colère contre ses héros qui mentaient chaque jours, Izuku appuya sur le contact. Il y eu une sonnerie, puis deux, et il entendit quelqu'un décrocher au bout.

« - Allô ?

\- Vous aviez raison, fit-il sans attendre. Vous aviez raison depuis le début. Le monde est rempli de mauvais héros. Ce sont des imposteurs. Je les déteste. Comment les gens ne peuvent-ils pas voir ça ? Ça me dégoûte. Ils me dégoûtent, tous.

-… Midoriya Izuku, fit la voix au bout du téléphone. Tu n'as pas sauté.

-Je veux changer ça, répondit hargneusement le jeune garçon en faisant les cents pas dans la cuisine. Ils n'ont pas le droit d'être des héros ! Seuls les gens comme All-Might devraient pouvoir porter ce nom. Vous disiez vouloir nettoyer le monde des mauvais héros. Je… »

Il fit une pause, serrant le point à s'en faire mal. Colère. Il était tellement en colère… Au bout du fil, Stain attendait, intérieurement satisfait du déroulement des évènements. Izuku passa une main sur son visage. Devant lui, il y avait une photo de famille –lui, cinq ans, sa mère, et son père. Son père qui ne revenait presque jamais, soit disant toujours prit par son travail. Mais Izuku se souvenait –il savait, que son père était partis a ses cinq ans. Quand il avait été défini qu'il était sans alter.

« - Je veux vous aider, souffla-t-il finalement. Laisser moi vous aider.

\- A-tu conscience de ce dans quoi tu t'engage ? Demanda Stain d'une voix rauque. Je tue. Je suis un hors-la-loi, un vilain. Tu voulais être un héro. Tu serais seulement un vilain, à mes côtés. Tu devras quitter ta famille, tes amis. Tu serais prêt à faire ça, Midoriya Izuku ? »

Il hésita. Sa mère… Avit-il le droit de lui faire ça ? Il repasserait la voir. Il lui écrirait. Ça serait comme s'il était à Yuei, ou dans un lycée loin de chez lui. Il rentrerait la nuit, comme s'il rentrait les week-ends, juste pour lui dire bonjour. Le collégien regarda une photo d'All-Might, celle qui traînait toujours dans la cuisine. Il le regardait avec un grand sourire. Lui était un vrai héro. Il ne pouvait pas… Izuku ne pouvait pas laisser d'autres tenir ce titre qui revenait de droit à lui seul.

« -Oui, murmura-t-il. Je suis prêt. »

* * *

 **Et voilà. Premier chapitre postey ! J'ai vu beaucoup d' AU sur youtube, avec un Izuku du côté des vilains, et j'ai trouvé ça tellement stylé ! Donc, voilà. J'ai même fait un animation ! Mais comme elle correspond plus ou moins à un chapitre future, je vous donnerais le lien en temps et en heure :)**

 **A la prochaine !**


	2. Chapter 2 - FOR EVERYONE'S GOOD

**Le seconde chapitre, eh oui ! Sachez que j'ai pas du tout avancé depuis la dernière fois (mais j'ai une excuse : je passais mon temps à récurer les chiottes dans un camping. Joie du travail saisonnier)**

 **L'aventure d'Izuku-dépressif continue ! Yay !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 : FOR EVERYONE'S GOOD**

Stain était passé le chercher dans le centre ville. Izuku avait un sac de voyage, contenant des vêtements, ses carnets de notes, une figurine d'All-Might, et d'autres choses essentielles. Il n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose.

Ils s'étaient installés dans un appartement, dans un quartier assez loin de chez lui. Tant mieux. Il ne tenait pas à ce que quelqu'un le reconnaisse. Après tout, il était partit en laissant simplement une note à sa mère. « Je vais faire un monde de vrai héros. » Elle comprendrait –elle savait que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulut ! Il avait laissé tomber l'école, aussi. De toute façon, ses examens étaient passés. Il était presque sûr de les avoir eux. En se moment même, les admissions pour Yuei se déroulaient de l'autre côté de la ville. Katsuki devait y être. Katsuki…

Son désormais mentor avait été impressionné par tout ses carnets remplis de notes sur les héros. Izuku les lui avait évidement donné. Peut être serait-il amène de trouver ceux qu'ils chassaient avec simplement ses informations ? Peut être pas, mais en attendant, c'était très utile. Stain l'avait chaudement félicité et il avait été empli de fierté. Il savait que ses notes n'étaient pas inutiles ! Katsuki pouvait bien parler, mais elles avaient toute leur utilité maintenant !

L'appartement n'était pas très grand. Il comprenait une pièce à vivre, où était installé un canapé qui sentait bon le vieux cuir. Une télévision, et une petite cuisine, agrémentée d'une table. Une salle de bain, petite mais fonctionnelle, une chambre appartenant à Stain, et un débarra presque vide. Cette pièce fut réaménagée pour être sa chambre. Elle n'était pas grande, mais il avait la place de mettre un lit, un bureau et une armoire, alors ça lui allait. La fenêtre donnait sur la rue. Ils étaient au quatrième étage, juste en dessous du toit –ils y avaient même accès par l'escalier de service. Il aimait beaucoup y monter. Il pouvait contempler la ville, les jambes dans le vide. Penser à sauter, parfois. Il ne le faisait jamais. Parfois, il descendait d'un étage et allait se promener sur les toits voisins. Ils étaient l'immeuble le plus haut du quartier, alors il avait facilement accès aux autres toitures !

Le tueur de héro lui avait expliqué sa façon de faire. Ils repéraient un héro, et le testaient pour savoir s'il était un imposteur ou un vrai héro. S'il réussissait le test, alors ils le laissaient vivre –sinon, et bien, les ordures allaient à la poubelle. Izuku avait un peu pleuré la première fois que Stain lui avait dit ça, mais c'était nécessaire, aussi il s'était repris assez rapidement. L'adulte l'avait consolé. Ils étaient obligés. En parallèle, il avait aussi mis en place de l'entraînement pour son jeune disciple.

« - Ça n'est pas parce que tu n'a pas d'Alter que tu ne doit pas t'entraîner. Au contraire, ça te permettra de mieux te défendre face aux autres. »

Il avait hoché la tête, enthousiaste, et avait passé deux mois à s'entraîner durement, à former son corps et son esprit. Il se couchait chaque soir épuisé, et se levait courbaturé, mais c'était _bon_. Il travaillait pour atteindre son but, alors il voulait bien tout endurer. Stain était impressionné par ses progrès. Il avait eu raison en détectant chez lui un potentiel énorme.

A l'heure où les élèves de Yuei faisaient leur rentrée, Izuku apprenait le maniement du couteau. Les épées étaient trop grandes pour lui, trop voyante –alors qu'un couteau, il pouvait le dissimuler dans les manches du grand sweet noir offert par son mentor. C'était pour lui permettre de sortir dehors sans être reconnu, avait-il dit. Un avis de recherche avait vite été lancé après sa disparition. Il avait été apeuré. Et si la police le trouvait ? Et si on le forçait à retourner chez lui ? Et si Stain était arrêté ? Il avait fallut des jours pour qu'il accepte à nouveau de sortir de l'appartement. Depuis il ne quittait pas le vêtement, charmé par l'épais tissus qui le protégeais de toute attaque extérieure.

« -Il te faudrait une identité comme la mienne, lui dit un jour Stain. »

Ils étaient à table devant la télé, qui passait les derniers exploits d'All-Might. Izuku insistait toujours pour les regarder, les yeux brillants. Celui-ci leva un sourcil étonné.

« -Une identité ?

-Un nom de code, expliqua son mentor. Si je t'appelle Izuku, tout le monde va savoir qui tu es, et tu seras vite arrêté. C'est pour ça qu'il te faudra aussi sûrement un costume.

-Un nom et un costume, répéta le jeune garçon d'un ton rêveur. Comme les héros. Ça me plait ! Je peux imaginer ce que je veux ?

-Bien sûr. C'est le début de ta nouvelle vie, après tout. »

Songeur, l'adolescent piqua sa viande du bout de ses baguettes. Un nom… Ceux qu'il avait imaginés allaient toujours de paire avec All-Might, mais il ne pouvait pas choisir quelque chose en rapport avec le héro ! Ça aurait pu le mettre dans l'embarra et ça n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Un surnom… Il en avait un, bien sûr. Deku. Gentiment alloué par Katsuki, qui lui rappelait à quel point il était un idiot. Sauf que ce Deku là ne voudrait pas dire idiot. Il voudrait dire justice. Vengeance.

« -Je sais ce que je veux, sourit-il d'un air rayonnant. Deku !

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda Stain en haussant un sourcil. Ça n'est pas très flatteur, comme nom.

-Je n'ai pas à être flatté, répondit légèrement le jeune homme. Et puis, ça me convient.

\- Si tu es sûr de toi… »

Sur le terrain, il se référerait à son disciple en temps que Deku. Cela l'amusait légèrement. Stain et Deku, l'équipe de tueur de héro. Ça sonnait bien. Mais il voulait protéger son jeune élève de l'influence des médias. Il serait sur le devant de la scène, mais Izuku agirait dans l'ombre. Ça serait mieux pour lui.

« - Et pour ton costume ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Je ne peux pas prendre ceux que j'avais imaginés en temps que héros…

-Tu a le temps de choisir. »

Il hocha la tête, enthousiaste. Une fois son costume trouvé, il serait véritablement l'équipier de Stain, et ça le mettait dans tous ses états. A force de poursuivre les héros, peut être arriverait-il à approcher All-Might ? Il ne voulait pas le tuer, évidement ! Mais lui expliquer la différence entre lui et les autres, pour qu'il comprenne qu'ils faisaient ce qui était nécessaire. Il comprendrait, c'est sûr ! Après tout, c'était le symbole de la justice.

* * *

Izuku attendait, fébrile. Plongé dans l'ombre, invisible aux yeux de leur proie, il attendait le bon moment. C'était sa première chasse –enfin, après trois mois d'entraînements, Stain l'avait autorisé à l'accompagner. La cible du jour était une héroïne, Clarke. Il avait une page de note sur elle. Capable de lancer des lasers par les yeux, la femme avait courut dans le piège de Stain dès qu'il avait joué les victimes éplorées.

A présent, elle était allongée sur le dos, immobilisée par son maître, les yeux bandés pour éviter l'utilisation de son alter. Une fois assuré que son disciple ne risquait rien, Stain lui fit signe d'approcher. Izuku s'avança, nerveux. Il portait son habit de travail : une chemise blanche, un veston, une cravate. Stain avait dit que ça lui allait très bien. Il s'avança jusqu'à la jeune femme immobilisée. Elle était jeune –la trentaine, peut être.

« -Vas-y, Deku. Je te laisse faire. »

Il hocha la tête en se mordillant la lèvre. Ils avaient déjà statué qu'elle état un imposteur, mais retirer une vie humaine de ses mains… Il sortit son couteau de son étui. Il chercha l'approbation de Stain, qui hocha la tête.

« - J-je suis désolé, fit-il à l'intention de sa victime. Mais nous sommes obligé de le faire, vous comprenez ?

\- Vous êtes… Malades, haleta-t-elle. R-rien que des malades ! »

Il secoua la tête, déçu qu'elle ne comprenne pas leur mission. Ils ne comprenaient jamais, lui avait dit Stain. Il avait raison.

« -Je suis désolé, dit-il encore une fois. »

D'un geste brusque, il enfonça son couteau dans le bandeau protégeant les yeux de l'héroïne. Elle convulsa une seconde, tentant de dire quelque chose, avant que son corps ne s'immobilise. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Deku observa une tâche sombre s'étendre sur le tissu. Tremblant, il retira le couteau dans un bruit de succion qui lui donna la nausée. Il sursauta quand il sentit la main de Stain se poser sur son épaule.

« -Tout vas bien, gamin. »

Il hocha la tête et s'essuya les joues, mouillées de larmes silencieuses. Il tenta de se relever, mais faillit tomber tant ses jambes tremblaient. Il fut rattrapé par Stain avant de toucher le sol.

« -J-Je…

-Ne dit rien. Je comprends. »

Il hocha la tête, soulagé, et sentit Stain le soulever. Il ne protesta pas, épuisé mentalement et physiquement, et laissa son mentor l'emporter loin du cadavre qui refroidissait. Il avait tué sa première personne. Un être humain. Ces mots tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête, jusqu'à le rendre malade. Malade, il le fut. A peine rentré à l'appartement, il se penchait au dessus des toilettes pour vomir son dernier repas. Entre les sanglots et les haut-le-cœur, il pût sentir la présence de Stain dans son dos, qui lui tenait doucement les cheveux mais ne disais rien, conscient que c'était quelque chose que son élève devait gérer seul. Le premier meurtre était toujours le plus dur.

« -J-Je suis d-désolé, bredouilla l'adolescent en relevant la tête.

-Ne le soit pas. C'est une réaction tout à fait normale. Tu devrais aller t'allonger, je vais m'occuper du reste. »

Il hocha la tête et alla s'allonger dans le canapé, enroulé dans son sweet noir, la capuche recouvrant ses yeux. Roulé en boule sur le vieux cuir, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Etrangement, il eu un sommeil sans rêve, étrangement lourd, sans aucune image de la jeune femme qu'il avait froidement assassinée. Il s'était attendu à des cauchemars, mais rien. Juste du noir. Il dormit d'un sommeil de plomb.

Le lendemain, il dégusta son bol de céréales avec le même appétit que d'habitude, les yeux rivés sur la télévision. Les informations évoquaient l'attaque d'étudiants de Yuei par une certaine « Alliance des Vilains ». Intérieurement, il se dit que c'était vraiment un nom pourris.

« -Pourquoi ils s'en sont pris aux étudiant ? Demanda-t-il en se servant du jus d'orange.

-Je crois qu'ils tentaient d'attirer All-Might. Ça a marché, mais il les a vite chassés.

-Quels idiots, observa-t-il. S'attaquer à All-Might ! C'était évident qu'ils allaient perdre. »

Stain hocha la tête en silence. Son disciple était toujours autant fasciné par All-Might. Ça ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire, le symbole de la justice était un vrai héro. C'était un bon modèle pour Izuku, l'idéal qu'ils devaient atteindre. Il l'observa monter le son lorsque les caméras passèrent sur les élèves de Yuei, attentif. Les enfants avaient l'air quelque peu ébranlés, plusieurs étaient blessés, mais ça n'était rien en comparaison de leurs professeurs. Leur professeur principal était en état critique à l'hôpital, leur appris les infos.

« - Eh, c'est Kacchan !

-Kacchan ?

-Oui ! Celui qui est blond avec des bombes aux mains. Il a réussit à entrer à Yuei, on dirait ».

Il observa son ancien ami avec intérêt. Il avait toujours l'air aussi revêche et désagréable. Et puis, son costume ! On aurait dit un vilain plutôt qu'un héro. Quant aux autres, il était assez intrigué. Alors, c'était à ça que ressemblaient des apprentis héros ? Il espérait qu'il ne serait pas obligé de tous les tuer une fois passés professionnels. Ils avaient l'air un peu perdu mais, ils étaient jeunes. On ne pouvait pas demander à des apprentis d'avoir la même mentalité qu'un véritable héro.

« -All-Might est leur professeur, soupira-t-il avec envie. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront tous de merveilleux héros ! All-Might saura forcément leur enseigner ça. Sauf à Kacchan, évidement. Il est bien trop têtu pour l'écouter ! »

Il hocha la tête pour lui-même, bien convaincu de ses paroles. Le reportage se termina et il débarrassa son bol à présent vide.

« -Qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

-Tu poursuis ton entraînement. Le corps de Clark ne va pas tardé à être retrouvé. Nous devons pour l'instant rester discrets.

-Très bien. Je vais faire mes exercices, alors. »

Ils restèrent discrets pendant presque une semaine. Au terme de celle-ci, Izuku était tout excité. D'ici quelques jours, le tournoi de Yuei commencerait ! Il n'avait jamais manqué une de ses éditions depuis ses cinq ans. Chaque année, le spectacle était grandiose. Et en plus, Katsuki participait ! Il allait pouvoir constater ses progrès. Peut être gagnerait-il ? Ça serait intéressant mais pas inattendu.

Pour l'instant, il déambulait dans les rues, vêtu de son indémodable sweet. Il revenait de faire les courses –Stain dormait encore, mais ils manquaient de quoi déjeuner. Aussi il était sortit tôt. Les gens allaient travailler, les écoliers étaient sur le chemin de l'école. Un discret sourire aux lèvres, il marchait tranquillement, son sac de courses à la main. Le lycée ne lui manquait pas. Il avait toujours un petit pincement au cœur lorsqu'il voyait des étudiants de Yuei, mais il le ressentait de moins en moins. Aussi il ne fit qu'écarquiller les yeux lorsqu'il vit deux étudiants de l'académie discuter. Il les reconnaissait ! Ils étaient au SCA, une semaine plus tôt. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il les interpella.

« - Bonjour ! Vous êtes des étudiants de Yuei, n'est ce pas ?

-En effet, lui répondit, un grand brun qui remonta ses lunettes carrées.

-Bonne chance pour le tournoi, sourit-il. Tu es Iida Tenya, n'est ce pas ? Le frère d'Ingenium ? Je l'ai vu à la télé l'autre fois !

-Mon frère est un grand héro, sourit le jeune homme. J'espère devenir comme lui plus tard. »

Menteur, pensa Izuku en souriant. Ingenium était sur leur liste. C'était même le prochain. Mais ça, ni Iida, ni la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait ne pouvais le savoir. Celle-ci le regardait avec curiosité, d'ailleurs.

« - Et toi tu est… Uravity, non ?

-C'est ça, fit-elle, un peu incrédule. Comment tu le sais ?

-J'ai suivit les informations. L'attaque du SCA… Et puis, je suis un grand fan de héro ! Alors je me tiens au courant. »

Il leur sourit, avant que son téléphone n'émette un petit bruit indiquant qu'il avait reçut un message. Stain ! Il devait être réveillé. Il s'inclina en se préparant à filer.

« - Excusez moi, il faut que j'y aille. Passez une bonne journée ! Et passez le bonjour à Katsuki de ma part ! »

Il agita la main avant de filer et de disparaître dans la foule. Etonnés, Iida et Ochako le regardèrent s'enfuir, sans trop comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

« -… Est-ce qu'il a dit Katsuki ? Demanda la jeune fille d'un ton étonné. Il parlait de Bakugou tu crois ?

-Certainement. C'est peut être un de ses amis, vas savoir.

-Il ne nous a même pas dit son nom… »

Quelques rues plus loin, un jeune garçon avançait en souriant. Il les reverrait sûrement bientôt, après tout ! D'ici quelques temps, il serait sans doute amené à en confronter quelques uns. Il avait hâte !

* * *

« - Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre frère, observa Deku en se penchant sur Ingenium.

Le héro lui décrocha un regard meurtrier. Il avait été étrangement facile à vaincre. Des moteurs dans les jambes ne servaient plus à rien une fois immobilisé ! Deku espérait que ça se finisse vite. Il voulait aller se coucher tôt, pour pouvoir regarder le championnat demain ! Peut être verrait-il All-Might ? Il suivait toujours ses aventures avec autant d'excitation.

« -Il a l'air gentil, poursuivit-il en retirant son couteau de l'épaule du héro. Un peu autoritaire, peut être. Mais il a réussit à rentrer à Yuei ! C'est un exploit, vous savez ? Un ami à moi y est aussi. Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils s'entendent, ceci dit… »

Non, Iida avait l'air de quelqu'un très à cheval sur les études et le règlement. Tout le contraire de Katsuki, en somme ! Ces deux là étaient aussi opposés que lui et son ami blond avaient pus l'être. Il baissa la tête en entendant un murmure.

« - Quoi ? J'ai pas entendu, désolé. Vous pourriez répéter ?

\- Ne… Ne t'approche pas de mon frère…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. On ne veut pas de mal aux élèves de Yuei. Ils ont encore du temps avant qu'on sache s'ils sont de vrais héros ou non.

-Deku ! L'interrompit Stain. Laisse-le. »

Il releva la tête. Pourquoi ?

« -Pas la peine de le tuer, expliqua Stain. J'ai sectionné sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne pourra plus prétendre être un héro, ainsi. »

Une impressionnante flaque de sang commençait à s'étendre sous le héro. Deku hocha la tête. Il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à tuer Ingenium. Mais s'il restait là, avec tout le sang qu'il perdait, il allait certainement vite mourir…D'ailleurs, il venait de tourner de l'œil… Tant mieux. Il ressentirait moins la douleur, comme ça. La douleur n'était pas quelque chose de bon. Ils tuaient les mauvais héros, ils ne les torturaient pas ! Izuku n'était pas un monstre, après tout …

* * *

 **Boom.**

 **(Je me nourris de Review par ce temps de grandes chaleurs. Des reviews et du thé glacé.)**


	3. Chapter 3 - NERVE

**HEY.**

 **J'ai toujours pas avancé sur la suite, mais eh, je suis retombé dans Undertale, je meure devant la beauté de ce jeu. Bref. Troisième chapitre !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 : NERVE**

Près d'un mois après les championnats de Yuei, Izuku et Stain furent contacté par l'Alliance des Vilains.

Ils venaient de faire une sortie à Hosu, pour confronter un troisième héro qu'ils avaient vite achevé. Ils se reposaient en haut d'un immeuble, discutant des prochains cours que suivrait Izuku –Stain tenait à ce qu'il ait un niveau scolaire acceptable. Soudain, une espèce de fumée noire s'était répandu sur le toit. Sur leurs gardes, ils avaient vu un étrange personnage se matérialiser. Habillé comme un barman, son corps n'était composé que de fumée, et ses yeux semblaient des éclats de lumière. Il s'était présenté comme Kurogiri, seconde de l'Alliance des Vilains.

Izuku s'était aussitôt méfié. Les vilains étaient des raclures sans honneur –il suffisait de voir le dernier qui avait tenté de s'en prendre à son maître ! Il était mort très vite, mais tout de même. Mais Stain lui avait adressé un murmure.

« -Il ne coûte rien de les écouter. Allons-y, mais reste sur tes gardes. »

Méfiants, ils s'étaient avancé vers l'homme-portail, et en un instant, ils se trouvaient dans un bar, assez défraîchit, mais plein de monde. Izuku reconnu vite Shigaraki Tomura, l'étrange type avec des mains accrochés un peu partout sur le corps. Etrange. Plusieurs autres personnes avaient les yeux rivés sur eux. Il en reconnaissait certains –depuis qu'il avait commencé à suivre Stain, il tenait des carnets sur les différents vilains qu'ils croisaient.

« -Stain, commença Shigaraki. Et c'est qui, le gamin ?

-Deku, répondit calmement le tueur de héro. Il est avec moi.

-Un gosse comme ça ? »

Izuku sera les poings, mais ne dit rien. Il ne valait mieux pas les provoquer pour le moment… En cas de danger, Stain lui ferait signe. Il n'avait pas dégainé ses épées, aussi il garda son couteau caché dans sa manche. Ne pas dévoiler ses atouts à ses adversaires.

« - Je veut que tu nous rejoigne, fit le vilain. Tu tue les héros. Nous les tuons également.

-Je ne tue pas pour le plaisir.

-On s'en fiche ! Je déteste les héros. Ce qu'ils appellent justice… C'est pourri, toute la société est pourrie. Ils doivent disparaître ! »

Entre les doigts de la main qui recouvrait son visage, Deku aperçut deux yeux rouges. Il censura un frisson. Ce type là ne cherchait pas la justice. Il voulait juste tuer, gratuitement, cruellement. Stain n'avait rien à voir avec ce type. Lui, n'avait rien à voir avec ce type.

« -Tu te trompe, Shigaraki Tomura. Il y a des bons héros, fit Stain d'une voix acide. Ma mission est juste de couper la branche qui gangrène.

-Si tu veux, balaya le vilain avec un geste de main. Il n'en est pas moins que si tu reste tout seul, tu ne serviras à rien.

-C'est marrant, de la part de quelqu'un qui n'arrive même pas à attaquer des enfants dans une école, rétorqua Izuku d'une voix acide. »

Aussitôt, il regretta ses paroles. Un regard de Stain le mit en garde, mais il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour se rendre compte qu'il aurait dût garder sa bouche fermée. Shigaraki frappa le bar du plat de sa main. Il semblait furieux.

« - Le gosse, tu la ferme ! C'est Stain que je veux voir, pas toi, dégage !

-Il reste, trancha Stain en se plaçant devant lui. C'est mon disciple.

-Ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi son Alter, à ton disciple ? »

Une douche froide coula dans le dos de l'adolescent et il baissa la tête, les poings tremblants. Evidement… Il avait beau savoir tuer, savoir traquer les héros, il n'avait toujours pas d'alter. Il était toujours un moins que rien. Toujours faible, en témoignait les cicatrices sur ses poignets. Stain ne disait rien –il se contentait de nettoyer les plaies. Izuku lui était reconnaissant. Il n'aurait pas supporté des paroles réconfortantes.

« - Deku n'a pas d'Alter. Il n'en a pas besoin. »

Il y eu une seconde de silence stupéfait dans la salle avant que Shigaraki n'éclate de rire, vite suivit par d'autres. Deku serra les dents. Il ne pouvait pas répondre, ils étaient en position de faiblesse. Il repoussa les larmes qu'il sentait lui monter aux yeux.

« -Tu te fout de moi ? Demanda un Shigaraki hilare. Tout ce que tu as trouvé comme disciple, c'est un collégien sans Alter ?

-Il travaille bien. Ses objectifs sont nobles, contrairement aux vôtres. Il n'y a aucune chance pour que nous rejoignions votre petite confrérie maléfique. Deku, on s'en va. »

Il tourna le dos au vilain, avançant résolument vers la porte du bar. Izuku suivit le mouvement, non sans décrocher un regard noir à la foule. S'ils n'avaient pas été en infériorité numérique…

« -Hum hum. Si je puis me permettre… »

La voix les fit se figer. L'ordinateur de Shigaraki venait de s'allumer, dévoilant un homme assis dans un fauteuil. On ne voyait que son torse, sa tête sortant du champ, mais les vilains se mirent aussitôt à murmurer. Stain se retourna, les yeux plissés.

« -Vous semblez beaucoup tenir à votre jeune disciple, fit la voix d'un ton doucereux. Peut être reconsidériez-vous l'offre de Shigaraki après une proposition de ma part ?

\- Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas-

\- Nous avons besoin de Stain, Tomura. Ce n'est qu'une proposition, après tout…

\- Qu'est ce que vous entendez par proposition ? Demanda sèchement Stain.

\- J'ai crût comprendre que ce jeune homme était né sans Alter. Mais il me semble plein de bonne volonté… J'ai, par un hasard heureux, la capacité de transmettre les alter. Peut être apprécierait-il de s'en voir offrir un ? »

Izuku tourna brusquement la tête vers son maître, tout l'espoir du monde dans les yeux. Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Il pouvait réellement avoir un Alter ? Un vrai, un de ceux qui lui permettrait d'enfin être quelqu'un de normal, de pouvoir atteindre son but ? Le professeur pouvait faire ça ?

Le tueur regarda un instant son élève. Il y avait tant de souffrance et d'espoir au fond de ses yeux verts… Il savait à quel point ne pas avoir d'Alter était difficile pour son jeune apprenti. Ça l'avait presque fait se jeter d'un toit, et encore aujourd'hui, il lui arrivait de replonger dans les affres noires de la dépression. Alors qu'il le regarde comme ça…

« -J'y réfléchirait. Deku ! »

Il fit à nouveau volte face et Izuku s'empressa de le suivre, le cœur battant. Personne ne les empêcha de sortir du bar, et ils se retrouvèrent dans une rue sombre et mal éclairé. Stain marchait vite, et son élève avait du mal à le suivre. Il faillit trébucher avant de réussir à revenir à son niveau.

« - Stain-

-Silence. »

La voix tranchante de son mentor eu pour effet de lui fermer la bouche. Il eu peur, soudain. Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce que le tueur était en colère contre lui ? Il baissa la tête et se contenta de la suivre. Il n'avait pas envie de le décevoir. Et s'il décidait de l'abandonner ? Il devrait retourner à sa vie d'avant, celle d'un gamin harcelé qui ne ferait jamais rien de sa vie ? Non… Il ferait tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. N'importe quoi mais pas ça…

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement se fit dans un lourd silence. A peine passé la porte de chez eux, Stain se débarrassa de son masque et de ses épées. Il avait l'air contrarié. Izuku baissa à nouveau la tête. C'était parce qu'il avait ouvert la bouche, n'est ce pas ?

« -Izuku. »

Il releva la tête, un air craintif sur le visage. Appuyé sur le canapé, Stain le regardait, l'air sérieux. Est-ce qu'il allait le mettre dehors ?

« - Est-ce que tu veut cet Alter ?

\- Que… Oui ! Oui, bien sûr que je le veux, bredouilla le jeune homme. Plus que tout au monde ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'avoir !

-N'importe quoi ? Insista Stan. J'ai entendu parler de ce type. Il est dangereux, bien plus que Shigaraki. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

-Je…J'ai toujours été faible, souffla-t-il en enserrant ses bras. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Je voulais devenir un héro, mais… Sans Alter, qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Même maintenant que je suis avec vous, je suis presque inutile. Je ne pourrais jamais atteindre mon but si je n'ai pas d'Alter… Je… J'en ai besoin, vous comprenez ? »

L'air de désespoir sur son visage surpris Stain. Il savait que la situation était dure, mais… A ce point là ? Puis il pensa à ce fameux Kacchan, qui avait laissé une brûlure sur le bras de son élève, ce garçon au caractère explosif. Comment Izuku pourrait-il se défendre contre lui, avec simplement son couteau ?

« -Si nous acceptons, fit-il le regard plongé dans les yeux verts devant lui, nous serons aux ordres de cet homme. Nous risquons de commettre des crimes qui n'ont rien à voir avec notre mission. Serais-tu prêt à ça ?

-Je le suis ! Je vous l'ai dit, je ferais n'importe quoi… N'importe quoi… »

Il serait prêt à tout. Stain observa un instant son visage, partagé entre douleur et espoir. Pour un gamin à peine sortit du collège, il était déjà empli de détermination.

Il hocha la tête.

Izuku essuya ses paumes sur son pantalon. Ils étaient dans une grande maison, à l'extérieur de la ville. Un majordome les avait emmené jusqu'à un bureau. La pièce était immense, et une baie vitrée donnait sur la ville en contrebas. Une vue imprenable. Et puis il y avait lui – All for One. Celui qui changerait sa vie. Le visage recouvert par un étrange masque noir, il semblait respirer par des tuyaux implantés dans sa gorge, mais l'aura qui se dégageait de lui… Il avait l'impression d'être en face d'un dieu.

« -Approche, mon garçon. »

Les jambes tremblantes, il obéît, et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil désigné. La présence de Stain dans son dos le rassurait. Son maître s'était adossé au mur du fond, silencieux, observant la scène d'un regard plissé. Il ne faisait pas confiance à cet homme… Quoi qu'il soit en réalité.

« - Tu a du cœur, mon garçon… Cependant, trouver des informations sur toit n'a pas été difficile. Mes agents se sont occupés d'effacer toutes traces de Midoriya Izuku des dossiers de la polie. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'un simple avis de recherche gâche nos efforts. »

Le cœur battant, l'adolescent hocha la tête. Il n'était pas rassuré qu'All for One connaisse sa réelle identité, amis au final, c'était utile… Il pourrait sortir sans craindre de se faire arrêter par la police et emmené loin de son professeur. Il lui suffirait de ne pas traîner du côté de son ancien quartier –rien de plus facile.

« - Mais je ne t'es pas convié pour parler de ça.

-Vous disiez que vous pourriez me donner un alter, murmura-t-il sans oser relever la tête.

-En effet. J'en suis capable. Lequel désires-tu ? »

Les yeux écarquillés, Izuku releva la tête sans pouvoir rien dire. Il pouvait… Choisir ?

« -Je… »

Choisir son alter… Il en avait souvent rêvé. Peut être pourrait-il cracher des flammes, comme son père ? Ou être capable de déplacer des objets par la penser ? Voler, se téléporter, avoir une force surhumaine ? Tout à la fois ? Impossible de choisir. Il existait tant de pouvoirs sur terre… L'espace d'un instant, le visage de Katsuki dansa devant ses yeux. Katsuki et ses explosions. Pour lui, c'était la représentation d'un pouvoir puissant. Il devait être capable de contrer ça, de résister à ses assauts. Parce qu'un jour, ils s'affronteraient à nouveau. Sauf que cette fois, ils seraient à arme égale.

« -Je voudrais quelque chose qui me permettrait de me battre. D'être fort. »

All for One le regarda quelques instant avant de se lever. Izuku l'imita aussitôt. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ?

« - Voilà un jeune homme plein de bon sens. Je sais ce que je vais t'offrir. »

D'un signe de la main, il lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils sortirent du bureau en silence. Izuku sentait ses pensées bouillonner. Qu'est ce qu'il allait avoir ? Ils descendirent plusieurs étages, et le jeune garçon était presque sûr qu'ils étaient sous terre. Ils passèrent dans des couloirs gris et vide, parfois agrémentés d'une porte close. Curieux, Izuku se demanda ce qu'il pouvait y avoir derrière, mais se garda bien de demander. Ça aurait été impoli.

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, le propriétaire des lieux s'arrêta devant une porte semblable à toutes les autres et l'ouvrit, faisant signe à Izuku d'y entrer. C'était une chambre –quoi que cellule serait peut être plus explicite. Un lit, un lavabo, et rien d'autre…

« -Ton corps va mettre du temps à assimiler ton nouvel alter. En attendant, tu resteras ici. »

Dans le dos d'All for One, il vit Stain hocher la tête et se détendit. D'accord, il voulait bien. Il s'assit sur le lit, sans savoir quoi faire d'autre. Comment est ce qu'un alter pouvait bien se transmettre ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une capacité de ce type avant… Il faudrait qu'il l'étudie lorsqu'il serait sortit d'ici, qu'il fasse des recherches. Peut être que ça leur serait utile plus tard –certains héros avaient des alters rares, il aurait été idiot de les perdre.

« -Tu va ressentir une grande douleur, commenta le vilain en retirant ses gants. Je te souhaite d'y survivre. »

Il plaqua sa paume dénudée sur le front d'Izuku, et il n'y eu plus rien d'autre que du blanc.

La douleur.

C'était la première chose qu'il avait retrouvé –pas la vue, pas l'ouïe, juste la douleur, l'impression que son corps était plongé dans une lave brûlante. Le temps avait disparut, ses pensées, rien n'avait survécu : il y avait juste la douleur, encore et toujours.

Après la douleur, il y avait eu l'ouïe. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il hurlait. Sans jamais s'arrêter, sans se préoccuper du gout de sang dans sa gorge, il hurlait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Des siècles s'étaient écoulés –ou alors, ça n'était que des jours ? Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la chambre était saccagée. Le matelas était éventré, poussé contre la porte. Le lavabo avait été fracassé, laissant une flaque d'eau mêlée de sang s'étendre sur le sol en béton. Son sang, comprit-il après plusieurs heures –il y avait de profondes coupures sur ses bras. Sa gorge était en feu, et son esprit tournait au ralentit –ou alors non, il réfléchissait bien plus clairement que d'habitude. Il avait mal, mais ça faisait du bien en même temps. Peut importe qu'il se soit arraché les ongles en griffant les murs. Il observait ses mains avec un sourire ravis. Des éclairs verts en jaillissaient de temps en temps, fusant dans les airs jusqu'à disparaitre –mais il savait qu'il pouvait faire plus, beaucoup plus que ça.

Dans une salle de surveillance, des étages plus haut, Stain fixait l'écran qui retransmettait les images de son élève. Il avait été effrayé par les hurlements et les convulsions. Le pire avait été de le voir tout détruire sans même en avoir conscience. Presque trois jours s'étaient écoulé depuis leur entrée au manoir, et il avait crût qu'Izuku ne s'en sortirait pas. Il était heureux de s'être trompé, certes… Mais il avait le sentiment diffus que quelque chose n'allait pas. S'était étrange… Mais Stain avait appris à se fier à son instinct. Il surveillerait étroitement son élève.

« - Il semble satisfait, dit tranquillement All for One qui attendait à ses côtés.

-Il aurait été satisfait de n'importe quoi. Naître sans Alter n'est pas une bonne chose à notre époque.

-Je sais, commenta énigmatiquement l'homme au masque. »

Stain ne fit aucun commentaire. Il ne faisait toujours pas confiance à ce type –pire que ça même. Il le ressentait comme s'il était le mal incarné. Le héro déchu en lui murmurait de planter ses épées dans le crâne à sa portée, mais il n'en fit rien. Trop dangereux. All for One était infiniment plus fort que lui…

« - Qu'est-il capable de faire ?

\- _Nerve_ est un Alter intéressant. Les éclairs qui sortent de ses mains n'en sont en fait pas. Ce sont des décharges d'énergie affectant directement les nerfs. En d'autre terme, il est capable de générer de la douleur, ou du soulagement à volonté. »

Stain tourna vers lui un visage interdit. Générer de la souffrance… Il l'avait fait exprès, bien sûr ! Ce monstre… C'était un pouvoir pour faire mal, pas pour se défendre ! Qu'essayait de faire All for One au juste ? Izuku n'était qu'un gamin, bordel !

« - Il voulait un Alter, je lui en ai donné un. Soyez sûr de remplir votre part du marché… »

Il sortit de la salle, laissant Stain seul devant les caméras de surveillance. Le tueur de héro attendit encore quelques heures avant de retourner à la cellule. Il ouvrit doucement la tête et son élève releva la tête à son arrivée, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais seul un bruit étranglé sortit de sa bouche. Stain mis un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« -Ne parle pas. Tu t'es sans doute abîmé les cordes vocales. »

Il souleva l'adolescent pour le sortir de la pièce ravagée. Les couloirs étaient toujours aussi vides et gris. Stain voulais le sortir de là le plus vite possible. Pauvre gosse inconscient. Ravis, celui-ci lui tendit les mains et en fit jaillir quelques petits éclairs, pour lui montrer son merveilleux alter –car il était merveilleux, n'est ce pas ?

« - Bravo, souffla Stain avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Et si on rentrait à la maison, maintenant ? »

Izuku approuva en hochant vivement la tête. Oui, ils pouvaient rentrer à la maison. Tout irait bien maintenant, n'est ce pas ?

* * *

 **(N'oubliez pas que je me nourris de review)**


	4. Chapter 4 - TO THE TRUTH

**Vous avez déjà galéré comme un vieux chien sur un chapitre, alors que vous avez clairement la scène en tête ? Ben voilà, c'est moi. En plus, je suis en vacances avec mes parents, donc l'écriture est d'autant plus ralentie xD Bref. Tout s'enchaîne mes amis, tous s'enchaîne.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 : TO THE TRUTH**

Stain avait eu raison en pensant que quelque chose avait changé chez son élève. Il s'en était bien rendu compte la semaine suivant l'acquisition de son alter. Il l'avait soigné du mieux que possible, mais il garderait des cicatrices sur les bras. Quand il le lui avait annoncé, l'adolescent avait juste sourit. Il avait eu la puce à l'oreille à ce moment là, mais ça s'était confirmé par la suite : Izuku était devenu mentalement instable. La faute à la trop grande douleur, ou peut être à cet Alter qui n'était pas le sien. En tout cas, il avait changé. Visiblement, tuer ne lui faisait plus rien. Il ne semblait pas en tirer de plaisir, mais… L'Izuku sans alter versait toujours une petite larme. Ici, il n'y avait rien, sinon un sourire ravis lorsqu'il pouvait utiliser son alter.

Sa capacité c'était révélée difficile à maîtriser. Soucieux de ne pas blesser son maître par accident, Izuku portait en permanence une paire de gants noirs. Ils s'abîmaient un peu lorsqu'il s'entrainait, mais ainsi, pas de contact fortuit avec quelqu'un. Depuis que le premier héro avait fait les frais de ses éclairs, il restait prudent. L'homme était mort d'une crise cardiaque due à la trop violente souffrance. Depuis cet accident, il s'entraînait tout les jours à mieux maîtriser le niveau de douleur ressentit, la longueur des éclairs. Il pouvait à présent les lancer à un ou deux mètres de distance, et continuait de progresser.

Ils eurent vite besoin de son soutien lors de leurs chasses. Les autorités avaient dévoilé que quelqu'un tuait les héros, et ceux-ci étaient beaucoup plus méfiants. Ça ne les arrangeait pas trop, mais Hosu avait plein de petites rues ou ils pouvaient attirer les gens. Encore une fois, ils avaient réussit à attirer une de leur proie – Redskin. Izuku avait fait ses recherches sur lui, et il avait été ridiculement simple à coincer. Il était pour l'instant immobilisé par l'Alter de Stain, la peur au fond des yeux.

« - T-toi… Bredouilla-t-il en regardant le plus jeune. J-Je te reconnais ! T'es le gosse qui a d-disparut il y a cinq mois !

-C'est loin ça, balaya-t-il de la main. Et puis, je ne suis pas un gosse. La preuve, qui va se faire tuer, aujourd'hui ? »

Il lui adressa un sourire qui aurait pus être charmant s'il n'était pas aussi dérangeant. Le héro avala sa salive, terrifié. Il était taré… Ils étaient tout les deux tarés ! Stain dégaina une de ses épées. Il était temps d'achever ce type.

Un bruit de moteur fit se retourner brusquement Izuku. Il eu à peine le temps de voir un héro qui ressemblais étrangement à Ingenium avant qu'il ne le frappe en plein visage, l'envoyant rouler deux mètres plus loin. Sonné, il eu besoin de quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprit. Il se releva sans prêter attention au filer de sang qui coulait de sa tempe. Devant ses yeux, Stain évitait facilement des coups de pieds enragés du mystérieux héro. Pas si mystérieux que ça, en réalité…

Deku bondit derrière les combattants en retirant un de ses gants. Il plaqua sa paume sur l'armure du héro et libéra un salve d'éclair qui le fit hurler de douleur. Stain en profita pour lui donner un coup de pied qui l'envoya à terre. Curieux, Izuku se pencha sur le type et lui arracha son casque.

« - Iida ! S'écria-t-il avec un large sourire. Ça faisait longtemps !

\- T-toi… Je te reconnais, articula difficilement l'adolescent. Tu es le garçon de l'autre fois...

\- Ouais, c'est moi.

-Deku ? Demanda Stain, un peu surpris. Tu le connais ?

-On s'est rencontré avant le tournoi ! Il était avec cette fille, tu sais, celle qui c'est battu contre Kacchan ? Ochako Urakara, je crois !

-Je sais qui tu es ! Les interrompit Iida qui tremblait de rage. Midoriya ! L'ami d'enfance de Bakugou, tu a disparut juste avant l'entrée au lycée !

-Oui, oui, c'est des détails, tout ça. »

Il s'assit à ses côtés jouant négligemment avec le gant qu'il avait retiré. Un petit éclair s'échappa du bout de ses doigts.

« - Tu vois, le truc c'est que maintenant, j'ai un Alter. Un vrai de vrai ! Kacchan ne pourra plus jamais avoir le dessus sur moi, maintenant. Je pourrais peut-être rencontrer All Might ! Je sais que tu le connais. Il est professeur à Yuei, cette année… Vous en avez de la chance. »

Derrière son dos, il entendit le son familier d'une lame qui pénétrait la chair. Bien, Stain ne semblait pas avoir besoin de lui pour l'instant. Il remit un coup de jus à l'apprenti-héro lorsqu'il fit mine de se relever. On ne coupait pas les gens !

« - Tu voulais devenir un héro ! Articula Iida. Comment… Comment tu peux t'associer à ce m-monstre ?!

-Ne le traite pas de monstre ! »

Il lui décocha un coup de pied dans le nez. Un flot de sang s'en écoula, et il lui releva la tête en l'attrapant par les cheveux.

« - La question est, fit-il avec un sourire, comment des types comme Kacchan peuvent penser à devenir des héros ? Si c'est ça les héros, alors je n'ai aucune envie d'en être un. Vous ne comprenez pas… Le seul vrai héro que je connais, c'est All-Might. Tous les autres… Ils ne recherchent que la gloire ou l'argent ! Ils n'ont aucun intérêt à sauver les gens !

-Tu… Tu te trompe…

-Croit ce que tu veux, conclu Izuku en se relevant. Stain ? On le tue ? La vengeance, ça n'est pas un truc de héro. »

L'adulte regarda un instant les deux adolescents et hocha la tête. Cet enfant avait découvert l'identité de son élève –il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'échapper, ou Izuku aurait de gros problèmes. Celui-ci étudia un peu le corps étendu au sol. Où frapper pour qu'il meure rapidement ? La tempe ? La tempe, ça serait bien.

« - Vous serrez arrêtés, haleta le héro. J'ai déjà… envoyé ma position aux héros professionnels ! Peu… Peu importe si je meure ici… Vous f-finirez tout les deux derrière les barreaux ! »

Izuku émit un petit « tss » d'agacement. Ça n'arrangeait pas du tout leurs affaires, ça. Un héro ils pouvaient gérer, mais toute une troupe ? Il jeta un œil à son maître.

« - Finis-en vite, fit celui-ci. On doit partir. »

Il hocha la tête et se pencha sur le corps étendu. Les yeux d'Iida exultaient une rage mal contenue. Comme s'il n'avait pas peur de mourir… Imbécile. Seuls les idiots n'avaient pas peur de mourir. Il enfonça son couteau dans sa tempe d'un vif mouvement. Les traits de l'adolescent se détendirent immédiatement, et son assassin retira sa lame avec un bruit mou.

« - Il faut qu'on parte, fit Stain en le pressant. Si ce qu'il dit est vrai, on va avoir tout les héros du coin à notre poursuite. »

Son élève allait ouvrir la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'ils entendirent un fracas monstre au bout de la ruelle.

« - STAIN ! »

Les héros étaient déjà là –Deku reconnu la grosse voix d'Endeavor. Stain l'attrapa brusquement vers le bras et le poussa vers la sortie.

« - Vas-t-en ! Ne te retourne pas, tu m'entends ?!

\- Mais je veux.-

\- Ne me contredit pas, gronda le tueur de héro en baissant ses yeux rouges vers lui. Je t'interdis d'intervenir, c'est bien comprit ? Si un de nous deux s'en sort, alors notre combat ne se terminera pas ici. Vas-t-en, Izuku !

\- Mais, Stain !

\- Il est là ! fit une voix tout près d'eux. Attrapez –le ! »

Stain poussa brutalement son élève dans l'ombre et tira ses épées de leurs fourreaux. Horrifié, Izuku le regarda bondir en direction des héros qui courraient vers eux. Dissimulé dans les ombres, il put grimper sur les toits, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il devait obéir à Stain et retourner à l'appartement pour l'attendre.

Malgré les ordres, ils ne pus simplement pas s'enfuir sans un regard en arrière. Une fois sûr qu'on ne pouvait pas le voir, il se retourna pour étudier la scène. Deux héros étaient déjà à terre, immobilisés par l'alter de son maître. Ce dernier se battait contre Endeavor lui-même. Des flammes jaillissaient de la ruelle – le héro et le vilain se rendaient coup sur coup, mais les héros avaient l'avantage du nombre.

Avec horreur, Izuku vit deux héros de plus débarquer et encercler son maître. Ils le maîtrisèrent tant bien que mal, et Stain fini inconscient et blessé. Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues de son élève lorsqu'il les vit les emmener. Son esprit lui hurlait de leur courir après, de les faire souffrir, tellement qu'ils ne se souviendraient même pas de qui ils étaient, mais son corps était comme paralysé. Il était incapable de faire autre chose que de rester accroupis, tremblant, son alter s'activant parfois dans de petites étincelles vertes.

Lorsque tout les héros eurent disparut de sa vue, il osa enfin bouger, et rejoignit l'appartement secoué de sanglot silencieux. A peine arrivé, il s'effondra sur le canapé et alluma la télé pour avoir des nouvelles de son professeur. Etait-il vivant ? Mort ? Les informations s'allumèrent au milieu d'un reportage sur sa capture.

« -… confirmer que Stain, aussi surnommé, « Le tueur de Héros », a bien été appréhendé en fin d'après-midi ?

\- En effet, le vilain a été capturé par le héro Endeavor et son équipe, cet après-midi à Hosu, lieu de la dernière attaque sur la personne d'Ingenium. On déplore actuellement deux victimes : Redskin, un héro professionnel connu pour divers actes héroïques, et Iida Tenya, un élève d'U.A qui effectuait son stage professionnel à Hosu, âgé de seulement quinze ans. Ils ont tout deux été tués à l'arme blanche, et Stain a revendiqué les deux meurtres. Il sera déféré ce soir devant un tribunal exceptionnel… »

Deku coupa le son de la télé. Stain allait bien… Il irait en prison. Il sentit une rage sans nom lui tordre le ventre. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi est ce que personne ne comprenait qu'ils faisaient ça pour le bien de la société !

« - C'est pas juste, marmonna le jeune garçon, les joues baignées de larmes. »

Silencieux, il observa Endeavor parler aux caméras –sans doute pour se vanter d'avoir capturé le monstre Stain. Hypocrite. Un héro était censé sauver les gens. Qui avait-il sauvé ? Personne. Iida et Redskin étaient mort, et lui trouvait le moyen de trouver de la gloire. C'était écœurant.

Il éteint la télévision, trop en colère pour continuer à regarder. Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire, maintenant ? Il voulait se venger. Tuer tout ses héros qui ne comprenaient pas, ses aveugles aux yeux ouverts. Il pouvait le faire seul, non ? Non. Il ne pouvait pas. S'il était capturé comme son maître, alors leur idéal disparaîtrait.

Deku n'avait aucun doute quant à ses capacités. Il pouvait sans problème continuer ses meurtres seuls, d'un point de vue purement objectif. Mais il devait penser stratégique. S'il voulait libérer Stain de sa prison et montrer au monde à quel point il tait corrompu, il allait avoir besoin d'alliés.

Il se redressa et observa ses mains, couvertes de petites cicatrices en formes d'éclair. Il pouvait faire souffrir ses adversaires… et il savait déjà où trouver des alliés pour l'aider dans cette tâche.

Deku marchait la tête baissée, les yeux sur le sol. Vêtu de son fidèle sweet noir, il marchait les mains dans les poches. Autours de lui, il n'entendait que des conversations sur l'arrestation de Stain, survenue trois jours plus tôt. Il y avait aussi quelques murmures sur la fermeture provisoire de l'académie des héros. Suite au meurtre d'un des élèves, les cours avaient été interrompus pour une semaine, le temps que les élèves se remettent psychologiquement et que les mesures de sécurités soient renforcées.

Izuku avait vaguement entendu le discours du principal de l'école, mais n'y avait pas fait attention. Il avait d'autres choses à penser, comme sa destination d'aujourd'hui. Le bar de Shigaraki était bien entendu toujours au même endroit, et il n'eu aucun problème à y retourner. Le visage dissimulé par sa capuche, il s'avança dans la rue et fut arrêté par deux types qu'il identifia comme des membres de l'Alliance des Super-Vilains.

« - Hé, gamin, fit l'un d'entre eux. Ta mère ne t'a pas dit de ne pas venir jouer par ici ? »

Il les regarda à peine. Ça n'tait pas eux qui les intéressaient. Le seul à qui il voulait parler, c'était le chef de l'organisation. Un des types l'arrêta en l'attrapant par l'épaule.

« - Oh, t'es sourd ?

\- Je vais voir Shigaraki. Laissez-moi passer. »

Les deux échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. Izuku sera un peu les poings dans ses manches. Ils le traitaient comme un gamin…

« - Je ne pense pas, le mioche. Allez, dégage avant qu'on te refasse le portait. »

Il lui donna un coup dans l'épaule, qui le fit trébucher. Vif comme l'éclair, Deku se retourna et plaqua l'une de ses mains gantées sur la poitrine de son agresseur. Il y eu une explosion d'éclair vert et un hurlement d'agonie. Propulsé à quelques mètres, sa victime percuta un mur et ne se releva pas.

« - Petit enfoiré ! »

Le second tenta de lui mettre un coup de pied mais il l'évita facilement et lui décrocha un High Kick en pleine tête. Sonné, l'adulte s'effondra et l'enfant continua son chemin en grimaçant. Son gant fumait –il n'avait pas prit le temps de l'enlever avant d'activer son alter. Il mit sa main dans sa poche et poussa la porte du bar.

Il n'avait pas changé. La seule différence était les personnes présentes. Il ne se souvenait pas d'eux. Il y avait une fille portant un uniforme, et un homme à la peau presque entièrement constituée de cicatrices violettes… Ils se tournèrent vers lui avec un air étonné.

« - T'es qui, toi ?! »

Shigaraki était là aussi, assis sur le bar. Il tourna la tête vers Izuku lorsque celui-ci retira sa capuche, dévoilant ses yeux verts et son visage adolescent. Le vilain gronda.

« - Toi ! Qu'est ce que tu fou ici ?

\- Tu le connais, Shigaraki ? S'étonna la petite blonde.

\- C'est le chien-chien de Stain, cracha l'homme aux mains. Maintenant qu'il a été capturé, tu viens pleurer dans nos bras ?!

\- Je ne pleure pas, répondit Izuku d'une voix polaire. Et Stain ne restera pas longtemps derrière les barreaux. »

Il observa ses interlocuteurs. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de là petite blonde, celle-ci rougit en détournant les yeux. Etrange, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur elle.

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda celui qui avait des cicatrices.

\- J'irais le sortir de là, répondit Izuku en accrochant son regard. Mais je n'y arriverais pas tout seul.

\- Comme si on allait t'aider, ricana Shigaraki. C'est toi qui a une dette envers le professeur, pas l'inverse ? Qu'est ce que tu crois, que tu peux débarquer ici et demander ce que tu veux ?

\- Je sais que j'ai une dette envers lui, répondit Izuku. C'est pour ça qu'en échange, je rejoindrais l'alliance. »

Il y eu une seconde de silence avant que Shigaraki n'éclate de rire, vite suivit par quelques autres.

« - Qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'on veut de toi ? Demanda l'homme aux mains après s'être remis de son hilarité. T'es qu'un gosse. Personne n'a besoin de toi. »

Loin de se laisser démonter, Izuku retira les bretelles de son sac et le lança à Kurogiri, qui le rattrapa par réflexe. L'homme-portail l'ouvrit et en ressortit un cahier. Un peu circonspect, il l'ouvrit et le feuilleta. Son visage sans trait semblait être plus surpris de secondes en secondes.

« - Ce sont des notes sur les héros, fit-il après quelques pages. Elles sont étonnement complètes… Et concernent beaucoup de nos ennemis.

\- J'en ai une quinzaine comme ça, fit Izuku. Si vous acceptez de m'aider, ils sont tous à vous.

\- Dans tes rêves ! »

Kurogiri se pencha vers son chef et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Izuku ne pouvait pas les entendre, mais ils semblaient se disputer. Loin de se laisser abattre, il promena son regard dans le bar miteux. Quelle triste planque.

« - Moi je suis pour qu'il nous rejoigne, fit joyeusement la petite blonde. Dabi et moi, on est venu ici pour continuer l'œuvre de Stain et tuer les héros ! Si c'est son élève, alors je veux qu'il vienne !

\- Calme-toi, Toga. La décision ne nous revient pas. »

La dénommée Toga fit la moue mais se rapprocha d'Izuku. De plus près, il put voir qu'elle avait l'air étrange et avait la manie de faire tourner un couteau dans ses mains. Elle lui sourit d'une manière un peu flippante.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas ! Même si Shigaraki ne veut pas, moi, je t'aiderais. C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Je, euh, je m'appelle Deku. Merci de bien vouloir m'aider, Toga. »

Il le pensait. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Elle n'avait aucune raison de l'aider. Alors il appréciait la proposition à sa juste valeur. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans le bar, il sourit.

Il fut détourné de sa nouvelle amie( ?) par Shigaraki qui revenait. Il se grattait furieusement le coup. Izuku remarqua qu'il avait la peau toute abîmée. Ça devait être douloureux.

« - Okay, le mioche. T'es avec nous, mais c'est moi le chef, t'a comprit ? Tu m'obéis, sinon tu dégage.

\- J'ai bien comprit, chef. »

Le titre sembla calmer un peu le vilain. Toga eu une petite exclamation de joie et attrapa le bras d'Izuku, visiblement ravie.

« - Tu entends ça, Deku ? On va pouvoir passer du temps ensemble, maintenant ! Aller viens, je vais te faire visiter ! »

Sans qu'il n'eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, la jeune fille l'entraîna vers l'arrière cuisine du bar. Qui n'était absolument pas une arrière cuisine, mais un long couloir doté d'escaliers et de porte. Oh… Alors le bar n'était qu'une façade. Ça n'était pas étonnant, finalement.

Rassuré quant à son intégration dans l'Alliance, Izuku laissa sa guide l'entraîner dans les profondeurs de la base.

* * *

 **Bouya.**

 **Je mange les review.**


	5. Chapter 5 - ESCADRON GENESIS

**Pardon de ne pas avoir posté hier, ma livebox c'est suicidée, et sa remplaçante viens juste d'arriver. Bref, voici la suite :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 : ESCADRON GENESIS**

En cinq semaines, Izuku avait appris beaucoup de choses sur l'Alliance.

Premièrement, elle comptait un nombre de membres important, mais seuls quelques uns étaient réellement puissants. Il y avait Shigaraki, bien sûr, mais celui-ci était si immature que la nouvelle recrue n'arrivait pas à avoir peur de lui. Un jour, il avait tapé une crise de nerfs parce qu'un malheureux type s'était assis sur son fauteuil ! Il avait fallut tout les efforts de Kurogiri pour le calmer (et la victime de sa colère avait préféré s'enfermer chez lui pour quelques temps).

Il avait aussi appris à connaître Toga. Comme il en avait eu l'intuition, la jeune fille était complètement dérangée. Elle semblait adorer tuer et désirait rendre le monde plus simple par ce moyen. Elle semblait aussi nourrir une admiration à son égard. Izuku était terriblement embarrassé en son fort intérieur. Il s'efforçait de ne pas rougir quand elle venait trop près de lui, mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment. Toga était également très amie avec un certain Twice, qui souffrait d'un trouble de la personnalité sévère. Malgré ça, Izuku le trouvait assez sympathique, et le vilain l'avait fait rire plusieurs fois.

Enfin, il y avait l'homme aux cicatrices. Il n'avait jamais révélé son nom et se faisait appeler Dabi. Izuku ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus –il n'avait pas non plus dit son nom, préférant rester sous l'identité de « Deku ». On ne savait jamais.

Quelques autres, comme Magne, étaient puissants mais pas vraiment important au sein de l'organisation. Deku n'avait pas beaucoup parlé à la jeune femme –puisqu'elle en était une, malgré tout ce que pouvaient dire les salauds sur son passage. Toga avait déjà corrigé l'un d'entre eux, et ça n'avait pas été beau à voir. La tueuse aimait beaucoup « Grande Sœur Magne », comme elle aimait l'appeler. Flattée par ce surnom, la vilaine lui emmenait parfois des gâteaux qu'elle cuisinait elle-même, et qui étaient par ailleurs délicieux.

Il était justement en train d'en déguster une part, assis au bar aux cotés de Toga et Twice. Les deux discutaient avec enthousiasme d'un manga sortit récemment. Lui était plongé dans la rédaction d'une analyse de super-héro, murmurant pour lui-même tout en écrivant. Depuis qu'il avait rejoins l'Alliance, ses carnets étaient devenus essentiels, à tel point que Shigaraki ne s'opposait même plus à sa présence. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il lui parlait plus poliment, mais qu'importe.

« - Hé, Deku ! fit Toga en se penchant sur son épaule. Tu a vu Dabi récemment ?

\- Pas depuis quelques jours. Pourquoi ? »

A son grand désarroi, le passe-temps préféré des deux amis étaient de spéculer sur la vie de l'homme aux cicatrices. Ils avaient quelques théories farfelues qui lui retournaient le cerveau, la dernière en date étant que lui et Shigaraki entretenaient une relation romantique. C'était tellement improbable qu'ils y croyaient dur comme fer. Bref.

« - Pour rien, ça fait juste un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vu, répondit Twice en avalant son gâteaux. Il me manque ! J'espère qu'on ne le reverra plus jamais. »

Habitué à présent, le jeune garçon ne fit pas attention aux paroles contradictoires de son camarade. Tous avaient un petit grain ici, de toute façon. Ça les rendait attachant.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pus continuer leur discutions, la porte de l'arrière-cuisine s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Kurogiri, comme toujours impeccablement habillé dans son costume de serveur.

« - Le professeur veut vous voir, fit-il de sa voix désincarnée. »

Les adolescents échangèrent un regard puis se hâtèrent de suivre le majordome dans les dédales de la base. En son fort intérieur, Izuku tremblait d'excitation. Le professeur ! L'homme qui avait changé sa vie. Il lui devait tout, mais il le terrifiait en même temps. Et il allait lui reparler ! Il entra à la suite des autres dans une salle dotée d'un grand écran. Plusieurs vilains étaient rassemblés, dont Shigaraki, Dabi et Magne. De plus en plus curieux quant au sujet de la rencontre, Deku s'adossa à une table et ouvrit grand les oreilles.

A l'écran, le professeur était symbolisé par une neige fine. Il saluait l'assemblée. Comprenant qu'ils étaient en retard, les nouveaux arrivés grimacèrent.

« -…rassemblés ici les meilleurs éléments de l'Alliance. Grâce aux notes du jeune Deku, nous en savons à présent bien plus sur nos ennemis. »

Plusieurs vilains se tournèrent vers le collégien, qui rougit et rentra la tête dans ses épaules, embarrassé. Il eu droit à quelques sourires et Twice lui tapa dans le dos.

« - Il est temps de passer à l'action, repris le professeur. Vous n'êtes pas sans connaître l'académie U.A, qui forme les meilleurs héros de notre époque. Il va sans dire que cette école contrarie la plupart de nos objectifs. »

Izuku releva vivement la tête. Yuei ! La célèbre école ! Kacchan était entré là bas, et il avait même All-Might comme professeur. A cause d'un des élèves, son maître croupissait dans une prison. Il sentit la colère enflammer son cœur et serra le point.

« - Il se trouve que je désire m'entretenir avec l'un des élèves de cette école. Je veux que vous le rameniez ici. Vous pourrez bien sûr en profiter pour faire des dégâts dans les rangs ennemis.

\- L'un d'eux a été tué récemment, observa Dabi. La sécurité est bien plus renforcée, maintenant. On ne pourra pas entrer dans l'enceinte de l'école.

\- Effectivement, répondit All for One d'une voix calme. C'est pourquoi vous ne les attaquerez pas à l'école, mais lors de leur stage en plein air, qui se déroulera dans une semaine. D'ici là, je laisse Shigaraki trouver le moyen de me ramener ce jeune garçon.

\- Attraper un collégien c'est pas bien dur, renifla l'homme aux mains. On va en faire qu'une bouchée.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravis. »

Deku n'écouta pas la suite de la conversation, trop absorbé par la photo qui venait de s'afficher sur l'écran. Il aurait reconnu ces cheveux blonds entre mille, eux qui se dressaient en pic presque aussi agressifs que leurs propriétaires. Son vieil ami Kacchan fixait l'objectif d'un air mauvais.

Il serra les points et fit jaillir quelques discrets éclairs de ses doigts. Lui… Il le haïssait de tout son cœur. Qu'est ce que le professeur pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Ce supposé héro n'avait rien d'un véritable sauveur. Alors pourquoi All for One était-il intéressé par lui ?

« - Calme toi, murmura une voix à son oreille. »

Il sursauta et se retourna pour faire face aux yeux bleus de Dabi, qui s'était penché vers lui. Constatant que son alter commençait à s'affoler, il détendit ses poings et hocha doucement la tête vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci lui rendit son salut et croisa les bras en revenant à sa position initiale. Izuku se reconnectera sur l'écran, mais le professeur mis fin à la conversation.

Aussitôt, un brouhaha envahis la salle, chacun donnant son point de vue sur ce qu'il fallait faire, pourquoi ce garçon en particulier… Shigaraki fini par taper du poing sur le bureau.

« - FERMEZ-LA ! »

Le silence ce fit peu à peu, et le chef se mit à marcher de long en large dans la salle. Il semblait réfléchir –enfin il supposait, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas voir son visage à cause de la main qui le recouvrait.

« - Comment on vas s'y prendre, chef ? Demanda Magne, adossée à un mur.

\- Je réfléchis, marmonna celui-ci en se grattant le coup. Le prof à dit qu'on devait attaquer pendant le stage, mais je ne sais pas où c'est.

\- Vous devriez demander à notre contact à l'école, fit Kurogiri en faisant disparaître la poussière qu'était devenu le meuble maltraité par son supérieur.

\- Oui, voilà. Je vais faire ça et puis après, on fera un plan pour tous les détruire. »

Il se mit à marmonner des injures envers les héros, comme il le faisait souvent. Les autres prirent cela comme un signal et commencèrent à quitter la pièce. La plupart savaient déjà qu'ils avaient un contact dans l'école, mais ignoraient qui s'était. Izuku était très curieux à se propos, comme tout les autres. Un professeur ? Un élève ? Pourquoi était-il allié à eux ?

Il laissa tomber ses interrogations pour le moment. Son esprit était encore tourné vers Kacchan. Le pauvre… Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. Bien fait pour lui.

Tout le monde se rassemblait dans le bar, aussi il choisit d'aller faire un tour dans la base, pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement. Ses pas résonnaient dans les couloirs déserts. Il se perdit vite dans ses pensées, évidement tournées vers son ami d'enfance et la mission à venir. Il pourrait se venger. Non, pas se venger, mais faire en sorte qu'il ne devienne jamais un héro –parce qu'il serait un mauvais héro, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Il déambula tant et si bien qu'il fini par arriver devant une grande porte en verre teinté. C'était là qu'étaient postés les Nomus en observation. Izuku était à la fois fasciné et dégoûté par les bestioles, qui avaient reçut plusieurs alter au prix d'une mutation souvent immonde. Après tout, il était un peu comme eux…

Il observa son reflet dans la glace. Sa peau pâle tranchait avec son hoodie noir. Ses yeux verts avaient perdu un éclat, mais en avaient gagné un autre, plus adulte, plus malsain. Des cernes violets ne le quittaient plus sans qu'il se sente fatigué.

Il retira ses gants et observa ses mains, couturées de cicatrices causées par son alter. _Nerve_ était difficile à contrôler. Parfois encore, il laissait involontairement s'échapper des éclairs de ses doigts, comme quelques minutes auparavant. Ça ne le préoccupait pas. En seulement quelques mois, il avait réussit à faire ce que d'autre mettaient des années à accomplir ! Il pouvait être fier –et il savait que Stain, loin derrière ses barreaux de prison, était fier aussi. Rien que ça lui mettait du baume au cœur.

L'espion avait envoyé toutes les informations sur le stage. Ainsi, l'alliance appris qui y participerait, où et quand cela se produirait précisément, qui les kidnappeurs auraient à affronter.

Izuku avait appris avec déception qu'All Might ne ferait pas partie du voyage. Il avait été désigné comme membre de l'escadron génesis, ce qui l'emplissait de fierté, mais aussi d'excitation : il allait pouvoir se battre contre Kacchan ! Bon, il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié la bagarre, amis là, c'était pour la bonne cause. Peut être que comme ça, il pourrait comprendre ce qu'All for One lui trouvait.

Les membres de l'escadron étaient rassemblés dans une salle de la base. Ils discutaient du plan à suivre, assistés par un grand écran où étaient affichés tout un tas d'information.

« - Le mieux, ça serait d'en mettre hors d'état de nuire un maximum dès de départ, disait Magne en observant les visages des héros. On ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal avec les gosses, mais les héros pourraient poser problème.

\- On pourrait utiliser mon alter, fit Mustard depuis sa chaise. »

Deku jeta un coup d'œil à l'adolescent. Il ne le connaissait que de vue, amis savait que son alter lui permettait de libérer un gaz soporifique puissant.

« - Ouais, c'est bien, répondit Shigaraki, perché sur une chaise de bar. Tu endors les enfoirés inutiles, et les autres vous les massacrez.

\- Il faut récupérer Bakugou.

\- Je m'en occuperais, intervint un autre vilain. Une fois réduit, il sera facile à transporter. »

« Mr Compress », comme l'homme était surnommé, s'attira des hochements de tête appréciateurs. Réduire les choses était un alter bien utile. Deku choisit cependant ce moment pour s'éclaircir la gorge, un peu mal à l'aise mais décidé à se faire entendre. Les regards se tournèrent dans sa direction.

« - N'oubliez pas son alter. Il est capable de produire des explosions. Il marche avec la sueur de ses mains. Elles peuvent être très destructrices, mais à lui permet aussi d'être plus rapide ou de sauter plus haut… Et plus il se bat, plus il est puissant. Il faudra le maîtriser rapidement. Kacchan peut être… Acharné.

\- T'a l'air de bien le connaître, Deku. »

Il haussa les épaules. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait pourquoi il avait rejoins Stain –puisqu'aucun ne lui avait posé la question. Mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de cacher l'information.

« - Nous avons grandit ensemble. Il me déteste. Il va sûrement vouloir s'en prendre à moi, d'ailleurs. »

Oh, il avait hâte de voir son regard lorsqu'il découvrirait son nouvel alter… Un petit sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de l'adolescent. Tout ça allait être diablement excitant.

« - Il suffit qu'il se rende compte que je suis avec vous, poursuivit-il. Il viendra certainement directement vers moi. Il suffit que Compress ne soit pas très loin. Les autres peuvent se concentrer pour faire le plus de dégâts possible.

\- Je voudrais rencontrer tes amis, Deku ! fit Toga à côté de lui, un grand sourire planqué sur le visage. Peut être qu'on pourrait devenir amis aussi ! J'aimerais bien ! »

Il lui sourit pendant que les autres approuvaient le plan. Shigaraki râla un peu (parce que c'était sa seule façon de communiquer, ça et le rire hystérique) et Dabi se leva de sa chaise pour s'approcher du tableau où étaient affichés les visages des élèves.

« - Lui, là, fit-il en désignant un élève du doigt. On devrait le prendre aussi.

\- Hein ? »

Le brûlé s'écarta pour montrer à tous celui qu'il désignait. Il y eu quelques murmures dans la salle.

« - Le fils Todoroki ? Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on en fasse ?

\- C'est le fils d'Endeavor. Le héro numéro deux, comment vous pensez qu'on va être vu si on a son fils en otage ? Il ne le laissera sûrement pas passer. Question de fierté. »

Izuku crût déceler une étrange rancœur dans ses paroles. Dabi avait-il quelque chose contre Endeavor ? Peut être. Ils avaient tous leurs raisons d'être là, après tout.

« - Lui aussi est fort. Il a fini deuxième au championnat de Yuei, remarqua-t-il. Il utilise la glace et le feu, même si c'est beaucoup plus souvent la glace. Il faudra faire attention à lui.

-Je m'en occuperais. »

Vu le ton employé par le vilain, personne ne répliqua. Ses arguments censés pesaient aussi dans la balance.

La réunion suivit son cours. Quelques petits détails furent ajoutés, comme l'enlèvement de Ragdoll, dont l'alter était fort utile. Ils reçurent surtout l'ordre de faire le plus de dégâts possibles. Ce qui, vu ceux qui composaient l'escadron, ne devrait pas être très difficile.

Deux heures plus tard, chacun allait se procurer l'équipement dont ils auraient besoin dans trois jours. Pour certain c'était leurs armes, d'autres des moyens de communication, et pour tous des masques à gaz qui leur permettrais de résister à l'alter de Mustard.

Izuku, qui n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose si ce n'était cette protection élémentaire, se rappelait en avoir vu quelques uns dans un des placards de la base. Il –mit quelques minutes à les retrouver, mais ils semblaient parfaitement fonctionnels.

« - Tu était vraiment ami avec Bakugou ? »

La voix le fit sursauter et il lâcha ses cartons, des éclairs verts jaillissant pour écarter son agresseur. L'agresseur en question –qui n'en était pas un- évita habilement les projections et ramassa un masque tombé à terre.

« - Dabi ! Ne me fait pas peur comme ça. C'est dangereux. »

Le vilain haussa les épaules.

« - Tu n'a pas répondu ma question.

\- Ah… Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ami soit le bon mot, répondit le garçon en ramassant les masques pour dissimuler sa gêne. Quand on était petit oui, on était amis, mais… Il a commencé à me détester parce que j'étais faible. Je n'avais pas un alter fort, et pourtant je voulais être un héro, comme lui… »

Il rassembla les masques dans le carton avec un sourire un peu triste. Tout ça lui semblait bien loin, maintenant.

« - Ton alter est puissant, pourtant.

\- Je… »

Il se mordit la lèvre en jetant un coup d'œil en biais au brûlé. Et s'il était comme Kacchan ? Lui, le faible sans-alter, perdu au milieu d'une armée de vilain… Mais il n'était plus faible à présent, et si Dabi osait se moquer de lui, il ne se laisserait pas faire.

« - Je suis né sans alter, expliqua-t-il finalement. C'est le professeur qui m'en a donné un. »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Dabi hausser un sourcil.

« - Tu n'avais pas d'alter, et tu voulais quand même être un héro ?

\- C'est stupide, je sais, soupira le jeune garçon. Je me suis bien rendu compte que c'était impossible, mais l'idée que Kacchan puisse être un héro, alors qu'il est tellement… Tellement lui. Ça m'était insupportable. Alors j'ai rejoins Stain. Il m'a ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses. »

Il referma le carton en soulevant un peu de poussière, et sourit à son camarade, qui le regardait d'un air indéchiffrable. Il avait fait le deuil de son rêve à présent. Il ne serait pas un héro, mais il contribuait tout de même à rendre la société meilleure, alors ça n'était pas si grave. Dabi lui rendit un sourire presque narquois, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ils se mirent à marcher en direction du bar.

« - Tu a vraiment l'air d'avoir une dent contre Endeavor, fit Deku après quelques mètres.

\- C'est le cas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu pense vraiment que c'est un bon héro ? Demanda le brûlé en le dardant de ses yeux bleus. »

Izuku prit le temps de réfléchir. Il ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question –le seul qui comptait à ses yeux, c'était le numéro un, All Might. Alors le numéro deux ? Il l'avait un peu zappé, à vrai dire.

« - Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il finalement. D'un côté, il essaye toujours d'intervenir dans les situations dangereuses, mais de l'autre, il à l'air d'être odieux et de ne chercher que la gloire.

\- La gloire est tout à ses yeux, gronda Dabi. Le reste, il n'en a rien à foutre. Ce type est une pourriture, tant en héro qu'en civil. Nous somme en guerre contre les héros, hein ? Alors je veux qu'il souffre le plus possible, autant qu'il le mérite. »

Étonné par la rage qui se dégageait des mots de son collègue, Izuku ne répondit rien. Le jeune homme avait l'air de haïr Endeavor de tout son cœur, c'était certain. Il ne demanda pas pourquoi. Ça n'aurait pas été poli.

« - Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors c'est un mauvais héro. Donc il ne doit plus en être un. Pas vrai ?

\- Tu l'as dit, gamin. ».


	6. Chapter 6 - SEE YOU AGAIN

**CHAPITRE 6 - SEE YOU AGAIN**

Les membres de l'escadron étaient sur le départ. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques temps, plongeant la ville dans la pénombre. Les vilains avaient fini leurs dernières vérifications et attendaient, tendus, que Kurogiri ouvre un portail jusqu'à la montagne qui serait leur scène.

Izuku ressentait un mélange d'excitation et de stress qui montait au fur et à mesure des minutes. Il allait revoir Kacchan pour la première fois depuis ce fameux jour… Ce jour où il était près à sauter du toit, conforme aux mots du blond. Ça lui semblait remonter à des années, maintenant. Il remit une dernière fois ses gants en place et enfin, le départ fut donné.

Ils s'engagèrent dans le vortex ouvert par Kurogiri. Le paysage changea autours d'eux, l'air se remplit des saveurs de la forêt. Izuku releva la tête et aperçut une pleine lune qui éclairait la montagne silencieuse. Une belle nuit, à ne pas en douter.

A ses côtés, Toga lui sourit sous son masque. Elle avait emmené de quoi récupérer le sang de pas mal de monde –puisqu'un métamorphe était extrêmement utile dans leurs rangs, il lui fallait du carburant. Il leva le pouce dans sa direction.

Lorsque les dix membres de l'escadron eurent franchit le portail, celui-ci se résorba derrière eux, les laissant seuls dans la clairière.

« - Vérifiez que vos masques sont bien mis, fit Mustard à ses coéquipiers. Si vous respirez mon gaz, vous dormirez jusqu'à demain au moins. »

Il attendit une minute que tout le monde soit près, puis activa son alter. Izuku regarda avec intérêt un gaz noirâtre se répandre autours d'eux. Bientôt, ils furent noyés dans cet effluve sombre, qui commença à se répandre parmi les arbres.

« - Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne soient atteints ?

\- Vu la force du vent, une petite minute, je dirais.

\- Très bien. Dispersez-vous, ordonna Dabi en désignant les arbres.»

Izuku hocha la tête et rejoins Compress, son binôme. Le vilain lui fit signe de le suivre et s'engagea dans les bosquets. Fort heureusement, il faisait nuit, et leurs vêtements noirs et blanc se fondaient dans les ombres. Izuku avait de nouveau troqué son hoodie contre son costume de vilain. Son couteau pendait à sa taille.

« - Si l'on dois se battre, essaye de ne pas trop abîmer l'objectif, lui murmura son partenaire.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide. »

L'homme masqué hocha la tête. Ils suivirent un chemin de terre pendant quelques minutes, dans le silence le plus total. Ils virent des flammes s'élever au loin, signe que Dabi avait mit feu à une partie de la forêt. S'ils s'en tenaient au plan, Twice lui fabriquerais des clones pour distraire les pros. Eux pouvaient se concentrer sur leurs objectifs.

Leur objectif étant deux jeunes garçons, ils se mirent à leur recherche sans tarder.

Déjà, ils entendaient des cris et des bruits de combat. Ça n'avait pas traîné. En se moment même, Magne et son binôme devaient affronter les PussyCats. Moonfish était quelque part en train de manger des gens, Monsieur-Muscle devait également traîner en quête de gens à tuer… Izuku réalisa soudain qu'il était entouré de psychopathes.

Il n'eu pas le temps de tergiverser sur cette découverte. Trois formes jaillirent soudain d'entre les arbres, tombant nez à nez avec eux. Deku n'eu aucun mal à reconnaître Kacchan –qui était accompagné de Shouto Todoroki, qui portait un autre élève, inconscient.

Il croisa le regard rouge de Bakugou. Il vit clairement le moment où celui-ci le reconnu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa peau pâlit. C'était comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme.

« -… Deku ?

\- Eh bien, voyez-vous ça ! Nos deux cibles ensemble, ricana Mr Compress. Ça sera encore plus facile qu'on ne l'imaginait !

\- Putain de merde, Deku ! cria le blond sans porter aucune attention à l'homme masqué. Qu'est ce que tu fous avec eux ?! T'a pété les plombs ou quoi ?!

\- Au contraire. J'ai ouvert les yeux, tu vois… ça fait cet effet quand tu te résous à sauter d'un toit. »

Il vit clairement son ami pâlir un peu plus, mais ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer. Il dégaina son couteau et lui fonça dessus à toute vitesse. Seuls les réflexes de son adversaire lui permirent d'éviter d'être poignardé. Une explosion souffla au visage d'Izuku qui avait fait un bond en arrière pour l'éviter. Il sentit tout de même la chaleur lui roussir les cheveux.

« - Wow, Kacchan ! Tu t'es beaucoup amélioré ! C'est grâce à All-Might que t'es devenu aussi fort ?

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fou, putain ?! »

Un pic de glace jaillit au coin de ses yeux ; il sauta pour l'éviter, et profita de cet élan pour porter une autre attaque à Bakugou.

Cette fois, il réussit à arracher une partit de sa manche et un filet de sang recouvrit sa lame. Son ennemi poussa un cri de rage et lui décocha une formidable explosion en plein visage. Balayé plusieurs mètres plus loin, Izuku atterrit violement sur le sol. Son visage lui faisait un mal de chien et le haut de sa chemise était en lambeaux.

Il vit Mr Compress s'attaquer à Todoroki. Les éclats de glace jaillissaient de part et d'autre du vilain, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment en difficulté. Bien… Il pouvait se concentrer sur sa cible.

Il se remit debout et enleva ses gants. Bakugou le regardait avec un mélange d'incrédulité, de rage et de douleur sur le visage. Oh, il aimait cette expression.

« - Arrête tout de suite, putain de Deku ! Ne m'oblige pas à t'éclater la gueule ! »

L'adolescent eu un éclat de rire qui déstabilisa le blond.

« - C'est là que tu te trompe, sourit-il en prenant une position d'attaque. Tu avais raison, tu sais ! Il a fallut que je saute du toit, et puis, j'ai pus renaître ! Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai même eu un alter dans ma nouvelle vie ! »

Il bondit en avant, la main tendue. Des éclairs verts jaillirent de ses doigts pour fondre sur sa cible. Figé par la surprise, Bakugou n'eu pas le réflexe d'esquiver. Les éclairs l'atteignirent à l'épaule. Il sentit la douleur éclater en flash, comme si tous les nerfs de son bras s'étaient enflammés au même moment.

Il recula en titubant, la main plaquée sur son bras –il n'y avait aucune blessure, comment pouvait-il avoir si mal ?

« - Tu aime mon nouvel alter ? Demanda Deku en se penchant vers lui. Il est beau, hein ?

\- Casse toi, putain de taré ! »

Il lui décocha un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. A moitié assommé, Izuku ne réussit pas à éviter une nouvelle explosion qui lui faucha les jambes. Il percuta violement le sol. Une cheville habillée de bleu traversa son champ de vision. Il l'attrapa et libéra toute la rage qu'il avait accumulé jusque là.

Un hurlement de souffrance pure retentit dans toute la forêt. Todoroki se retourna vivent, pour voir son camarade s'effondrer comme une poupée de chiffon, fauché par l'étrange alter de ce type.

« - Bakugou !

\- Ne regarde pas ailleurs, gamin ! »

Il dressa devant lui un mur de glace pour empêcher son adversaire de s'approcher de lui. Haletant, il essaya de rejoindre son camarade, mais un coup de poing l'envoya au sol. Les mains crispées sur son estomac bien trop douloureux pour un simple coup, il releva les yeux vers ce garçon de son âge, avec sa lueur de folie dans les prunelles vertes.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut une chaussure ferrée se lever devant son visage.

« - Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte, observa Compress en miniaturisant leurs cibles. Je pense que celui-là a le nez cassé. »

Izuku haussa les épaules, pas plus déphasé que ça.

« - Ils sont trop puissants pour qu'on puisse prendre le risque de les laisser répliquer. Préviens Dabi qu'on revient, d'accord ? »

Dieu qu'il avait mal au bras ! Sa manche était déchirée au niveau de l'épaule. Dans l'obscurité, il avait du mal à voir la blessure, mais c'était certainement cassé. Sa peau brûlée lui faisait bien trop mal. Il appliqua sa main intacte sur la blessure et y envoya une petite série d'éclairs. _Nerve_ ne servait pas qu'à faire mal. Il sentit aussitôt la douleur refluer. Bien… ça suffirait pour le moment.

« - Dépêche toi, l'appela son complice. On a cinq minutes pour rejoindre le point de rassemblement.

\- Je suis sûr que Dabi à mis le feu au dortoir. Combien tu pense qu'il y a de morts ?

\- Aucune idée. Je suppose qu'on le saura bientôt. »

L'adolescent hocha la tête et ramassa ses gants abandonnés sur le sol.

La forêt était en proie aux flammes. Un seul chemin était dégagé. Ils croisèrent Toga sur le chemin du retour. La jeune fille avait l'air ravie.

« - Deku ! Tu es mignon quand tu saigne. Ça fait mal ?

\- Pas vraiment. On dirait que tu t'es bien amusée.

\- Oui ! Je me suis fait des amies. Elles sont mignonnes ! Elles ont faillit me tuer, tu sais. Mais bon, je suis partie avant. »

La jeune fille observa ses aiguilles avec un rien de déception. Elle n'avait pus prendre le sang que d'une fille ! Nul, comme chasse.

« - Ne fait pas cette tête, sourit Deku. On aura d'autres occasions de prendre leur sang. On a déjà deux élèves dans les billes de Mr Compress. Tu pourras sans doute en prendre un peu. »

La blonde approuva avec un petit couinement d'excitation. Ils arrivèrent dans la clairière, où la plupart de leurs collègues étaient déjà rassemblés. Manquaient à l'appel Moonfish, Spinner, Mustard et Musclar.

« - On devrait les attendre, fit Magne en plissant les yeux pour tenter de les apercevoir dans le chaos ambiant.

\- Non, trancha Dabi. Ils on manqué le rendez-vous, on s'en va.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil ça ! T'es vraiment un mec un or. »

Toga s'approcha de Twice pour lui raconter qu'elle venait de se faire des amis. De son côté, Izuku s'assis sur un rocher en attendant le portail. Maintenant que l'adrénaline était retombée, la fatigue l'assommait. Dabi s'approcha de lui pour observer son bras.

« - T'es brûlé. Ça laissera sans doute des traces.

\- Je vais finir par te ressembler, plaisanta le jeune garçon.

\- Compte là-dessus, morveux. Tu ne seras jamais aussi cool que moi. »

Le plus jeune eu un éclat de rire. Le portail de Kurogiri s'ouvrit à quelques mètres d'eux. Dabi passa un bras autours de sa taille en voyant qu'il peinait à avancer. Ce gosse, franchement… Ils passèrent les miasmes noirs pour arriver dans une des grandes salles de la base.

« - Vous avez les gosses ?

\- Ils sont là, répondit tranquillement Compress en désignant deux billes. Et les autres ont bien morflé, aussi.

\- Va les mettre dans des pièces. Je ne veux pas de ça dans mon bar. »

Le vilain obéit à son chef et sortit de la pièce. Soutenu par Dabi, Izuku sentit la tête lui tourner. Il put remarquer que Magne et Toga étaient légèrement blessées. Kurogiri s'affairaient déjà à leurs côtés. Dabi le fit asseoir sur une chaise et récupéra une trousse de premier secours. Il arracha le reste de sa chemise déjà à moitié en lambeaux.

« - Il y est pas allé de main morte, constata le brûlé en nettoyant sa blessure.

\- C'est Kacchan… Il n'y va jamais de main morte. »

Somnolent, il regarda vaguement son collègue nettoyer la plaie et lui poser une attelle. Grâce à son alter, il ne ressentait qu'un vague sentiment d'inconfort.

« - La brulure va rester.

\- C'est pas grave, répondit-il en baillant. J'ai déjà des cicatrices, alors une de plus…

\- Tu devrais aller dormir. Prend une des chambres à l'étage. »

Il hocha la tête. Rentrer à son appartement dans cet état lui semblait une tâche complètement impossible. Il remercia le plus vieux pour son aide et fila dans les étages. Les chambres, au dessus du bar, n'étaient pas très grandes et un peu miteuses, mais il y avait un lit et c'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

Il s'y effondra avec un grognement de soulagement. Il peinait encore à réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Il avait revu Kacchan, ils s'étaient battus… Et il avait gagné. Cette réalisation amena un sourire ravis sur son visage. Il l'avait battu ! Lui, Kacchan, s'était incliné devant lui, alors même qu'il avait été entraîné par All-Might lui-même ! Quel sentiment merveilleux… Et il n'avait qu'une marque de brûlure sur le bras en compensation.

Il voulait bien être brûlé sur toute la surface du corps si ça pouvais encore inverser les rôles.

Izuku fut réveillé par son épaule, qui lui faisait un mal de chien.

Il se redressa avec une grimace de douleur. Son alter ne faisait plus effet. Il tituba jusqu'au miroir craquelé qui ornait l'un des murs. Il avait une tête affreuse. Sans affaires pour se changer, il ne pouvait que rester torse-nu. De toute façon, il doutait que sa peau brûlée supporte le moindre tissu.

Il utilisa son alter pour soulager la douleur, et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure, amis le soleil dehors lui indiquait qu'il avait dormis tout le reste de la nuit. Est-ce que les médias parlaient déjà d'eux ?

L'adolescent descendit au bar, où étaient installés quelques uns de ses camarades. Toga, les cheveux défaits, dégustait un bol de céréales aux côté de Magne. La jeune femme couvait l'adolescente du regard.

« - Deku ! Tu a une sale tête, fit-elle en l'apercevant. Viens manger quelque chose, tu as manqué le déjeuner. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule en s'installant au bar. Quinze heures, déjà. Magne déposa devant lui un bol de céréales sucrées.

« - Comment va ton épaule ?

\- Ça va. Ils parlent de nous à la télé ?

\- Voit par toi-même. »

Elle monta le son de la télé. Une journaliste était devant la mairie de la ville.

« -… Attaque meurtrière de cette nuit. 17 élèves et pro-héros on été légèrement ou grièvement blessés. Trois personnes sont activement recherchées : il s'agit de Katsuki Bakugou, élève de la classe 1-A, ainsi que Todoroki Shouto, élève de la même classe. Ragdoll, pro-héro affiliée à la protection et l'encadrement du stage, a également été enlevée. On déplore 3 victimes, le neveu d'un membre des Wild-Wild PussyCats, tué par un vilain par la suite appréhendé, ainsi que Yuga Ayoyama et Mezo Souji, tués au cours des affrontements de la nuit. Nous pleurons également la perte de Pixie-Bob, qui a succombé à ses blessures après son arrivée à l'hôpital. Il s'agit de l'attaque la plus meurtrière depuis les dix dernières années… »

Trois élèves et un héro tués, Shigaraki devait être content. Magne baissa à nouveau le son.

« - C'est la révolution dehors, fit-elle à l'intention de l'adolescent. Les gens réclament à grand cri la fermeture de Yuei. Ils ne comprennent pas comment ils ont pus être tués si facilement.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas savoir qu'on a une taupe chez eux. Qui a été arrêté ?

\- Mustard, Spinner et Musclar. Moonfish a été salement amoché par un des élèves –d'après ce que j'ai comprit, son alter est devenu incontrôlable. Il est à l'hôpital, mais on n'a pas beaucoup d'espoir. »

Izuku haussa les épaules. Il n'aimait pas Moonfish. Ce type était dérangeant, avec sa manie de vouloir bouffer des gens. Quitte à être un psychopathe, autant être comme Toga. Au moins, elle était gentille.

« - Shigaraki est content, fit cette dernière d'un ton joyeux. Il a même arrêté de crier sur nous ! Il faut réussir plus souvent.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! C'est sûr qu'on devrait réussir plus ! »

Toga sourit à son ami masqué et lui céda gentiment la fin de son bol.

« - Où sont Kacchan et Todoroki ?

\- Enfermés dans la base. Ils n'ont pas encore repris conscience. Vous les avez bien amochés !

\- Ils ont commencé. »

Il parcourut la pièce des yeux pour repérer Dabi. Son collègue était absent. Magne devina qui l'adolescent cherchait du regard.

« - Dabi est rentré chez lui. Il veut qu'on le prévienne quand le fils d'Endeavor se réveille. Je me demande bien ce qu'il lui reproche, à ce gamin.

\- Hm…

\- Enfin bon, son plan à marché. Endeavor est furieux. All-Might et lui ont fait une déclaration. Je l'ai enregistrée pour que tu puisses la voir.

\- C'est vrai ? Merci Magne ! »

Il décrocha un grand sourire à la vilaine. Son admiration pour All-Might n'était un secret pour personne à l'Alliance. Si certains, comme Shigaraki, méprisaient ouvertement cette adoration, d'autres, comme Spinner, comprenaient parfaitement. Lui était un vrai héro ! Même Stain l'avait dit. Magne était un peu plus réservée, mais elle aimait faire plaisir aux petits jeunes de l'Alliance. Sous ses airs de dure, elle prenait en affection ceux qui respectaient ses choix de vie.

« - Ne la regarde pas en présence du chef. Je te l'ai mise sur une clef USB. Tu devrais trouver un t-shirt avant de rentrer chez toi.

\- Mon costume est en lambeau, soupira le jeune homme. Et mon hoodie est chez moi. Je n'ai rien, ici.

\- Nos fournisseurs ont laissés quelques vêtements, en même temps que les masques et l'équipement. Sert-toi. Même s'ils seront certainement trop grands, tu attireras moins l'attention que dans cette tenue.

\- Moi j'aime bien quand tu es comme ça ! Intervint Toga. C'est mignon !

\- Allons, jeune fille. Tu vois bien que tu l'embarrasse. »

Twice rit en voyant qu'Izuku avait prit une teinte carmin. Il ne savait vraiment pas y faire avec les filles, ce gamin ! Mais bon, ça lui laissait plus de chances avec Toga, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

« - Rentrez chez toi, Deku. On t'enverra un message quand ton pote sera réveillé. »

Il hocha la tête et sauta de son tabouret. Il adressa un signe de mains à ses amis et fila chercher de quoi s'habiller convenablement. La soirée risquait d'être particulièrement intéressante…


	7. Chapter 7 - MONSTERS

**Je n'ai plus que deux chapitres d'avance, c'est pas bon ! Et comme je suis incapable de tenir une dealine, je pense qu'on va faire un chapitre par semaine a partir de maintenant... Histoire que je ne me retrouve pas en stress plus que maintenant.**

 **Sinon, sachez que j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE** **7** **: MONSTERS**

Dans la soirée, Izuku reçut un message de Toga : leurs invités étaient réveillés, mais le professeur était déjà en train de s'entretenir avec Bakugou. La jalousie lui serra les entrailles, mais il se calma vite. All for One devait avoir ses raisons.

Il avait pris une douche et nettoyé plus en profondeur ses blessures. Son épaule était cassée ; il avait dût la remettre en place avant de remettre son attelle –il était bien sûr hors de question qu'il se rende à l'hôpital. Il utilisait régulièrement son alter pour réduire la douleur. Pour le reste, eh bien… Le temps ferait l'affaire, ou peut être un alter médicinal s'il arrivait à en trouver un.

Il avait fouillé dans ses placards pour trouver de quoi remplacer son costume. Heureusement que ça n'était qu'une chemise et un veston ! Un costume plus fantasque aurait été bien plus long à remplacer. Il enfila son fidèle hoodie par-dessus et sortit dans les rues.

Comme toujours dans le quartier, les rues n'étaient pas très fréquentées. Les seules âmes en vue savaient qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'attaquer au garçon avec un pull noir. Il n'avait jamais d'ennuis.

Le bar se trouvait à une quinzaine de minutes de marche, qu'il passa sans se presser. Le soir tombait doucement, et il arriva à la planque sous la lueur des réverbères. Il y entra sans frapper –comme s'il avait besoin. Assise à une table, Toga lui fit de grands signes pour qu'il la rejoigne.

« - Coucou, Deku !

\- Salut, Toga. Le professeur est toujours avec Kacchan ?

\- Ils parlent par écran. Il est dans la salle de conférence. Il dit beaucoup d'insultes.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas. »

Il commanda un jus de fruit au bar. Derrière les planches de bois, Kurogiri essuyait doucement se serres. Comme toujours, il était impossible de deviner à quoi il pensait.

« - Est-ce que l'autre est réveillé ? Lui demanda Izuku. Todoroki.

\- Effectivement. Le professeur n'a aucun intérêt pour lui, aussi il est dans une cellule.

\- Dabi est avec lui, ajouta Toga. Je me demande bien ce qu'il va lui faire. »

Deku aussi était curieux. Il avait bien comprit que le brûlé avait une dent contre Endeavor, mais la raison de cette haine… Tout le monde avait ses raisons d'être entré dans l'alliance. Le héro numéro deux était visiblement celle de Dabi. Il saurait peut être pourquoi un jour.

« - Tu va peut être attendre longtemps avant de pouvoir voir ton ami, Deku.

\- Pas grave. J'aime bien être ici. »

C'était la vérité. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il était entouré de gens qui l'appréciaient, ne le harcelaient pas, ou ne le regardaient pas avec pitié à cause de sa faiblesse. Mieux, ses capacités étaient reconnues, ses carnets des éléments majeurs de leurs stratégies. Comment aurait-il pus se sentir mal ici ? Il était plus chez lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il sourit à Toga, sa première amie, la première de sa nouvelle vie. Qu'importe si elle avait un sacré grain. Celle-ci rougit légèrement sous les yeux amusés de Kurogiri. Ah, les jeunes…

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Toga fut entraînée dans une partie de fléchette ayant pour cible des têtes de héro connues. Deku la regarda mettre une raclée à l'équipe adverse, avant de se lever pour se rendre aux toilettes.

« - Elles sont bouchées, lui appris Kurogiri quand il eu fait quelques pas. Utilise celles de la base. »

Il le remercia d'un signe et s'engagea dans les couloirs de la base. Il croisa quelques vilains qui planchaient sur de petites opérations. Avec l'énorme coup que l'Alliance venait de réaliser, toute la société japonaise était en émoi. Il fallait en profiter.

Lorsqu'il ressortit des toilettes, l'adolescent eu la surprise de tomber sur Dabi, qui remontait le couloir. Celui-ci s'immobilisa en le voyant.

« - Deku. Comment vas ton épaule ?

\- Bien, merci. C'est en grande partie grâce à toi ! »

Le brûlé haussa les épaules, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean.

« - Toga m'a dit que tu parlait à Todoroki. Tu voulais savoir des choses sur Endeavor ?

\- Entre autre, ouais.

\- Est-ce que… ça va ? »

Le jeune homme le regarda d'un air vaguement surpris et Deku se mit à rougir et marmonner.

« - D-désolé ! C'est juste que tu à l'air, euh, ailleurs, et puis je sais que tu déteste Endeavor, et puis c'est son fils, alors euh, je me disais que peut être… »

Il se tordait les mains en se perdant dans ses explications. Un discret sourire étira les lèvres de Dabi et se laissa glisser le long du mur avec un soupir. Deku hésita une seconde avant de le rejoindre sur le sol, intimidé.

« - Comment sont tes parents, Deku ?

\- Mes parents ? Répéta l'adolescent, un peu perdu par le changement de sujet. Euh, eh bien, ma mère est très gentille. Elle a fait de son mieux pour m'élever, même si je n'avais pas d'alter.

\- Elle te manque, parfois ?

\- Quelques fois, oui, avoua-t-il en regardant ses gants. Je suis parti sans prévenir. Je pensais retourner la voir de temps en temps, mais je ne l'ai jamais fait… Je ne veux pas que des gens me reconnaissent dans le quartier. Et puis, ça la rendrait malheureuse que je doive repartir. Je ne veux pas lui briser plus le cœur.

\- Et ton père ?

\- Oh… Il travaille. Loin de nous, je veux dire. Ma mère m'a quasiment élevé toute seule, je ne le connais pas beaucoup.

\- Je vois… »

Dabi n'ajouta rien, et se contenta d'allumer une cigarette du bout de son doigt. Il souffla la fumée vers le plafond. Elle forma un cercle tourbillonnant puis se dispersa dans l'air comme si elle n'avait jamais été là.

« - Mon père est un monstre, fit le brûlé après une minute de silence. Nous n'étions que des choses, à ses yeux. Des échecs. »

Il y avait tellement d'amertume et de haine dans sa voix qu'Izuku en eu un frisson. Dabi fit apparaître une flamme bleue dans le creux de sa main.

« - Ma mère était malheureuse. Quand elle osait s'opposer à lui, il lui tapait dessus. Un jour j'en ai eu marre. Je lui aie balancé ses quatre vérités. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais le corps brûlé à 70%. « Un accident », qu'il a dit. Comme quoi j'aurais perdu le contrôle de mon alter. »

La flamme dans sa main grandit brusquement avant de s'éteindre. Fasciné par l'histoire morbide, Deku ne pipait mot. Il sentait que c'était un énorme secret qu'on lui livrait là –de la part de Dabi, celui qui n'avait même pas révélé son vrai nom. Pourquoi lui en parlait-il à lui, au juste ?

« - Je le tuerais un jour, marmonna le brûlé en tirant une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette. Un enfoiré comme lui ne mérite pas d'être en vie.

\- Et… Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ta mère ? Osa finalement demander l'adolescent.

\- Il s'est débarrassé d'elle. Soi disant, elle était devenue folle. C'est sûr que quand ton mari te tape sur la gueule et crame tes gosses, ça n'aide pas à la santé mentale. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis dix ans.

\- Je… Je suis désolé. »

Dabi haussa les épaules. Izuku se sentit un peu stupide. Comme si ça changeais quelque chose, qu'il soit désolé… Il y avait des histoires bien plus tragiques que la sienne. Il se retint de poser les questions qui lui brulaient les lèvres. Quel était son vrai nom ? Que c'était-il passé après ses brulures ? Qui était son père ? Mais ça n'aurait pas été poli, et il sentait que son camarade lui en avait déjà dit beaucoup.

Dabi tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette et se releva, en l'écrasant du pied.

« - Va y'avoir du grabuge, ces prochaines semaines. Fais gaffe toi, morveux.

\- Ah, euh, oui ! Je ferais attention. Merci Dabi. »

Le brûlé haussa les épaules et repris sa marche. Izuku observa un instant sa haute silhouette s'éloignée, toute de noir vêtue, surmontée de cheveux noirs défiant toute tentative de discipline. Il éprouva un instant une immense tristesse.

« - Je ne dirais rien aux autres ! Fit-il d'une voix claire. »

Tu ne l'as pas fait pour moi. Dabi ne se retourna pas, mais leva deux doigts vers sa tempe, signe qu'il avait prit note de la chose. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Izuku. Il avait la sensation que quelque chose d'important venait de se passer. Jusque là, lui et le jeune homme n'avaient été que de simples collègues. La situation avait évolué. A présent, le brûlé était son ami, il en était persuadé.

Deku entra doucement dans la cellule, faisant grincer la porte. Après son entrevue avec All for One, Kacchan avait été reconduit dans une pièce fermée à clef. Des menottes conçues pour résister à ses explosions lui encerclaient les mains.

Le vilain s'assit à califourchon sur sa chaise.

« - Tu n'a pas l'air en forme, Kacchan.

\- Vas te faire foutre, gronda le blond. »

Deku fit la moue. Oui, ça, ça n'avait pas changé… Il posa son menton dans sa main intacte. Un filet de sang coulait de la lèvre de son ami. On l'avant sans doute giflé. Bien fait.

« - Dégage de là, Deku ! Que ça soit toi ou un autre qui me le demande, je ne rejoindrais pas votre putain de troupe de tarés !

\- C'est ça que veut le professeur ? Demanda Izuku avec un air étonné. Que tu nous rejoignes ? Remarque, ça fait sens. Tu serais un très bon vilain.

\- Vas te faire foutre, putain ! C'est quoi votre putain de problème ?!

\- C'ets les types comme toi notre problème, Kacchan ! »

Il quitta sa chaise et saisit le menton de son ami de sa main nue. A tout moment, il pouvait décharger un éclair si puissant qu'il l'enverrait dans l'autre monde. Il avait sa vie entre les mains, littéralement.

« - C'est toi notre problème, reprit-il d'un ton plus calme. Tout l gens comme toi. Ces faux héros qui gangrènent la société.

\- T'es complètement fou, grogna sa victime. Je croyais que tu voulais devenir un héro ! C'est ça pour toi, être un héro ?!

\- Et pour toi, Kacchan ? C'est ça être un héro ?! »

Il recula et se désigna de la main avec un petit rire ironique.

« - Je t'ai écouté, tu sais. Ce soir là, quand tu m'as dit d'aller sauter d'un toit et d'espérer avoir un meilleur alter. J'étais sur le toit de l'école. Je me suis dit, tu sais, que peut être tu avais raison. Je ne pourrais jamais être un héro sans alter. C'était tellement plus facile de sauter… »

Son regard se fit vague, alors que le visage de Bakugou palissait. Oh, il en avait entendu parler… Un soir, la police était arrivée au collège parce que quelqu'un se tenait sur le toit, mais n'avait jamais sauté. Il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement avec Deku… Ou sa disparition. Même quand les policiers étaient venus l'interroger, pour savoir s'il avait vu le disparut. Même quand sa mère, en larme, l'avais supplié de lui dire s'il avait le moindre indice.

« - Deku…

\- La ferme, Kacchan ! L'interrompis le vilain. C'était ta faute. Si on m'avait retrouvé écrasé cinq étages plus bas, ça aurait été ta faute. »

Il s'interrompit pour retrouver son calme, et fini par sourire. Bakugou avait rarement vu quelque chose d'aussi effrayant.

« - Mais j'ai pas sauté. Tu sais pourquoi ? Il est venu me parler. Stain. Et là, j'ai compris quelque chose. Tu ne seras jamais un vrai héro, Kacchan. Comment tu pourrais l'être ?! Tu m'as poussé au suicide. Tu as fait de ma vie un enfer pendant des années. Tu es cruel, brutal et sadique. Tu n'a aucune des qualités d'un héro. Alors comment, Kacchan ?! Comment tu veux être un héro, alors que tu es tout le contraire de ça ?! »

Bakugou sourit la bouche pour répondre. La tirade d'Izuku l'avais plus ébranlé qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Mais le pire, c'était le sourire de son ami, et la lueur de folie dans ses yeux. Est-ce que c'était de sa faute ?

« - Je… Je veux sauver des gens.

\- Vraiment ? Rétorqua Izuku d'une voix acide. Et pour me sauver, tu me conseille quoi ? Me trancher les veines ? Me pendre ? Me jeter sous un pont, peut être ? »

Il plaqua ses mains des deux côtés de la tête du blond et se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent presque. Ainsi, il n'avait qu'à murmurer sa haine pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

« - Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Kacchan. Tu peux mentir aux autres. Tu peux leur faire croire que tu es une bonne personne, mais avec moi, ça ne marche pas. Ça n'a jamais marché. Tu es, et tu resteras une pourriture, quoi que tu fasses. »

Il recula et sourit joyeusement en agitant les doigts, faisant jaillir quelques éclairs. Il n'était plus faible, maintenant.

« - Comment tu trouve mon alter ? Je l'ai eu spécialement pour pouvoir punir les gens comme toi. Il est magnifique, n'est ce pas ? C'est le professeur qui me l'a donné. J'ai encore un peu de mal à le maîtriser, mais je m'améliore tout les jours.

\- T'es taré. Ils t'on rendu tarés ! »

Izuku éclata de rire. Il avait l'air tellement désespéré ! Comme s'il avait vu son monde s'effondrer devant ses yeux. C'était jouissif. Qui avait peur de l'autre maintenant, hein ? Qui était terrifié devant une puissance supérieure ?

« - Peut être bien ! Mais au moins ici, personne ne me harcèle. Ils adorent mes carnets, tu sais ? Ça nous à beaucoup aidé pour préparer nos attaques, comme celle de votre camp d'entraînement. Oh, d'ailleurs, tu ne peux pas savoir, mais trois de tes amis sont mort. Je n'ai pas retenu leurs noms. Il y avait, tu sais, le type avec plein de bras ? Souji, je crois. Et le mec avec le nombril laser. »

Il observa avec délice le choc se peindre sur le visage déjà pâle du prisonnier.

« - Tu… Tu mens, putain !

\- Pourquoi je mentirais ? Je me fous bien de ces types, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu… T'es qu'un putain de monstre, Deku ! »

Il sourit, et haussa à nouveau les épaules. Il s'éloigna du prisonnier, se dirigeant vers la porte. Il se sentait bien mieux à présent qu'il avait vidé son sac. Il enclenchant la poignée et ouvrit un peu la porte.

« - Un monstre ? Peut être bien. Mais a qui la faute, Kacchan ? Moi, je n'ai pas poussé plus faible que moi à vouloir mettre fin à ses jours. »

Il lui sourit gentiment. Pauvre Kacchan.

« - Alors, Kacchan ? Qui est le monstre maintenant ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas, se contenant d'un regard brillant de haine et de désespoir. Alors Deku quitta la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

Il se sentait merveilleusement bien. Un poids sur le cœur, qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir, c'était soudainement envolé. Il repartit dans les couloirs en fredonnant, animé par un sentiment d'exaltation profond. Il rentra dans le bar, où une dizaine de personnes étaient arrivés depuis son départ. Toga terminait sa partie de fléchette. Elle avait l'air ravie et eu un grand sourire en le voyant.

« - Hé, Deku, tu a vu ! Je les ais défoncés !

\- Bravo ! T'es la meilleure, Toga ! »

Prit d'une pulsion, il l'embrasa sur la joue avant de revenir s'asseoir au bar, près de Dabi, qui lui jeta une œillade moqueuse.

« - Tiens, le bourreau des cœurs. Tu as fait une heureuse.

\- Elle est gentille, répondit simplement le jeune garçon. »

Du côté des fléchettes, Toga avait prit la teinte d'une écrevisse et semblait être plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Ça mit du baume au cœur à Izuku. Elle s'extasia auprès de Twice, toujours près à faire n'importe quoi avec elle. Il régnait une bonne ambiance dans la pièce. Les vilains étaient ragaillardis par leur victoire. Ils parlaient fort et riaient fort, se tapant dans le dos et sur l'épaule. La joie générale faisait même sourire les plus taciturnes d'entre eux.

Dabi poussa vers lui une bouteille de bière.

« - Tiens, morveux. Tu l'as bien mérité.

\- Dabi, cesse de corrompre la jeunesse, le gronda doucement Kurogiri. Il est bien trop jeune pour boire de l'alcool.

\- Oh, allez, laisse le s'amuser un peu. C'est un peu grâce à lui que l'opération à été une réussite.

\- Très bien, soupira le barman. Mais s'il est malade, c'est ta responsabilité. »

Le brûlé acquiesça, et leva sa propre bouteille pour trinquer avec son jeune ami.

« - Aux pères de merde, sourit-il en levant son verre.

\- Aux amis monstrueux, conclu Izuku avec un grand sourire. »

Le verre s'entrechoqua dans un joyeux tintement.


	8. Chapter 8 - VILAINS VS HEROS

**Salut à tous ! Je m'excuse du retard, mais j'ai une bonne raison : je viens de déménager, et j'ai tout simplement pas internet ! Je vous raconte pas la galère, je suis obligé de me connecter depuis la bibliothèque universitaire et dieux sait si c'est galère. Bref. Voici le chapitre 8 ! Je ne donne pas de Deadline pour le 9, étant donné que la conection sera aléatoire... Mais bon, bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 8 : VILAIN VS HERO**

Ça faisait maintenant trois jours qu'ils avaient capturé leurs otages. Les médias ne parlaient que d'eux. Certaines photo avaient filtré, mais heureusement, aucune d'Izuku. Pour les policiers, il restait toujours un gamin disparut. Même si Urakara avait raconté à Kacchan qu'elle l'avait croisé, ça l'étonnerait qu'il soit allé le signaler à la police. Son identité restait préservée.

Ça n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Shigaraki, même s'il n'avait pas participé à la bataille, avait sa photo placardée partout. Il ne quittait plus le bar –non pas qu'il se promène beaucoup d'habitude, mais là, il ne mettait même plus le nez dehors. Mr Compress aussi –heureusement, il portait un masque la plupart du temps. Quelques-uns de leurs alliés avaient été arrêtés, mais rien d'important, comparé à leur force de frappe.

Depuis trois jours, Kacchan était régulièrement appelé par All for One. Ils l'entendaient gueuler dans toute la base. Deku était retourné le voir, une fois, sous les ordres du professeur, pour lui mettre un peu de baume au cœur. Le blond avait beaucoup crié sous l'effet de son alter, et l'avait beaucoup insulté, mais avait encore refusé de les rejoindre. Idiot trop borné.

D'un autre côté, Dabi passait beaucoup de temps avec Todoroki. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils se disaient, mais le pauvre type qui avait tenté de dire quelques choses était mort carbonisé. Alors, ils se taisaient sagement. Si Bakugou était un peu malmené, personne n'osait s'approcher de Todoroki, de peur de subir les foudres du pyromane.

Les rumeurs allaient de bon train. On parlait de torture – Dabi détestait Endeavor, non ? Alors, avoir son fils sous la main… Izuku ne croyais pas trop à ses théories. Dabi était un pyromane, sans doute déséquilibré et haïssait les héros, mais… ça n'était pas son genre de torturer les gens, surtout gratuitement.

Finalement, emporté par la curiosité, il fini par aller lui aussi rendre visite à Todoroki. Sa cellule était à l'opposé de celle de Bakugou, renforcée de façon à ce qu'aucun de ses alter ne lui serve à s'échapper.

L'adolescent ouvrit doucement la porte, comme s'il craignait de déranger. Todoroki était seul, assis sur son lit –il y avait une chaine qui le reliait au mur. Il releva ses yeux bicolores à son entrée.

« - Bonjour… fit Izuku en refermant la porte derrière lui. Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger. »

Il posa sur le lit l'assiette contenant une part de gâteau au citron que Magne avait fait pour fêter leur victoire. Le prisonnier le regarda un instant, le visage vide de toute émotion. C'était comme regarder une statue de glace…

« - Désolé pour… Les chaînes, et tout. C'est juste qu'avec ton alter, on ne peut pas te laisser sortir, ça serait dangereux pour nous.

-… »

Il s'assit dans une chaise en plastique, un peu mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Il tait venu pour calmer sa curiosité, mais finalement, ça n'était peut être pas une bonne idée.

« - Je… Je m'appelle Deku. Toi, c'est Todoroki Shouto, pas vrai ?

\- Juste Shouto.

\- Hum ? »

Il cligna une fois des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, mais non. Le prisonnier le regardait fixement, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés.

« - Juste Shouto, reprit-il après une seconde. Je ne veux pas être relié à mon père. D'aucune façon.

\- Oh, d'accord. Shouto, alors. Pas de problème, excuse moi. »

Il était un peu surpris par la haine qui se dégageait des paroles du jeune homme. Son père était-il vraiment si détestable ?

« - Ton père… Je veux dire, Endeavor. Tu n'a pas l'air de l'aimer beaucoup.

\- Sans rire ? Répondit Shouto d'une voix acide. C'est un enfoiré.

\- Pourtant, il a l'air d'être un grand héro… »

Shouto darda sur lui ses pupilles disparates. L'une d'un gris métallique, l'autre d'un bleu turquoise. Elles lui laissèrent une impression étrange.

« - Endeavor est un héro. Enji Todoroki est un monstre. »

Deku resta silencieux. Les paroles du jeune homme le renvoyaient à une autre discutions, avec un autre garçon. Il avait comme une impression de déjà-vu. Il observa un instant la brulure qui ornait son œil gauche. Est-ce que c'était Endeavor qui lui avait fait ?

Ils se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire, avant qu'Izuku ne baisse les yeux vers ses gants.

« - Dabi veut tuer ton père.

\- Je sais. Il me l'a dit.

\- Et ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Shouto détourna le regard, appuyant sa tête sur le mur de béton nu. Izuku avait l'impression de parler avec un condamné à mort –la sensation était très désagréable. Il se tût en attente d'une réponse, difficile peut être à formuler.

« - S'il le tue, murmura finalement le jeune homme, ça nous vengerais. Il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut. »

Izuku hocha la tête, quelque peu ma à l'aise. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol. La cheville de Shouto était entourée d'un bandage sommaire, qui se teintait de rouge par endroit. Ah… Il était blessé. Ça devait faire un mal de chien, surtout avec la chaîne qui l'entravait.

Le vilain se laissa glisser de sa chaise et retira l'un de ses gants. Shouto recula avec un grondement.

« - Dégage ! A quoi ça te sert de me faire mal maintenant ?!

\- Tu a mal à la cheville… Je peux aussi soulager la douleur, pas seulement la provoquer. »

Il plaça sa main à une dizaine de centimètres de la cheville douloureuse, et libéra quelques éclairs verts dans sa direction. Shouto sursauta et se crispa, mais à sa grande surprise, il ne ressentit aucune douleur. Au contraire, il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui injecter un anesthésiant. A quoi jouait ce type… ?

Izuku se releva et remis son gant. Il sentait les yeux suspicieux du bicolore sur lui, mais n'en prit pas ombrage. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la cellule.

« - Tu devrais manger le gâteaux, lui fit-il avec un dernier sourire. Il est délicieux. »

Il sortit ensuite de la cellule, laissant derrière lui un prisonnier aussi confus que l'on pouvait l'être.

« - Carré d'as. J'ai gagné.

\- Raaah ! Tu gagne toujours, j'en ai marre ! »

Deku soupira en posant ses cartes sur la table. Ses jetons diminuaient de tours en tours, au contraire de ceux de son voisin, qui formaient de petites piles colorées. En face de lui, Toga se mit à insulter Kurogiri, qui rassemblait tranquillement ses jetons

Voyant les adolescents s'ennuyer, le barman leur avait proposé d'apprendre à jouer au poker. Il avait laissé le bar à la charge de deux vilains, et avait emmené les deux jeunes dans une des salles de la base. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas le bar, mais si on les voyait jouer, d'autres voudraient s'ajouter à la partie et ça finirait en grand n'importe quoi.

« - Tu monte les enchères trop vite, expliqua-t-il patiemment à la blonde qui s'énervait sur ses cartes. Si tu veux gagner, il faut que tu sois sûre d'avoir mieux que tes adversaires.

\- C'est nul, le poker. J'en ai marre de jouer à ça. Tu veux bien qu'on fasse autre chose ?

\- Si tu veux. Deku, tu préfère quoi ?

\- Jouez sans moi, surit l'adolescent. J'ai des analyses à faire pour Shigaraki. Je reviendrais tout à l'heure.

\- A plus, Deku ! »

Il adressa un signe de main à ses camarades et sortit de la pièce. Il avait sa propre salle de travail. Bon, en fait pas vraiment, mais ses carnets, ses analyses et son tableau y étaient installés, alors c'était là qu'il venait travailler quant il avait besoin de calme. Ça n'était pas bien grand, mais doté d'une fenêtre qui permettait d'avoir un peu de lumière naturelle. Ce jour là, il pleuvait. Le bruit répétitif des gouttes de pluie tombant sur le carreau avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

L'adolescent s'assit à son bureau et sortit d'un tiroir ce sur quoi il travaillait. Il s'agissait d'une équipe de héro qui avait fait parler d'elle récemment, les Gan Fang. Composée de trois héros, elle était spécialisée dans la capture de vilains échappant à la police: en d'autres termes, des ennemis potentiels.

Leurs alter n'étaient pas très puissant individuellement, mais formaient une redoutable combinaison une fois alliés. _Verrouillage_ permettait au premier membre de ne jamais perde sa cible ; _Moonpaw_ de la suivre sans se faire repérer, et enfin _Stone_ la paralysait. Il suffisait ensuite de venir cueillir le vilain comme on se baisserait pour ramasser un champignon. Une combinaison redoutablement efficace.

Il était allé sur le terrain pour les observer, ni vu ni connu, et avait récupéré les bandes de vidéosurveillances de la ville. Avec ça, il serait capable de monter un plan pour les contrer sans trop de difficultés.

Il travailla une heure dans la concentration la plus totale, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit tremblement le fasse relever la tête. Il observa avec étonnement une petite colonne de poussière dégringoler du plafond.

« - Qu'est ce que… »

Il entendit un bruit de cavalcade dans les couloirs, et des cris de colère. Il abandonna son carnet pour se précipiter à la porte et intercepter un vilain qui courrait vers le bar.

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

\- On se fait attaquer ! Des tonnes de héros débarquent dans tout les sens ! »

Une douche glacée coula le long du dos d'Izuku, qui relâcha le vilain pour faire volte-face. Il attrapa ses carnets le plus remplis et les fourra dans un sac. Ils ne devaient pas tomber entre les mains des héros ! Il récupéra son couteau caché sous son pull et enfila les anses du sac sur ses épaules. Il entendait de plus en plus de cris et de bruits de bataille, plus bas dans l'immeuble.

Il devait réussir à rejoindre les autres. Les héros encerclaient sans doute le bâtiment –c'était inutile d'essayer de rejoindre son appartement.

Il sortit de la salle. Le couloir était encore désert, mais ça ne durerais pas. Il s'avança prudemment dans les couloirs. Pour sortir d'ici, il faudrait qu'il puisse atteindre les sous-sols. Là, il y avait moyen de rejoindre les égouts. S'il y avait autant de héros que l'autre l'avait prétendu, ça serait son seul espoir de sortir d'ici.

Le premier héro lui tomba dessus au détour d'un couloir.

Ils tombèrent nez à nez. Le héro ne s'attendait visiblement pas à tomber sur un gamin, mais Izuku était sur ses gardes. Il lui planta son couteau dans l'épaule d'un mouvement vif, et évita un ruban jaillissant de ses mains. Il plaqua sa main nue sur son visage et libéra une salve de violents éclairs. Le héro perdit connaissances et s'affala contre le mur. Izuku l'enjamba pour continuer son chemin, et arriva finalement au cœur des combats.

Il y avait des héros partout. Les vilains étaient chacun en proie avec un adversaire. Les héros se battaient avec une rage qu'Izuku les avait rarement vu arborer.

Il vit du coin de l'œil une main griffue se tendre vers lui, et se retourna vivement, couteau en avant. Le héro le jaugea du regard.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, gamin ?! »

Sans l'écouter, Deku analysait son adversaire du regard.

 _Peau écailleuse. Griffes de reptile. Grande résistance aux coups perforants. Couteau inefficace. Ecailles trop épaisses pour utiliser Nerve. Point faible : gorge. Stratégie : sauter, planquer une main sur sa gorge et utiliser mon alter. Chance de réussite : cent pour cent à pleine puissance._

« - Réponds quand on te parle ! »

Il tendit une nouvelle fois la main en avant. Vif comme l'éclair, Izuku passa en dessous et poussa sur ses jambes pour atteindre les fines écailles exposées. L'éclair dégagé fut si violent qu'il du fermer les yeux, aveuglé. Quand il put les rouvrir, le reptilien gisait a terre, les yeux révulsés, inconscient ou mort. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur la question.

Remis de leur surprise de voir leur collègue se faire terrasser par un gosse, les héros sans adversaire se ruèrent sur lui. Il cueillit le premier avec un coup de couteau dans la cuisse, mais un violent coup l'envoya sur le sol. Il sentit ses jambes être immobilisées par une force mystérieuse. _Télékinésie_ , lui souffla son sens de l'analyse.

Il se débattit en criant de rage, mais impossible de se relever. Un héro se pencha vers lui pour l'assommer. Furieux, l'adolescent lui planta son couteau dans le pied. Avec un hurlement de douleur, le héro bougea le pied dans l'espoir de dégager l'arme. La pointe de sa chaussure atteint Deku en plein visage. La douleur explosa au niveau de son nez et des points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux.

A moitié assommé, il vit une paire de larges chaussures passer dans son champ de vision, avant que ses jambes soient brusquement libérées de leurs entraves. Il se releva péniblement, et vit que Magne avait engagé le combat avec le télékinésiste. Celui qui lui avait cassé le nez gisait sur le sol, le crane fracassé par la masse de la vilaine. Titubant, il récupéra son couteau toujours planqué dans la chaussure maculée de sang.

« - Deku, barre-toi de là ! L'interpela Magne entre deux coups. Ça va chauffer ! »

Il ne comprit pas le terme « chauffer » jusqu'à ce qu'une gerbe de flammes bleue traverse la salle de par en part. Dabi venait d'arriver et il n'était pas content. Et quand Dabi n'était pas content, son chemin était parsemé de cadavres calcinés jusqu'à l'os.

Un héro passa devant lui en hurlant, en proie à des flammes d'un bleu éclatant. La température de la pièce augmentait de secondes en seconde –il devait sortir de là, et vite. Encore un peu dans le cirage, il se releva sans porter attention à son nez qui laissait échapper un flot de sang rouge. Il s'en préoccuperait plus tard.

Deku tituba sur quelques mètres. Dans la pièce, les héros commençaient à perdre du terrain. Il poignarda l'un d'eux dans le dos, s'attirant un signe du vilain en difficulté qu'il venait de sauver. Il n'était même pas encore dans le bar, mais il y avait des combats partout.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retourna brusquement. Toga fit un bond en arrière, visiblement vexée d'avoir été prise pour cible.

« - Hé ! C'est pas gentil !

\- Excuse-moi, répondit Deku en haletant. Je croyais que tu étais un héro. »

Il détailla l'adolescente du regard. Elle avait les joues rouges, et du sang maculait ses vêtements. Ça n'était pas le sien, vu l'air ravi qu'elle abordait. Ils se mirent à l'abri derrière une caisse de matériel.

« - Ton nez est cassé ! Ça te va vraiment bien, roucoula la meurtrière.

\- Comment ça se présente ?

\- Ils sont arrivés par le bar. Shigaraki est là bas, et il n'est pas content ! Mais y'a de plus en plus de héros qui arrivent. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer, moi. Je vais sortir par les égouts.

\- Pareil, répondis Deku en hochant la tête. La base est condamnée, de toute façon. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment ils l'ont découverte, mais c'est mort, maintenant.

\- C'ets peut être les prisonniers. Ils veulent les libérer, si j'ai bien entendu ! »

Deku siffla entre ses dents, mécontent. Les cellules de Kacchan et Todoroki étaient trop loin pour qu'il prenne le risque d'y aller. La partie était perdue d'avance pour les vilains. Mais lui, il ne devait pas de faire capturer, sinon personne ne sortirais Stain de prison.

Il releva la tête par-dessus sa caisse et balança un éclair au héro le plus proche, qui s'effondra avec un hurlement.

« - Tu a croisé Twice quelque part ?

\- Il était au bar ! Mais y'a que des grandes pompes, là bas. Je me suis barrée vite fait. »

Il jura. Merde ! Il espérait que le jeune homme ne s'était pas fait capturer, ou pire.

« - Par des grandes pompes, tu veut dire qui ?

\- Y'a le type avec des ailes et des lunettes de soleil, là.

\- Hawks ?

-Ouais, lui. Y'a aussi Miruko et Best Janist »

 _Trois des plus grand héros_ , réfléchit Deku en observant les combats d'un œil absent. All Might serait peut être là ! Il calma son cœur qui s'était emballé à cette idée. Non, sinon, ils l'auraient déjà entendu, et puis le combat serait déjà fini. Par contre, ils risquaient de croiser Endeavor, venu récupérer son fils. Et ça, ça n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Il n'avait clairement pas le niveau pour combattre le numéro deux des héros…

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par Toga, qui lui agrippa le bras.

« - On fait quoi, Deku ? J'ai aps envie de crever là, moi.

\- Il faut qu'on atteigne le sous sol. Mais on va devoir passer près du bar et là, on risque de croiser des héros trop fort pour nous…

\- Je veux retrouver Twice et Grande Sœur Magne, appuya la blonde. Je les ais perdu de vue. Dabi va cramer tout l'immeuble si ça continue !

\- On ferait mieux d'être dehors quand ça arrivera. »

Tout à fait d'accord avec l'idée, Toga hocha la tête. Dabi n'était pas connu pour faire dans la demi-mesure, et l'immeuble ne serait bientôt plus qu'un gigantesque incendie. Il valait mieux être loin, à ce moment là.

« - On va avancer vers le sous sol, et si on les croise, on les emmène avec nous. D'accord ?

\- D'accord ! »

Il hocha la tête et se releva pour sortir de sa cachette. Les combats s'étaient pus à peu éparpillés au fur et à mesure que les corps tombaient sur le sol. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Toga, dans son dos.

« - Reste bien derrière moi ! »

Elle leva le pouce, et ils se jetèrent à nouveau dans la bataille.


	9. Chapter 9 - FIREBALL

**SUP, GUYS ?**

 **Oui je sais, je suis en retard. MAIS ! J'ai l'excuse d'internet qui m'a quitté (ce fut une déchirure) et de la fac qui a repris (c'est également une déchirure)sans compté que j'en ai littéralement chié pour écrire ce chapitre et le suivant (qui n'est pas fini parce que PUTAIN ELLE VA OU CETTE HISTOIRE)**

 **Vous inquiétez pas, tout est écrit sous la forme d'un magnifique organigramme. Il reste qu'a mettre des mots et c'est déjà plus compliqué.**

 **Allez, Tahio !**

 **PS : Si vous voulez rire un coup, allez voir "Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque la série abrégée". C'est si drôle, moi même sans connaître la série d'origine j'ai adoré. Spécial dédicace au chevalier du poisson et son fameux "hihi, poisson pané". Voilà, c'est tout xD**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10 : FIREBALL**

Les couloirs de la base étaient remplis de combattants. Les deux adolescents durent se frayer un chemin à grand coup de couteau pour réussir à atteindre le rez-de-chaussée. Izuku avait dût assommer deux personnes et haletait –il n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser autant son alter en si peu de temps. Ses mains commençaient à le brûler.

Il passa une main sur son visage. Son nez coulait toujours. Il avait calmé la douleur pour le moment, mais sentir le flot chaud couler sur ses lèvres n'en était pas plus agréable. Devant eux, deux héros les tenaient en joue.

« - Ok, les enfants, fit le premier. Allongez-vous doucement sur le sol et on ne vous fera pas de mal.

\- Ils sont chiant, se plaignit Toga en baillant. »

Les yeux verts d'Izuku allaient de l'un à l'autre.

 _Zombie Queen. Alter de séparation des membres. Experts en esquive. Ressent tout même quand ses membres sont détachés._

 _Regulus. Dégage de l'énergie en frappant. Mise sur la force brute. Rapide._

« - Toga, à droite ! »

Ils se jetèrent sur les adultes d'un même mouvement. Zombie Queen l'esquiva facilement en séparant son tronc de ses jambes, mais c'était exactement ce qu'il espérait. Il se laissa tomber à terre et attrapa une de ses chevilles au passage, l'emportant avec lui dans son geste. Devant son air interloqué, il se permit de sourire, et la foudroya de son alter. Elle poussa un cri et s'effondra, ses membres se rassemblant dans un étrange bruit de succion.

« - C'est dégueu, commenta Toga en lui donnant un petit coup de pied. »

Son adversaire gisait, l'œil transpercé de part en part. Toga n'était pas du genre à faire dans la dentelle.

« - On dois atteindre les escalier ! Tant pis pour le bar, on peut plus rien pour eux. »

Elle hocha la tête et ils continuèrent leur course vers les escaliers. Deku poussa une large porte rouge et fut projeté en arrière avec une force incroyable. Il percuta le mur et resta le souffle coupé pendant une seconde.

« - Lâche-moi, connard ! Je vais t'arracher les yeux ! »

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Toga était maintenue contre le mur par un héros aux bras bien trop long pour un humain. Elle jurait et crachait tout ce qu'elle pouvait sans parvenir à se dégager. Un autre visage s'imposa dans son champ de vision.

« - Franchement, petit. Dans quelle merde tu t'es mis… »

Il reconnu un homme doté d'un alter lui permettant de produire des ondes de choc. Il n'eu aucun mal à soulever l'adolescent, encore trop sonné pour réagir. Il lui bloqua les deux mains dans le dos.

« - Lâchez-moi, gronda Izuku en se débattant faiblement.

\- Certainement pas. Je t'ai reconnu, t'es le gosse qui a disparut il y a six mois. T'a une idée de l'état de ta mère, gamin ?

\- Je vous interdis de parler de ma mère ! »

L'adolescent poussa un cri de rage et se débattit, mais l'homme le maintenait fermement au sol. Il sentit des larmes de rage lui monter aux yeux. Alors c'était comme ça que ça allait se finir ? Il allait se faire capturer, ramené en plein jour, devoir affronter les juges et la prison ? Non ! Il ne pouvait pas être arrêté maintenant ! Il devait libérer Stain, nettoyer la société, il devait…

« - Eh toi ! Lâche ma copine, connard ! »

Une gerbe de flammes bleues s'écrasa sur le visage du héro. Izuku chuta lourdement sur le sol où il resta allongé, le souffle coupé. Il vit des bottes noires passer dans son champs de vision et des hurlement. Quelqu'un le redressa -il se retrouva nez à nez avec Dabi.

« - Ça va aller, morveux ?

\- Ça va, bredouilla l'adolescent en se relevant. »

Derrière eux, Twice observait Toga massacrer à coup de couteau celui qui la tenait prisonnière quelques secondes plus tôt. L'agresseur d' Izuku gisait sur le sol, en proie à des flammes bleues du plus bel effet.

« - Comment vous nous avez trouvé ?

\- On a suivit les corps, expliqua Twice en se tournant vers lui. Y'en avais pas un seul ! Dabi pensait que vous voudriez vous échapper par les égouts. Les toits étaient évident ! »

Deku hocha la tête et se remis debout. Une odeur de chair brûlée commençait à envahir la cage d'escalier et lui donnait la nausée.

« - On bouge, ordonna Dabi en relevant Toga de son cadavre. Y'a le feu en haut.

\- La faute à qui ?! »

Le brûlé eu un sourire. Bon. Il avait peut être été un peu enthousiaste, mais eh ! Au moins, ça avait fait le travail. Les héro étaient trop occupés à échapper aux flammes pour se préoccuper d 'eux.

Izuku sentit la tête lui tourner lorsqu'il se releva. Son nez explosa à nouveau de douleur et il se plia en deux le temps d'à nouveau utiliser son alter. Toga le regarda d'un air un peu inquiet, mais ne dit rien. Les vilains commencèrent à descendre les escaliers, oreilles toutes ouvertes pour repérer d'éventuels ennemis. La seule âme qu'ils croisèrent fut un corps affalé sur les marches. Ils ne prirent pas le temps de vérifié s'il était vivant. Vu l'angle étrange que formait son cou, ça aurait été miraculeux. Il avait dût glisser et dévaler les marches à toute vitesse.

Arrivés en bas des marches, ils durent s'arrêter. La porte était complètement bloquée, cristallisée par un alter -allié ne voulant pas être rattrapé ou ennemi ne voulant pas qu'ils s'échappent ? Impossible de savoir.

« - Merde ! Gueula Dabi en tapant contre le cristal.

\- On pourra pas la défoncer, observa Toga en grattant un peu avec son couteau. Et les flammes peuvent pas faire fondre...ça. »

Izuku jura entre ses dents. Si cette issue là était bloquée, ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de remonter, traverser tout le bâtiment pour atteindre les autres escaliers. Chose facile en temps normal, mais avec tout ces héros en train de saccager leur base, ça serait une autre paire de manche.

« - On a pas le temps de discuter ! Si on veut pas finir en merguez carbonisées, on ferait mieux de se bouger le cul. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et firent volte face pour grimper les marches dans l'autre sens. Ils étaient presque à la moitié de l'escalier quand un type surgit devant eux avec un air paniqué. Deku reconnu un vilain moyen de l'organisation. Il avait une brûlure au bras et semblait complètement paniqué. Il freina des quatre fer en les voyant boucher son chemin.

« - Poussez-vous ! C'est le bordel en haut, je me casse !

\- L'issue est condamnée, expliqua Toga d'un air ennuyé.

\- Merde ! Je veut pas retourner là-haut, putain ! »

Il avait l'air tellement paniqué qu'Izuku se demanda s'il n'allait pas leur claquer dans les pattes. Ça aurait été embêtant.

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe, là-haut ? C'est tellement le bordel que ça ?

\- C'est pire, marmonna le vilain en s'arrachant les cheveux. Endeavor est arrivé, il fait tout cramer ! On va tous crever si on reste ici ! »

Deku se figea un instant avant de tourner vivement la tête vers Dabi. Le jeune homme affichait une expression indéchiffrable qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« - Dabi... »

Le brûlé le bouscula soudainement et se mit à grimper les marches quatre à quatre. Sans réfléchir, Deku se lança à sa poursuite. C'était comme si ses jambes fonctionnaient toutes eules -il ne pouvait pas laisser Dabi affronter Endeavor ! Sinon, sinon… Dabi était fort, mais son adversaire était le numéro deux des héros. Il ne ferait pas le poids !

« - Dabi ! Dabi, attends ! »

Ils étaient de retours dans les couloirs -il régnait une odeur de brûlé et une fumée noire envahissait lentement l'endroit. Les quelques héros qui étaient encore là n'eurent pas le temps de réagit : une flamme bleue les faucha au passage et ils s'effondrèrent en hurlant. Deku sauta par dessus les corps sans grande émotion – pour l'instant, tout ce qui comptait, c'était de rattraper Dabi avant qu'il n'arrive à l'étage.

L'adolescent poussa sur ses jambes et attrapa son aîné par la taille.

« - Dabi, arrête ! Tu va te faire tuer !

\- Lâche moi ! Rugit le brûlé en le repoussant brutalement. »

Izuku se raccrocha à lui tant bien que mal, les doigts crispés sur le tissus de son pantalon. Avec toute cette rage, il ne serait pas prudent, et s'il n'était pas prudent… C'était la mort assurée.

« - Je t'en supplie, calme-toi ! Tu ne peut pas le battre dans cet état, pas tout seul ! »

Deux mains lui agrippèrent le col. Il se retrouva suspendu dans le vide, à deux centimètres du visage enragé du brûlé. Ses pupilles bleues semblaient brûler comme ses flammes qui ravageaient les alentours. Il eu un instant l'impression que lui aussi allait prendre feu.

« - Écoute moi bien petit con, gronda Dabi en resserrant sa prise sur son col. Ce type à détruit ma vie. Il m'a tout prit, tu m'entends ? Ma maison, ma famille, mon putain de visage, il m'a tout prit ! Pendant 10 putain d'année, j'ai rêvé de le faire cramer à mort pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Alors si tu viens te mettre en travers de mon chemin, je te jure que je te tue. Comprit ?! »

Izuku hocha lentement la tête. Dabi resta encore un instant plongé dans ses prunelles vertes, avant de le relâcher sans douceur. L'adolescent retomba sur les fesses avec une exclamation de douleur. Le temps qu'il se relève, le brûlé avait fait volte face et disparut dans les flammes.

Il resta un moment assis, indécis. Que devait-il faire ? Lui courir après, au risque d'attirer sa fureur sur lui, ou respecter sa décision et fuir avec les autres ? Il ne pouvait pas… Il ne pouvais pas le laisser là, tout seul, dans cet immeuble en flammes qui s'effondrerait dans un cours laps de temps, contre un homme que deux personnes définissaient comme un monstre. Si s'en était vraiment un, il ne pouvais pas laisser son ami seul face à lui. S'il en était vraiment un, alors il se devait de le tuer.

Il se releva en entendant un bruit de pas arriver dans sa direction. Toga et Twice arrivèrent à sa hauteur. Le haut d'uniforme de la jeune fille était plein de suie et de sang.

« - Est ce que ça va ? Il est partit où, l'autre ?

\- Il va se battre contre Endeavor, haleta Deku en récupérant son couteau tombé pendant la discutions.

\- Ce mec tiens à la vie, il est suicidaire ! »

Toga hocha vivement la tête avant de faire tourner son poignard dans sa main.

« - Y'a pas moyen que je le suive, fit-elle en secouant la tête. S'il veut mourir, grand bien lui fasse ! Je passe mon tour. »

Sur ses mots, elle fit à son tours volte face et s'éloigna vers le bout du couloir. Izuku reporta son regard sur Twice, qui secoua les mains.

« - Aw mec, me regarde pas comme ça. Je tiens pas à mourir ! La vie vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. Fait gaffe à toi, j'espère qu'ils vont te cramer la gueule ! »

Il agita la main et partit à la poursuite de sa partenaire. Deku se retrouva à nouveau seul dans le couloir, avec pour seule compagnie les cadavres qui continuaient de se consumer à ses pieds. Il baissa le regard vers le plus proche de lui -oh, il le connaissait, c'était un de leurs allié. Il n'avait pas survécut aux flammes, apparemment. Tout le bas de son corps était déjà calciné, mais le haut était encore en état relativement bon. Assez pour qu'Izuku puisse remarquer qu'il portait un masque à gaz autours du coup. Il jeta un œil à l'épaisse fumée noire qui envahissait les couloirs et ouais, ça n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

La plupart des héros et des vilains avaient fuis les lieux. Les seuls restant n'étaient pas en capacité de s'enfuir -blessés, inconscients ou morts, peu importe. S'ils restaient là encore longtemps, ils mourraient à coup sûr. Déjà, la chaleur trempait le visage d'Izuku de sueur.

Il avait des difficultés à avancer à cause des flammes et des dégâts provoqués par les combats. Sa vision était obstruée par des décombres et de la fumée noire. Il avait retiré son hoodie à cause de l'insupportable chaleur qui lui indiquait que les combattants devaient être proches.

Quand enfin, l'adolescent arriva sur les lieux, il eu droit à une vision de l'enfer. Tout n'était que flammes, fumée et décombres – la chaleur était telle que les mur semblaient comme trembler autours de lui. Devant ses yeux, les deux hommes responsable de ce chaos se livraient une féroce bataille.

Dabi semblait encore plus enragé qu'avant. Ses flammes agressives attaquaient Endeavor sans relâche. Le héro semblait tout aussi furieux -pourquoi ? Les deux s 'attaquaient avec tout ce qu'ils avaient. Les vêtements du brûlé étaient à moitié consumés, mais il ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper.

Izuku se jeta sur le sol pour éviter une gerbe de flammes qui l'aurait calciné sur place. Il rampa à l'abri d'une étagère renversée pour mieux observer le combat. Il n'arrivait pas à définir à qui allait l'avantage – Dabi, qui se battait comme si sa vie se terminait ce soir là, ou Endeavor, animé d'une froide colère ?

« - Qu'est ce qui c'est passé entre vous deux... »

Il aurait tellement aimé le savoir. Sous ses yeux, Endeavor décrocha à son adversaire un formidable coup de pied à la mâchoire qui l'envoya s'effondrer sur le sol, à deux mètres d'Izuku. Dabi resta au sol, à moitié assommé par le coup. Avant même que le jeune garçon puisse faire un geste, le héro s'était penché sur le vilain et lui attrapa le col pour relever sa tête du sol.

Dabi avait un filet de sang au coin des lèvres. Il eu un rire lorsque le héro le releva.

« - T'a pas changé, ricana-t-il en crachant un peu de sang. Détruire ce qui te gêne, huh ? Comme toujours !

\- Regarde autours de toi, répondit Endeavor sans cesser de froncer les sourcils. Qui à tout détruit ici ? C'est ta faute, gamin.

\- Ma faute ?! »

Dabi éclata à nouveau de rire. Il essuya sa lèvre fendue d'un revers de manche.

« - C'est toujours ma faute, hein ?! Toujours la faute des autres. Tu te remet jamais en question, pourquoi tu devrait, le grand héro numéro deux ? Tu fais tout ce que tu veut, pas vrai ? Tu es au dessus des lois. Peut importe les conséquences ! Ta femme est internée, mais c'est sans importance ! Tes fils te détestent, mais ça n'a aucune importance ! Ton putain de fils aîné disparaît, mais tu étouffe l'affaire, parce que bien sûr, tu ne veut pas que la police rentre dans tes petites affaires ! C'est ça hein ?! »

De sa position, Izuku pus voir le visage du héro pâlir soudainement. Il desserra sa prise sur les vêtements du vilain, qui le regardait d'un air moqueur.

« - Eh bien quoi ? Railla-t-il. Tu pensais que tu t'en tirerais ?! J'oublie pas, Enji ! T'a marqué ça au fer sur mon visage, comment tu veut que j'oublie qui tu es vraiment ?

\- Toya, murmura Endeavor d'une voix tremblante. »

Dabi écarquilla les yeux une seconde. Tellement turquoises, ces yeux. Tellement semblables, comme s'il regardait dans un miroir. Le jeune homme éclata soudain d'un rire si froid qu'il lui tira un frisson. Le héro le regarda rire sans mot dire, l'air perdu.

« - Alors, qu'est ce que ça fait ? Demanda Dabi, hilare. Tu voulais le parfais héro ! Tu es fier de moi ? Est ce que je suis le fils dont tu voulais ?

\- Toya, je... »

Le vilain lui donna soudainement un coup de pied dans le ventre, qui l'envoya rouler sur le sol. En un éclair, il se retrouvait au dessus de lui, le visage déformé par la rage. Des flammes s'élevaient de ses bras, léchant sa peau brûlée comme des langues affamées.

« - Je t'interdis de prononcer se nom ! Rugit le vilain en lui écrasant le nez de son poing. Toya est mort, tu m'entends ?! Il a crevé le jour où tu lui a détruit le visage ! »

Il y eu un craquement inquiétant dans le plafond. Izuku releva vivement la tête. Une poutre était léchée par les flammes. Le vilain se mordit la lèvre. Elle céderait en quelques minutes, et Dabi s'acharnait toujours sur Endeavor…

N'y tenant plus, il jaillit de sa cachette pour ceinturer son ami et tenter de le calmer.

« - Dabi, il faut qu'on parte ! Tout vas s'effondrer !

\- Dégage ! »

Il le repoussa sans même lui lancer un regard. Izuku jeta un œil au plafond – il n'avait plus le choix, il devait partir de là, ou il serait enseveli sous des tonnes de béton.

« - S'il te plais, gémi-t-il en tirant la manche du brûlé. »

Mais Dabi -ou Toya, peut importe- ne semblait pas l'entendre, trop occuper à tabasser son père avec une colère enfouie depuis des années. Un craquement de plus convaincu Izuku de filer d'ici. Les yeux brouillés de larmes, il sortit en courant de la salle, abandonnant derrière lui les deux utilisateurs du feu. Il courut à toute vitesse, toussant et pleurant à cause de la fumée. Il atteints les escaliers au moment où le plafond commençait à se craqueler au dessus de sa tête.

Les marches donnaient sur une petite pièce dotée d'une trappe -grand ouverte. Il y sauta sans même prendre le temps de regarder en bas, et soudain, il n'y eu plus aucune lumières.


	10. Chapter 10 - BEFORE THE RAGE

**J'en aurait CHIÉ pour finir ce chapitre ! Je n'en aie plus aucun d'avance, mais l'inspiration reviens peu à peu, alors ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il ne reste que trois ou quatre chapitre avant la fin -ma première histoire terminée, que d'émotion. Mais on en est pas encore là !**

 **Petite précision par rapport au chapitre précédent, oui, je suis un fervent défenseur de la théorie "Dabi est le Todoroki manquant". Je précise qu'au moment où j'écrit ses lignes, cette théorie n'a pas encore été vérifiée ou réfutée. Nous verrons bien :D**

 **Bref, petit chapitre transitoire mais nécessaire. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10 :** **BEFORE THE RAGE**

Les égouts étaient sombres et puants. Fort heureusement, ils n'étaient pas inondés, et une fine bande de béton préservait Izuku de marcher dans le liquide infâme qui s'écoulait à gros bouillon. Il consulta son portable, qu'il utilisait pour s'éclairer. Il ne s'était même pas écoulé une demi-heure depuis que les héro avaient débarqués.

Il entendait encore des écho de présence au dessus de sa tête. Comment s'en étaient sortis les autres ? Magne, Compress, Shigaraki, Kurogiri ? Il se rendit compte qu'à l'exception de la jeune femme, il ne ressentait rien quant à l'éventualité qu'ils soient tués. Cette constatation le laissa de marbre.

Lorsqu'il estima être assez loin du bar, il chercha une plaque d'égout par laquelle sortir. La lumière l'aveugla un instant -lorsqu'il eu vérifié que la rue était déserte, il s'extirpa du passage et disparût dans la ruelle.

Rentrer à son appartement fut un calvaire. Il voyait flou et devait éviter les grands axes -il n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer pourquoi il avait le nez cassé, les vêtements carbonisés et du sang partout. Lorsqu'enfin il passa la porte de son repaire, il s'effondra sur le canapé et perdit aussitôt conscience.

Le réveil fut le pire de sa vie. Il avait mal partout, mais surtout, son nez cassé pulsait au milieu de son visage. Il se traîna misérablement dans la salle de bain pour évaluer les dégâts. Son reflet était affligeant -les cheveux parsemés de cendre, le sang, les vêtements brûlés et les yeux cernés, il faisait peur à voir.

Pendant presque deux heures, il s'occupa de penser ses blessures. Remettre son nez en place fut une torture et il versa quelques larmes de douleur. Après avoir désinfecté, bandé et nettoyé toutes ses coupures, brûlures, contusion et autres joyeusetés, il laissa la salle de bains dans un état lamentable et fit réchauffer une demi-pizza.

Encore dans le gaz, il alluma la télé, branchée sur une chaîne d'info en continu. L'attaque de l'Alliance par les héros était partout. Tout en mâchonnant sa part de quatre-fromage, Izuku monta le son.

« -… Je rappelle que l'attaque, menée par Endeavor et son agence, à fait en tout 20 morts, 85 blessés plus où moins graves et une dizaines de disparus. Derrière moi se trouvent les ruines de ce qui était la base d'opération de l'Alliance des Vilain, le collectif responsable des attaques sur l'école Yuei depuis quelques mois. La plupart des vilains en question on été arrêtés ou tués ; cependant, le gouvernement rappelle que certains d'entre eux ont pus s'échapper, et recommande la plus grande prudence.

\- Merci beaucoup Miazaki pour ces précisions. Nous rejoignons à présent Satoshi qui se trouve dans les locaux de l'agence Endeavor, Satoshi, que pouvez-vous nous dire sur les objectifs et conséquences de cette attaque ?

\- C'est bien simple Derekuto ; l'opération avait pour but premier de libérer les otages retenus par les vilain, deux élèves de Yuei, parmi lesquels le propre fils d'Endeavor. Ces deux garçon, capturés il y a deux semaines, on été retrouvés en vie par les héros, et sont actuellement hospitalisés dans un hôpital dont le nom est tenu secret pour des raisons de sécurités. Leur vie n'est, selon nos information, pas en danger, et ils seront entendus par la police à l'instant où les médecins les jugerons aptes. Endeavor, le héro numéro deux, à été admis en soin intensif après avoir été délivré des décombres de l'immeuble ; il souffre de nombreuses brûlures à différents degrés, ainsi que de nombreuses fractures et perforation. Son pronostic vital a été engagé ; les médecins se relaient à son chevet… »

Izuku cligna lentement des paupières et coupa le son de la télévision. Alors comme ça, Endeavor s'en était tiré… Qu'était-il advenu de Dabi, alors ? Est ce qu'il avait pus sortir du bâtiment à temps ? Il regarda défiler les visage des victimes. Il reconnaissait des héros, certains qu'il avait tué lui même, et d'autres vilain…les visage de Compress et Magne lui sautèrent aux yeux. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Non…

Il ne vit ni Toga, ni Twice, ni Dabi, et même si les recherches de corps se poursuivaient, il doutait qu'ils en fassent partis. L'adolescent saisit son téléphone miraculeusement intact et fit défiler les contacts. Si Bakugou était interrogé par la police, son identité serait révélée à tous. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour s'organiser.

Il porta le téléphone à son oreille et écouta les tonalités. Quand enfin quelqu'un décrocha, il relâcha un souffle qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu.

« - Deku ! T'a réussi à sortir, finalement !

-Au dernier moment, sourit-il. Comment tu va, Toga ?

\- J'ai mal partout, se plaignit la jeune fille, et impossible de ravoir mon pull au lavage ! Mais sinon, ça va, on est sortit avant que l'incendie se propage.

\- Vous êtes en sécurité ?

\- Tranquille, bailla Toga. On est dans le bunker de Twice ! Y'a plein de bouffe et… Quoi ? C'est Deku !… Je m'en fou !

\- Twice vas bien aussi ?

\- Aussi bien que d'habitude. Il te dit bonjour. Et toi, tu es où ?

\- Chez moi. Je viens de me réveiller.

\- Tu m'étonne. T'a vu le bordel que c'est ? »

Deku laissa glisser son regard jusqu'à la télé, qui continuait de diffuser des images de la carcasse fumante de l'immeuble. Il semblait que toute l'attention du pays ne soit tournée que vers eux. Un héro blessé parlait à une journaliste, l'air secoué.

« - M'en parle pas, répondit-il finalement. Le QG détruit, la moitié des gens tués ou capturés… T'a des nouvelles des autres ?

\- Nope. Mais je sais que Shigaraki ne s'est pas fait attraper. Il devrait reformer l'alliance dans peu de temps. »

Deku garda un instant le silence. Reformer l'alliance, hein… Oui, Shigaraki serait capable de faire ça, encore plus s'il avait le professeur derrière lui, mais…

« - Deku ?

\- Je n'en referait pas partie, fit-il soudain. Shigaraki peut toujours courir. Ils devaient m'aider ! C'était le deal, Toga, je les aidait et eux, ils devaient m'aider à libérer Stain ! Mais tout ce qu'ils on fait, c'est s'en prendre à Yuei et All-Might... »

Au téléphone, la jeune fille resta silencieuse. Les mains crispés sur son téléphone, Izuku se mordit la lèvre.

« - Kacchan va me dénoncer aux autorités, fit-il d'une voix tremblante de colère, si je veut agir, c'est maintenant, je ne peut pas attendre que Shigaraki se décide à agir.

\- Qu'est ce que tu va faire ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, avoua l'adolescent dans un soupir. Je dois encore mettre un plan en place.

\- Je t'envoie une adresse. Viens ce soir, okay ? »

Avant qu'il aie pus répondre, elle avait raccroché. Izuku regarda son téléphone sans vraiment savoir quoi penser. Le message de Toga arriva une minute plus tard, une adresse qui lui était inconnue.

Soupirant, il abandonna l'appareil sur la table de la cuisine et repoussa sa chaise. Quelque peu démoralisé, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et remonta le son de la télé.

* * *

Les rues étaient désertes. Avec l'attaque, les gens avaient peur de sortir de chez eux, surtout dans ce genre de quartiers défavorisés. Les délinquants étaient sur les dents. Izuku avait bien faillit se faire accoster par deux types louches armés d'un couteau. Un regard noir et la des éclairs sortant de ses mains les avaient fait réviser leur jugement sur ce petit garçon à la peau pâle.

Le petit garçon en question était légèrement stressé. Toga pourrais très bien essayer de le tuer ! Il devait s'attendre à tout avec elle. Il regarda une dernière fois le message contenant l'adresse et releva les yeux. Il était devant une maison toute petite, perdue au milieux des autres, sans rien de plus ou rien de moins qu'une autre. C'était vraiment là qu'il devait retrouver Toga ? Méfiant, il appuya sur la sonnette.

Il se passa quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'entrebâille, dévoilant un œil doré qui s'éclaira à sa vue. Toga ouvrit grand la porte et le tira à l'intérieur sans plus de cérémonie.

« - Aïe, Toga ! Attend ! »

La jeune fille fit la sourde oreille, et sans lâcher son col, l'entraîna à travers la maisonnette. Ils traversèrent un corridor jusqu'à arriver à une porte blindée, qu'elle déverrouilla en entrant un code.

« - Toga, s'il te plait… ! »

Elle le jeta dans la pièce. Izuku ferma les yeux, s'attendant au sol froid et dur, amis à la place, son corps rencontra le rembourrage d'un matelas. Étonné, il ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient dans une vaste pièce, éclairée par des néons au plafond. Elle était remplie d'étagère couvertes de boites de conserves, un évier dans un coin, des toilettes, une grande table dans le milieu…

L'adolescent se releva. Il était à demi affalé sur un lit simple, calé contre le mur. En face de lui, Toga s'était affalée dans un fauteuil et s'étirait.

« - Où est ce qu'on est ?

\- Dans le bunker de Twice, expliqua la petite blonde en baillant. Tu m'a réveillée, je ne suis pas contente.

\- Oh… Excuse-moi.

\- C'est rien. On t'a remis le nez en place, constata-t-elle comme déçue. C'est dommage. Ça te donnait un petit côté voyou.

\- Eh, Deku ! Je te déteste ! Viens là que je t'embrasse, mon pote. »

Surgit de nul part, Twice serra l'adolescent dans ses bras. Il portait une tenue civile, à savoir un jean et un haut maculés de cambouis, mais avait gardé son masque. Après avoir relâché son ami, il alla lui aussi s'effondrer dans un des canapés, une bière à la main.

« - _Home Sweet Home_ , mon pote !

\- C'est toi qui a construit ça ?

\- Ouais ! J'avais du temps à perdre. J'étais surbooké.

\- Impressionnant... »

Le vilain accepta le compliment d'un geste de la main. Il saisit une canette de soda à la pêche et l'envoya au nouveau venu, qui l'attrapa maladroitement.

« - Bon ! Fit Toga en se redressant. C'est quoi le plan ?

\- Le plan ?

\- Ben ouais. Tu veut libérer Stain, non ? Il va nous falloir un plan. »

Izuku garda le silence un instant. Son regard passa de Toga, assise en tailleurs dans un fauteuil, à Twice, affalé de tout son long sur le canapé. Il… Il ne pouvais pas y croire.

« - Vous… Vous voulez m'aider ?

\- Bah bien sûr, répondit Toga en haussant les épaules. Je veux dire, on en a discuté, et à la base, c'est pour ça qu'on a rejoins l'Alliance ! Parce qu'on voulais suivre les idéaux de Stain.

\- Elle voulais aussi tuer des gens, précisa inutilement Twice. »

Izuku s'autorisa un sourire, les yeux plein de larmes de gratitudes -mais pas question de les laisser couler ! Il renifla un bon coup et se repris.

« - Merci.

\- Ouais, ouais, on verra ça plus tard. Et le plan ?

\- Stain est dans la prison la plus sécurisée de la ville. Y entrer devrait être facile, mais en sortir…

\- Avec mon pouvoir, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué non ? Demanda Toga. Et puis, Twice peut faire des doubles pour détourner l'attention. Et si on croise quand même des gens, on les plante. C'est pas si compliqué, finalement. »

Ils se regardèrent et eurent un rire. Dit comme ça, tout de suite… Le sourire aux lèvres, Izuku secoua la tête et sortit un carnet de son sac.

« - Ok, voilà ce qu'on va faire… »

* * *

Rassembler assez d'information pour mettre leur plan en place c'était avéré difficile. Comme prévu, Bakugou avait révélé qu'Izuku faisait partie de l'Alliance. Sa tête était dans touts les journaux, et il n'osait plus sortir de peur de se faire repérer, ce qui aurait gâché tout leurs plan. C'était donc Toga qui était partie à la pêche aux infos.

« - _Un collégien identifié comme membre actif de l'Alliance des Vilain._ Vraiment, Deku ? Tu n'est qu'au collège ?

-J'aurais dût entrer au lycée, marmonna le jeune homme. »

Il était penché sur des feuilles de papiers couvertes de notes dans tout les sens. Depuis deux semaines, le bunker de Twice ressemblais plus à une garçonnière qu'à un vrai bunker. Content d'avoir un peu de compagnie, celui-ci n'y avait vu absolument aucun inconvénient.

« - Ta mère est dans le journal, observa la jeune fille. Elle est jolie. Tu veut lire ?

-Non. Aucune nouvelle de Dabi ?

\- Pas depuis la dernière fois. On sait qu'il est vivant, c'est déjà ça. »

Izuku hocha la tête. Son regard dériva sur le journal. Sa mère… Elle lui manquait cruellement. Inko devait tellement s'inquiéter… Mais il ne pouvais pas aller la voir -pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il étaient presque prêts à passer à l'action. Plus tard, peut être, quand Stain serait de retours, et qu'il pourrais prendre quelques jours pour lui. Il pourrait lui expliquer. Inko était intelligente… Elle pourrais comprendre. Il en était sûr.

« - Tu à réussi a avoir l'uniforme du garde ?

\- Non, pas encore. Mais j'ai son sang. Il suffira de l'attraper, le tuer et le dépouiller de ses vêtements. Je n'ai pas envie de me balader nue dans la rue, tu vois ?

\- Bien sûr. De toute façon il faudra le neutraliser. On ne peut pas le laisser déambuler alors que tu sera à sa place. »

Toga sourit et accepta une tasse de chocolat proposée par Twice. Celui-ci c'était improvisé cuisinier depuis quelques jours. Il expérimentait, mais ça restait mangeable.

« - J'ai eu une réponse de mon contact, fit le vilain en tendant une tasse à son camarade. Il n'a pas la bombe. J'irais la chercher se soir.

\- Très bien. On dirais que tout est prêt, alors.

\- Tu es bien sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Demanda Toga. Je veut dire, si on rate…

\- On réussira, sourit Deku. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Toga. Je sais qu'on peut le faire. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Toga… Peut être qu'après tout ça, il pourrais l'inviter à sortir. Un cinéma, ça pourrais être chouette.

Se soir là, alors que Twice ronflait, Deku alluma la lampe de chevet suspendue au dessus de son hamac. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir -rien d'étonnant au vu du plan qu'il avait mit en place. Il récupéra son sac et en sortit une vieille figurine. All-Might… Est ce qu'il le rencontrerais finalement ? Lui, le héro par excellence, celui qu'il avait toujours voulu suivre.

« - Tu me comprends n'est ce pas ? Murmura-t-il au visage de plastique. J'ai raison. Stain à raison. Je ne peut pas laisser ces imposteurs salir ton image... »

Le plastique reflétait faiblement la lumière, avec se légendaire sourire figé sur le visage. Le symbole de la justice. Lui aussi défendait la justice.

« - J'ai peur, avoua-t-il dans un murmure. Je ne peut pas le dire aux autres… Mais j'ai tellement peur, All-Might. Je ne veut pas aller en prison… Je ne veut pas mourir. Je veut juste… Juste que tout le monde soi en sécurité. »

Il essuya une larme silencieuse qui mouillait ses joues parsemées de tâches de rousseur. Sa vie se jouerait bientôt – quitte ou double, soit il libérait son maître et tout redevenait comme avant, soit il passait des années seuls en prison, enfermé entre quatre mur, sans jamais pouvoir vraiment en sortir. Il ne pouvais pas se mentir à lui même, s'il sortait un jour de prison, il resterait là bas tout de même, une part de lui. Il ne serait plus jamais le même.

« - Tout vas bien à présent, souffla l'adolescent en serrant la figurine sur la poitrine. La cavalerie est là. »

* * *

Comme toujours, la sécurité de la prison Tartarus était à son maximum. Gardes armées, tourelles, héros affectés à la surveillance des prisonniers ou du périmètre de l'île. Gardes au portail, vérification systématique de toutes les identités, rien n'était laissé au hasard - comment faire autrement lorsqu'on gardait entre ses murs les pires rebuts de l'humanité ? Les vilains gardés ici étaient ceux pour qui la peine de mort était encore trop douce.

Il y avait Deathmask, cet immonde tueur en série capable de détruire l'esprit de ses victimes, et qui prenais un malin plaisir à leur arracher le visage pour en faire la collection. Il y avait aussi Terop, assassin de dizaines de jeunes écolières dont il volait l'énergie vitale pour rester immortel. Melias, femme fatale qui avait dirigé l'un des plus grand réseau de tueur à gage du japon. De beaux enfoirés, mortels et impitoyables ; Tout le monde dirais que Stain y avait parfaitement sa place, Heishi le premier.

Heishi était garde de la prison -un poste respectable, dont il était fier. Il gardait les pourritures à l'intérieur et gardait en sécurité sa femmes et ses deux enfants. Il était bien payé, ce qui lui permettait de payer un bon lycée à sa fille, et d'inviter sa femme au restaurant au moins une fois par mois. Tout était méthodiquement planifié dans sa journée de travail : arrivée, passage au vestiaire, prise de service, pause déjeuner, reprise de service, retours au vestiaire et fin de la journée. Il en était ainsi depuis 20 ans, et il en serait certainement encore de même pendant les 20 ans qui le séparaient de la retraite.

Aujourd'hui, comme tout les jours, il prit son poste à huit heure du matin à la porte gardant le pont, unique accès à la prison. Il vérifia un tas d'identités, salua des collègues et des enquêteurs venus interroger les prisonniers. A dix heure, il s'accorda une pause cigarette et sortit quelques minutes de son bureau, gardant les yeux rivés sur la route pour que rien ne lui échappe.

Aussi le garde chevronné sursauta violemment lorsqu'on lui tapota sur l'épaule. Il se retourna brusquement et pointa son arme sur celui qui avait réussit à se glisser derrière lui.

Très calme, celui qu'il avait devant lui ne chercha même pas à éloigner la canon qui était à quelques centimètres de son visage. C'était un gosse… A peine plus vieux que sa fille. Mais il le reconnaissait. Tout le monde pourrait le reconnaître, son visage passait à la télévision depuis deux semaine.

« - Je m'appelle Izuku Midoriya, fit calmement le jeune vilain. Je viens me rendre. »


	11. Chapter 11 - SNAKE IN THE PLANE

**Je vous ai dit qu'on approchait de la fin de l'histoire ?**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11 : SNAKE IN THE PLANE**

Tsukauchi Naomasa se tenait derrière une vitre teintée. Les sourcils froncés, l'inspecteur observait le suspect attablé de l'autre côté du verre. Izuku Midorya…

Le policier ouvrit une énième fois son dossier. Disparut neufs mois plus tôt sans laisser aucune trace, personne n'avait jamais retrouvé la moindre trace de ce collégien malgré les actives recherches. On avait interrogé ses camarades de classes, mais personne ne savait où il aurait pus aller -la seule chose qu'avait appris les policiers, c'était qu'Izuku était un jeune garçon discret, n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et qu'il était Sans-Alter.

Alors, qui était cet adolescent en face de lui ?

Habillé d'une chemise, d'un veston sans manche et d'une paire de gants noirs, il était si traquille que s'en était dérangeant. Il avait un petit sourire en coin et une cicatrice fraîche sur le nez. Rien à voir avec celui qui avait disparût des mois plus tôt…

« - Il a fait quelque chose ? Demanda son collègue Keisaro en rentrant dans la pièce.

\- Pas depuis qu'on l'a amené ici. Ça n'a aucun foutu sens ! Il nous échappe pendant neufs mois, et tout d'un coup il vient se rendre ?

\- Je sais ce que tu pense, soupira l'autre, mais ne va pas chercher trop loin. Il a beau être un vilain, ça n'est qu'un enfant ! Les élèves de Yuei nous on dit qu'il avait participé à la bataille contre l'Alliance. Il a dût voir des choses horribles, et ça l'a fait flipper. Rien de plus. »

Naomasa garda le silence. Son collègue devait avoir raison… Mais il gardait tout de même une réserve. Selon les otages libérés, Izuku avait contracté de gros problèmes psychologique au contact des vilains, et avait par on ne savait quel procédé récupéré un alter… Lui savait ce qu'il en retournait. All for One, toujours lui. Ce monstre allait jusqu'à corrompre des enfants.

« - Tu va commencer l'interrogatoire ? Les autres arriverons d'ici peu. »

Il hocha la tête et termina d'un trait sa tasse de café. Une difficile épreuve mentale allait à présent se jouer. Comment était-il censé interroger un gosse soupçonné d'avoir tué des dizaines de personnes ?

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit dans un petit grincement, et Izuku vit entrer l'inspecteur Naomasa. Il savait que c'était lui qui l'interrogerais et ne s'étonna donc pas de le voir s'installer de l'autre côté de la table, les mains croisées, le regard dur.

« - Izuku Midoriya.

-Bonjour, répondit simplement celui-ci

\- Selon les dires du gardes qui t'a appréhendé, tu es apparut derrière lui sans crier gare et à déclaré vouloir te rendre.

\- C'est exact.

\- Tu comprends que si tu te rends, tu passera sans doute des années en prison ? »

Les yeux verts d'Izuku rencontrèrent ceux, noirs, de l'inspecteur -deux miroirs de la même détermination à mener la danse de cet interrogatoire. Izuku prit son temps pour répondre.

« - Je sais que ma cause est juste, fit-il finalement. Alors la prison… Si ça me permet d'avancer vers mon but, je suis prêt à le faire.

\- Ta cause… Tu parle des idéaux de Stain, n'est ce pas ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas dire que vous les trouvez réellement sans fond, sourit l'adolescent d'un air presque navré. Vous êtes de la police, vous avez souvent affaire aux héros. Vous devriez pouvoir reconnaître les vrais héros des imposteurs. »

L'inspecteur décroisa les mains et les posa à plat sur la table, comme pour contenir une émotion et afficher un visage lisse.

« - Est ce que tu haie les héros, Izuku ?

-Bien sûr que non ! »

La verve de l'adolescent étonna le policier qui leva un sourcil en signe d'étonnement. Pour la première fois, il voyait une empreinte de sentiment sur le visage de son suspect. Intéressant.

« - Bien sûr que je ne les haie pas, repris-t-il d'un ton plus calme. Au contraire ! Je les admire. Ce sont des gens qui donnent leurs vies pour les autres. Non, eux, je ne les aies pas. Ce sont les imposteurs, ceux qui salissent ce nom, que je déteste.

\- Les mauvais héros ?

-Exactement. »

Naosama hocha quelque peu la tête et sortit d'un dossier quelques papiers avant de les étaler sur la table.

« - Je ne comprends pas, commença-t-il en relevant le regard vers Izuku. Ici, c'est marqué que tu à voulu entrer à Yuei à la sortie du collège. Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis et t'être mis à tuer les héros ? »

Devant ses yeux, le jeune garçon soupira et posa son menton dans sa main gantée.

« - Est ce que vous avez toujours voulu être policier, inspecteur ?

\- C'est important ?

\- Pour la suite, oui. »

Le policier s'appuya sur son dossier. Si ça pouvais amener le gosse à tout lui raconter…

« - Quand j'avais à peut près ton âge, je voulais être médecin.

-Et pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait ?

\- J'ai découvert le métier de policier, et ça m'a passionné. »

Izuku hocha la tête. Oui, il pouvait comprendre ça. Même si la plupart des enfants rêvaient de devenir des héros, lui pendait que les policiers étaient tout aussi importants -pas aussi fascinants bien sûr, mais important tout de même.

« - Est ce qu'on vous a déjà dit que vous ne pourriez jamais être policier ? Que vous n'aviez pas les compétences ?

\- Eh bien… Non, jamais.

-Alors vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, trancha l'adolescent. Toute ma vie, j'ai voulut être un héro, c'était ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde. Vous avez un meilleur ami ?

\- J'en ai un.

\- Pas moi. Enfin si, on était des amis d'enfances. Bakugou, vous devez le connaître ! J'ai toujours trouvé son alter impressionnant. J'ai attendu le mien, pendant des années. »

Il sera les poings, contrôlant la colère sourde qui montait en lui comme à chaque fois qu'il repensait à cette période de sa vie. Il s'agirait de ne pas tout faire rater en activant impunément son alter.

« - Tu es né Sans-Alter, fit remarquer l'inspecteur. C'est plutôt rare de nos jour.

\- Une chance sur vingt, précisément. Je n'ai pas voulu y croire, vous savez ? Je me disais qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'Alter pour devenir un héro, si on en avait la motivation. Et j'y croyais, vous savez ? Mais pas Kacchan -Bakugou, je veut dire. Lui aussi voulais devenir un héro. Et il me haïssait, parce que je n'avait pas d'alter et que je voulais être comme lui. J'ai essayé de ne pas l'écouter, j'ai vraiment essayé. »

A quatre ans, Tsukauchi Naomasa avait hérité d'un alter lui permettant de détecter les mensonges. Cette capacité était à la fois un cadeau et une malédiction -il savait déceler la moindre petite vérité cachée, si l'on avait prit un café au lieu d'un thé ou un mensonge éhonté pour justifier un retard. Bien sûr, dans son métier, c'était un avantage considérable. L'interrogé ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Dans ce cas présent, si Izuku Midoriya lui mentait, il le saurait tout de suite.

Or là, devant lui, cet adolescent avec tant de sang sur les mains ne lui racontait que la vérité brute. Il sentait cette vérité émaner de son corps comme s'il était capable de la voir. Toute sa colère et son désarrois semblait se rassemblés dans ses poings serrés.

« - Que c'est-il passé ensuite ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce qu'il aurait sans doute dût.

\- Je l'ai écouté, répondit platement Izuku. Il m'a dit de sauter d'un toit, et de prier pour avoir un alter dans ma prochaine vie. »

 _Bon dieu_ , pensa Naomasa. Pauvre gosse…

« - C'est là que j'ai rencontré Stain.

\- Sur le toit ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« - Il m'a empêché de sauter. Sans lui je serais mort, vous comprenez ?

\- C'est pour ça que tu lui obéi et que tu tue avec lui ?

\- Pas du tout, sourit-il en secouant la tête. Il m'a expliqué sa façon de voir de monde. D'après vous, est ce qu'un héro doit dire à un plus faible d'aller se suicider ? Quel humain serait capable de faire une chose pareille, d'avoir ça sur la conscience, et de se prétendre héro après ça ? Je ne peut pas l'accepter. Kacchan… Il n'est pas un héro. C'est un monstre d'égoïsme et de violence. Je refuse de me dire que les gens sont protégés tout les jours par des gens comme lui. Vous comprenez ?

\- Ça n'est qu'un gosse.

\- Moi aussi je suis un gosse, répondit froidement l'adolescent en le dardant de ses yeux verts. Et pourtant je connaît les conséquences de mes actes, et je les assumes. L'âge n'a rien à voir avec ça, et vous le savez très bien. »

Vérité, encore une fois. Naosama sentit un malaise grandissant s'emparer de lui devant ces yeux verts si froids mais si brûlant en même temps. Il repoussa sa chaise en refermant le dossier.

« - On fait une pause. Quelqu'un va t'apporter quelque chose à boire. »

* * *

« - Il est dérangeant ce gosse, marmonna Keisaro lorsque son collègue repassa de l'autre côté de la vitre. »

Tout ceux qui les observaient hochèrent la tête. Naosama salua les nouveaux venus, l'un des professeurs de Yuei et un héro participant activement à la lutte contre les vilains, Hamer.

« - Je pense surtout qu'il est dangereux, marmonna Ereaserhead. Il a mené toute la discutions. Il est plus que confiant en ses capacités.

-Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Il à toute sa tête ?

-C'est difficile à dire, soupira le héro. On dirais qu'il a complètement perdu le sens de la réalité pour ce qui est de la vie humaine, mais à part ça, il réfléchit vite et froidement.

-En d'autres termes, il pourrait être une machine à tuer. »

Il y eu un silence dans la salle. Juger et faire parler des adultes, ils savaient faire. Mais un enfant ?

« -Vous enseignez à ses victimes, fit Naosama. Vous pensez qu'on devrait l'enfermer ?

\- Je ne vois pas une autre solution. Si on le laisse repartir, il tuera de nouveau. Ça pourrait être l'un de mes élèves comme un de vos amis. On ne peut pas prendre le risque.

-C'est dingue, marmonna le deuxième héro. Il est tellement jeune. Ma nièce a presque le même âge que lui... »

Ils furent interrompus dans leurs sombres discutions par l'ouverture de la porte. Un garde les salua d'un geste de tête.

« - Madame Midoriya est là.

\- Déjà ? Mais il n'est là que depuis deux heures !

-J'ai prit la peine de la prévenir, fit Aizawa en se détournant de la fenêtre.

-Mais vous êtes dingues ! Tout ce qui nous manque, c'est une mère éplorée qui viendrait traîner dans nos pattes !

\- C'est un adolescent, trancha froidement le professeur. La présence de sa mère peut le déstabiliser suffisamment pour le faire parler. Sans parler du fait qu'il est mineur, nous sommes obligés de contacter ses parents. Vous parmi tous devriez le savoir ! »

Les paroles sèches du héro eurent le mérite de faire taire les policiers, qui se sentaient soudain gêné de ne pas avoir pensé à ça tout de suite. Aizawa sortit de la salle sans ajouter un mot, et suivit le garde jusqu'au hall, où était assise Inko Midoriya. Lorsqu'il avait été révélé que son fils était l'un des vilain les plus recherchés du japon, Inko était venu à l'hôpital voir Katsuki. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à ce moment là.

Elle se leva très vite en le voyant. A ses yeux, on pouvais savoir qu'elle avait pleuré -ces mains tremblaient, elle avait le teint pâle et les cheveux dérangés, comme si elle était venue en catastrophe. Elle semblait épuisée.

« - Monsieur Aizawa, bredouilla-t-elle en courant à sa rencontre. Dites moi qu'il va bien ! Dites moi que mon petit Izuku n'est pas blessé !

-Il va bien, la rassura le professeur. Physiquement, il n'est pas blessé.

\- Physiquement… ? »

D'un geste doux, il la fit asseoir sur les banquettes réservés aux visiteurs. Ses yeux étaient de l'exact même vert que ceux de son fils, mais emplis d'épouvante et de larmes, là où ceux du garçons étaient froids et calculateurs.

« - Izuku va bien, répéta-t-il, mais il a vécut des choses que vous et moi ne pouvons pas imaginer. Il a changé. Vous pourriez ne pas le reconnaître.

\- C'est mon fils, répondit-elle d'une voix presque assurée. Peut importe ce qu'il a fait, ça sera toujours mon fils. Même s'il est malade, ou perdu, ça sera toujours mon fils. Vous comprenez ? »

Pendant une seconde, Aizawa regarda se visage déterminé, si effrayé mais tellement plein d'amour pour son fils, puis il hocha la tête. Oui, il pouvais comprendre.

* * *

Izuku retira ses gants pour prendre son verre. L'inspecteur était parti dix minutes plus tôt et n'était toujours pas revenu. Bien.

Évidement, il s'était renseigné sur Tsukauchi Naomasa. Il connaissait son alter, fort pratique pour interroger les suspect, mais facile à déjouer si on faisait attention. Il lui avait suffit de diriger la conversation vers ce qui l'arrangeait, et de dire simplement la vérité. Pendant ce temps, Toga et Twice se chargeaient d'infiltrer la prison de leur côté.

L'adolescent posa ses gants sur la table et porta le verre à ses lèvres. La fraîcheur du verre contre sa main calma quelque peu son alter qui brûlait de se manifester. Ça n'était pas le moment de tout faire gâcher.

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre le fit relever la tête. L'inspecteur était de retour.

« - Il y a quelqu'un qui est là pour toi.

\- Pour moi ? »

Inko entra dans la pièce tout doucement. Izuku sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Non ! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit, pas ici et pas maintenant ! A la vue de son visage pâle, sa mère se précipita pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« - Oh mon chéri, j'étais tellement inquiète, sanglota-t-elle dans son cou. J'avais tellement peur qu'on te retrouve mort, ou qu'on ne se revois plus jamais ! »

Lentement, Izuku lui rendit son étreinte de fer. Son regard ne quittait pas Naosawa, qui les observait sans rien dire. L'enfoiré…

« - Je vais bien maman, fini-t-il par dire en lui caressant le dos. »

Elle s'éloigna brusquement de lui pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Elle détailla la cicatrice qui lui barrait le nez, celles qui apparaissait sous ses manches relevées. Les larmes lui montèrent au yeux.

« - Oh mon dieu, bredouilla-t-elle en portant une main à la joue de son fils.

\- Ce n'est rien, fit-il emportant sa main à celle de sa mère. Je vais bien maman, je te le jure. Ça ne fait pas mal. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Je voulais venir te voir, mais ça t'aurait fait du mal. Je suis désolé. »

Il l'était réellement. Voir sa mère pleurer lui tordait les tripes dans tout les sens.

« - Tout les jours, je t'ai attendue, chuchota Inko en fermant les yeux, les larmes roulant sur ses joues pâles. Tout les jours, je restait près du téléphone, dans l'espoir que tu m'appelle, ou qu'on me dise qu'on t'avait retrouvé. J'ai mit des affiches partout dans la ville, j'ai parlé à tout tes camarades de classe.

\- Maman, je…

\- Le pire, s'était de ne pas savoir… Ne pas savoir si tu était vivant, si tu t'était fait enlever ou que tu avais fugué, et si c'était ça, pourquoi est ce que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que ça n'allait pas ? Tout les jours je me disais que si j'avais été une meilleure mère…

\- Non, maman ! »

Inko sursauta à la voix si forte de son fils. Elle rouvrit les yeux -il avait l'air désespéré, comme si elle allait disparaître comme lui des mois plus tôt, accroché à sa main comme à une bouée.

« - Ne dit pas ça, s'il te plait, poursuivit-il d'une voix quelque peu tremblante. Ça n'est pas ta faute, au contraire, tu es la meilleure mère que n'importe qui puisse rêver. J'ai souvent eu envie de rentrer, je te le promet, je m'en veut tellement de t'avoir laissée !

\- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es partit sans rien dire ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Sous les yeux désespérés de sa mère, il ne trouvais plus aucune raison qui ne semblait pas insensée. Elle ne pourrais pas comprendre. Elle ne pouvais pas le comprendre, et il se maudissait pour ça. Il retira doucement sa main de sa joue pour la serrer dans la sienne.

« - Je ne pouvais plus vivre comme ça, murmura-t-il sans oser la regarder dans les yeux. Cette vie là, c'était… Si j'étais resté, je serais... ça se serait mal passé, maman. Je me serait fait du mal, ou à toi, et je ne pouvais pas supporter de te mettre dans cette situation, tu comprends ?

\- Mais tu aurait pus m'en parler ! Gémit Inko. Je peut tout entendre ! Je t'aurait aidé, on aurait surmonté ça ensemble ! Tu ne me fait pas confiance ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est juste que... »

Dans les yeux d'Inko, il y avait tellement d'espoir qu'il se sentit comme un monstre. Il secoua la tête.

« - Je t'aime, maman. Je ne veut pas que tu oublie ça, d'accord ? Peut importe ce qui arrive dans le futur, n'oublie pas que je t'aime. »

Il fit signe au policier de faire sortir sa mère de la salle. Celui-ci hocha doucement la tête et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Inko.

« - Il est temps d'y aller, madame.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je veut rester là, Izuku, dit lui !

\- On se voit plus tard, maman. »

Il se rassit alors que sa mère était emmenée dehors, malgré ses protestation larmoyantes. Une fois la porte close, il darda un regard furieux vers Noasawa.

« - Elle n'a rien à voir là dedans et vous le savez très bien, gronda-t-il. Ça vous amuse de lui faire du mal ?!

\- C'est toi qui lui fait du mal, rétorqua l'homme. Si tu n'avait pas suivit Stain, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. »

Sous ses yeux, l'adolescent eu un petit rire hystérique. Il passa ses mains sur son visage -le policier vit avec inquiétude des éclairs verts s'en élever. Il leva sa main vers le bouton d'alerte. S'il commençait à utiliser son alter, il faudrait le maîtriser par la force. Il savait les effets que Nerve pouvait avoir et n'avait pas envie d'en faire les frais.

« - Vous n'avez pas idée, ricana le jeune vilain. Oh, vous n'avez pas idée... »

Il écarta les mains de son visage et Naosaa pus voir pour la première fois la lueur de folie qui en tâchait le vert.

« - Vous allez le regretter, ajouta l'adolescent avec un sourire tordu. »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée en laissant passer un policier essoufflé.

« - Ils on infiltré la prison ! Il y a... »

Une énorme explosion coupa sa phrase, et tout l'immeuble se mit à trembler.

* * *

 **Je me nourrie de review (nourrissez moy !)**


	12. Chapter 12 - TO THE GROUND

**Non, je ne suis pas mort.**

 **Je vous ai laissé... En Octobre 2018, damn ! J'suis tellement désolé. La fac m'a prit pas mal de temps, j'ai été dans un état mental déplorable pour écrire, et puis ensuite j'ai été bloqué. J'arrivait pas à écrire les scènes suivantes pour qu'elles sonnent justes et ça me frustrait... Au final, j'aime assez, même si ça n'était pas ce que j'avait réellement prévu.**

 **Bon, du coup, ce chapitre est le point final de l'histoire !**

 **Première que je fini réellement, j'en ai la larme à l'oeil. La prochaine que j'écrit sera (peut être, si je l'abandonne pas en cours) sur Saint Seiya, plus particulièrement centré sur le personnage de Deathmask... mais assez de teasing, et voici le chapitre.**

 **Merci à tous et à toutes de m'avoir suivi dans cette aventure, bisous !**

* * *

A l'instant où Izuku entendit l'explosion, il jaillit de derrière le bureau et plaqua ses mains sur le visage de Naosama. Il libéra un salve d'éclairs et l'inspecteur hurla avant de s'effondrer comme une poupée de chiffon.

Le policier tenta de le ceinturer, mais il sauta sur le côté et lui décocha un formidable coup de pied en pleine figure. Sans attendre qu'il reprenne ses esprits, l'adolescent sauta par dessus son corps et se précipita dans le couloir.

Il se retrouva très vite face à un héro combien y en avait-il qui le regardaient depuis l'autre côté de la vitre sans teint ?

« - Retourne d'où tu viens, gronda le héro, et je ne te ferais pas de mal.

\- Retournez d'où vous venez, rétorqua le vilain, et je ne vous ferait pas de mal. »

Le héro gronda devant l'insolence de son adversaire. Il lui lança d'étranges boules blanches que d'adolescent évita sans mal. Une douleur foudroyante lui traversa les côtes.

« - Ak ! »

Il roula au sol et porta la main à son flan. Un mince filet de sang s'écoulait d'un trou de ses vêtements.

« - Qu'est ce que... »

Il vit du coin de l'œil un éclair blanc et roula sur le côté pour l'éviter. Il vit se planter dans le sol un pic acéré. Nul doute qu'il avait son jumeau planté dans le torse. Des épines ? Une matière que le héro était capable de contrôler ? Il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder pour le découvrir.

Il se remis sur ses jambes et tendit les mains vers le héro. Celui-ci tenta d'éviter les éclairs, mais le couloir étroit donnait l'avantage à Izuku. Au vu de la puissance qu'il avait libéré, sa victime eu quelques convulsion avant de s'effondrer. Il n'en fit pas grande émotion.

Il prit ses jambes à son cou, peu désireux de se retrouver confrontés aux héros qui étaient certainement derrière la vitre teintée. Il entendait des cris et des ordres gueulés dans les couloirs éventrés par l'explosion. Toga n'avait pas fait les choses à moitiés. L'adolescent se glissa dans un escalier de service et dévala les marches jusqu'à un boîtier de raccordement. Scotché derrière, il récupéra une oreillette, son couteau et une carte d'accès volée à un garde assommé quelque part. Il y avait également une étrange boite fermée et visiblement emplie de liquide. Oui, Toga avait bien fait son job. Il enfila l'oreillette en attachant le couteau à sa taille.

« - Ici Deku, quelqu'un me reçoit ?

-Cinq sur cinq, répondit une voix masculine, qui étonnamment appartenait à Toga. Comment c'est passé l'interrogatoire ?

\- Bien. C'est quoi la situation de ton côté ?

\- La bombe a affolé tout le monde, répondit la métamorphe. Des membres ont volé dans tout les sens, c'était génial ! T'aurait dût voir ça !

\- Faites attention. Il y avait des héros dans la salle d'interrogatoire. J'en ai éliminé un, mais il y en à peut être d'autres dans le bâtiment.

\- Les clones de Twice les tiendrons occupés !

-Très bien. Je file au troisième, tiens moi au courant.

-Compris ! »

Stain se trouvait dans une cellule haute sécurité au troisième sous-sol de la prison. Izuku pouvait continuer à descendre jusqu'au deuxième, mais devrait ensuite sortir des couloirs de service. Ça serait à ce moment là que tout se jouerais -il serait seul devant les gardes si Toga ne pouvait pas le rejoindre. Il avait une image floue des restrictions qui enchaînaient son maître, mais il faudrait vite les arracher et sortir. Les héros et gardent allaient vite comprendre qu'ils étaient là pour libérer Stain et allaient affluer en masse.

L'adolescent ne perdit pas de temps et s'engagea dans les escaliers pour les dévaler jusqu'au troisième sous-sol. Le premier obstacle dans sa course fut une porte en métal dotée d'un système de fermeture informatique.

Sans se démonter, Deku passa la carte magnétique devant la porte. Une voix synthétique s'éleva alors, d'un ton monocorde et inhumain.

« - Soldat Hogaru Tenshan. Veuillez procéder à l'identification rétinienne. »

Un pan du mur coulissa, laissant apparaître une machine qui ressemblait fortement à un scanner. Évidemment… C'était une prison haute sécurité, après tout. Izuku récupéra la petite boite qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche et l'ouvrit. Un globe oculaire à l'iris violette flottait dans du sang presque noir.

« - Sans déconner Toga, marmonna Izuku en attrapant l'organe entre deux doigts. C'est dégueu... »

Il présenta du bout des doigts l'oeil devant le scanner. La métamorphe n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle -au cas où ils avaient besoin de sang pour une autre autorisation d'accès, elle en avait rempli le flacon.

« - Accès autorisé. »

Il remit l'organe dans le flacon avec une moue écœurée et essuya vaguement ses doigts sur son pantalon. Beurk ! Il espérait que Toga avait fait disparaître le reste du soldat… Parce que si un collègue du type tombait sur le cadavre aux yeux arrachés, ça pourrait légèrement compromettre leurs plans.

Il s'avança dans les couloirs déserts. Les gardes s'étaient rué vers l'aile est de la prison, vers les clones de Twice qui s'acharnaient sur eux. Il avait le quartier libre pour descendre jusqu'au troisième sous sol…

« - Eh Deku, fit Toga à son oreille. Fait gaffe, y'a des héros qui viennent d'arriver. Y'en a plein qui sont sacrément balaise...Et je crois qu'il y a un téléporteur ou un passe-muraille quelque part.

\- Je m'en occuperais s'il me tombe dessus. Evite de me contacter maintenant. »

Il baissa le volume de son oreillette. Les mises en garde de Toga ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid -plus il avançait dans les couloirs éclairés d'une lumière froide, plus il sentait l'excitation de libérer son maître monter.

* * *

Le silence de la salle était irréel. Izuku referma doucement la porte. Il avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. La salle était grande, immense, et au milieux, enfermé dans une cage de technologie avancée, son maître attendait là, les yeux fermés. Mort ? Non, certainement juste endormit… Ils n'avaient pas le droit de le tuer. Pas seulement parce qu'il ne le permettrait pas, mais aussi légalement -la peine de mort n'existait plus au japon depuis des années.

Il semblait tellement fragile, enfermé dans son cercueil de verre. Des tuyaux s'infiltrait sous sa peau, parcourut d'un liquide transparent qui assurait ses fonction vitales, et puis, il y avait cet autre qui s'enfonçait dans son poitrail. On aurait dit une poupée accrochée à des fils… Izuku frissonna. Il n'aimait pas la couleur du liquide qui s'écoulait par ce tuyaux là. Noir. Vicieux. Dangereux. Il en avait entendu parler. C'était un système qui permettait de neutraliser les alter, comme un poison qui bloquait les facultés extraordinaires. Mais pour cela, il fallait constamment injecter du produit.

 _On dirais du pétrole_ , pensa l'adolescent en s'approchant lentement.

« - Stain ? Appela-t-il d'une voix un hachée. »

Lentement, les yeux rouges du tueur de héro s'ouvrirent. Brumeux, mais fixés dans les prunelles vertes de son élève. Est ce qu'il le reconnaissait, au moins ? Izuku s'avança pour poser une main sur la cage de verre.

« - Vous m'entendez ? »

L'adulte battit des paupières, lentement. Son élève sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Enfin… Enfin, il allait pouvoir le sortir d'ici, et ils reprendraient leurs activité comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils redeviendraient à nouveau maître et élève, ils pourraient reprendre leur mission. Enfin…

« - Vous m'avez tellement manqué, murmura-t-il d'une voix un peu tremblante. Ne bougez pas… Je vais vous sortir de là...

\- Si j'étais toi je ne ferais pas ça. »

Izuku se raidit, sans se retourner. Il était pourtant certain que la salle était vide lorsqu'il était entré. Les avertissements de Toga lui revinrent à l'oreille, petite voix désagréable. Tout doucement, il se retourna, son couteau à la main.

Derrière lui, trois héro le tenaient en joue. Il reconnu Hawk, le numéro trois des héros, et ces magnifiques ailes rouges. Il y avait aussi Miruko et ses oreilles de lapin… Il ne reconnaissait pas la troisième, une femme sans âge au visage dissimulé. C'était sans doute elle qui les avait fait entrer.

« - Tu veut pas te battre contre nous, continua Hawk avec sa flegme habituelle. Tu perdrais.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Tes amis on été arrêtés, continua l'homme oiseau, les mains dans les poches. En se moment même, ils sont mis aux arrêt par la police et les héros restés en haut. All-Might est en train de faire le ménage parmi les évadés…

\- All-Might ? »

Est ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? All-Might… Il n'avait pas osé aller à son contact, même lorsqu'il avait pût, même quand Stain lui avait dit qu'il pouvait alelr lui parler… Et il était là haut, au dessus de sa tête ?

« - All-Might est là-haut ?

\- T'es un fan ? Demanda Miruko qui n'avait pas quitté sa position d'attaque. »

Il lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable. Une part de lui était complètement excité à l'idée d'être en présence de trois des plus grand héros du japon. L'autre était en colère qu'ils aient interrompus son sauvetage. Il n'était pas idiot. Contre les deux héros, il n'avait pas la moindre chance…

Il se mit en position d'attaque.

« - Je ne vous laisserais pas tout gâcher. »

Sa voix ne tremblait même pas.

« - Ne te fait pas plus bête que tu ne l'est. Tu a perdu, Deku. Accepte-le et ne rends pas la tâche plus pénible pour tout le monde. »

Il bondit vers les héros, couteau en avant. Miruko bondit à son contact et lui envoya un coup de pied dans l'épaule, qui la luit déboita à moitié. Il eu un cri de douleur et saisit la jambe découverte pour y décharger son alter. La lapine jura et lui décrocha un coup au visage qui l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur.

Son nez était probablement cassé, encore. La violence du coup lui faisait tourner la tête, mais il se releva et repartit à l'attaque et réussit à lui planter le couteau dans la cuisse, avant qu'un nouveau coup ne l'envoie au sol. Ileu un haut le coeur et vomi son dernier repas.

« - Tu te fait du mal, fit la jeune femme.

\- Fermez-là ! »

Il lui balança un éclair et bondit vers elle, les mains tendues, bien décidé à lui infliger la plus grande douleur qu'elle n'ai jamais connue.

Un éclair rouge fila vers lui et le cueillit à l'épaule. Il fut projeté en arrière par la plume qu'Hawk qui avait lancé. Avant même qu'il ai pus se relever, un coup de pied venu de nul part lui coupa le souffle en le maintenant au sol. Il leva une main pour injecter une salve d'éclair à l'héroïne, mais deux plumes de plus virent lui clouer les bras au sol. Il eu un cri et rage et balança un coup de pied à la jeune femme qui le maintenait.

« - Qu'est ce que tu essaye de faire, exactement ? »

Elle semblait presque être désolée pour lui. La rage éclata dans l'esprit de l'adolescent.

« - Attention ! »

D'immenses éclairs verts jaillirent de ses mains et se répandirent dans la salle. Izuku ne vit ni n'entendit plus rien pendant un instant. C'était comme si toute son énergie avait été happée par son attaque. Le poids qui le maintenait au sol disparut et des cris de souffrance retentirent à ses oreilles.

Une telle démonstration de force avait laissé Izuku au bord de l'évanouissement. Les murs tanguaient lorsqu'il se releva avec peine. Les trois héros le regardaient, le souffle court, le visage encore marqué par la souffrance. Les éclairs les avaient frappé de plein fouet et ils avaient ressentit une douleur inimaginable, et pourtant, pourtant… Ils étaient encore debout, à se dresser devant lui. Ça n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses...

« - Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'arrêter ! Cria-t-il en faisant quelques pas en avant. Je fais tout ça pour vous ! Pour que les vrais héros soient reconnus ! »

Pourquoi, pourquoi est ce qu'il voyait de la peine dans leurs yeux ?! Pourquoi ils ne faisaient pas un geste pour l'empêcher d'avancer ? A bout de souffle, il eu un vertige et trébucha. Il s'effondra au sol, les mains brûlées par son propre pouvoir. Les trois héro ne bougèrent pas et se contentèrent de le regarder, en silence, tenter de reprendre son souffle. Sans doute avait-il les côtes cassées, un poumon perforé, peut être.

« - Envoie le lui, fit Hawk.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? On ne ferait pas mieux de l'arrêter tout de suite ?

\- Nan… Fait ce que je te dit. »

La femme masquée s'approcha d'Izuku. Celui-ci leva la main. Elle tremblait.

« - N'approchez pas ! »

Elle ne teint pas compte des maigres étincelles qui sortaient de ses doigt et posa une main sur sa poitrine.

Et il fût ailleurs.

* * *

L'extérieur était sombre. La nuit était presque tombée sur la prison. De la fumée s'élevait ça et là, là ou les héros et les prisonniers c'étaient affrontés et s'affrontaient encore. Izuku était allongé sur le sol, les bras en croix. Tout les bruits lui semblaient assourdit. Les cris n'étaient que distant, les différents bruits de bataille amoindrit par la fatigue. Il était dehors ? Pourquoi ?

Il se redressa avec difficulté. Devant lui s'étendait un champs de bataille sanglant. A droite, il regarda un évader abattre un héro avec un rire maniaque. A gauche, un autre prisonnier était mis à terre par une équipe de jeunes rookies. Tout n'était que bataille, mort, sang.

Sa vision était floue mais ça, il pouvait le voir.

Il n'avait jamais voulut ça. Il voulait juste retrouver son professeur, faire en sorte que tout redevienne comme avant.

« - Izuku Midorya ? »

Il tourna la tête. Cette voix… Devant lui, debout, dressé vers le ciel comme le symbole qu'il était, All-Might le regardait. Il ne souriait pas. Ça, plus que tout, amena les larmes aux yeux de l'adolescent.

« - All-Might... »

Le numéro un s'accroupit à ses côtés. Il avait l'air triste. Ça n'était pas normal, All-Might ne pouvait pas être triste, il était le symbole de la paix, un formidable héro… Son héro.

« - C'est fini, mon garçon, fit le héro d'une voix douce. »

Non. Non, ça ne pouvais pas être fini. Il avait tant à faire, encore ! Il ne pouvait pas aller en prison, il ne pouvais pas laisser Stain mourir dans son cercueil de verre. Il sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues, qui brouillaient encore plus sa vision. Seul All-Might était encore net, All-Might et ses yeux tristes.

Il le sentit le soulever de terre.

« - Je voulais juste être comme vous, bredouilla Izuku. Juste être un héro. Un vrai héro…

\- Tu aurais pus l'être…

\- Vous mentez, répondit le jeune homme avec un sanglot. Personne ne peut être un héro sans alter. Je voulais tellement vous ressembler... »

Il se voyait, vêtu d'un costume de héro, aux côtés du symbole de la paix. Il se voyait vêtu de l'uniforme de Yuei, suivre les cours et devenir un héro sur qui l'on pouvais compter. Doux rêve… Il eu un rire soudain, qui déclencha une horrible douleur dans sa poitrine aux côtes cassées.

« - Il avait raison, sourit-il à travers ses larmes. J'aurais mieux fait de sauter du toit, hein ?

\- Ne dit pas des choses pareilles, mon garçon…

\- Mais c'est vrai. »

S'il avait sauté comme il en avait l'intention, personne ne serait mort. Stain serait encore en liberté, All-Might sourirait. Mais il avait l'air triste et ça, c'était une aberration. Une erreur dans la trame de l'histoire, une monstruosité.

« - Je suis désolé, bredouilla Izuku. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé... »

Il sentit les bras musclés le serrer plus fortement. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure maintenant. Même All-Might était flou. Il avait tellement mal...

« - Dites moi que j'avais raison. Je vous en supplie, murmura-t-il. Dites moi que… Dites moi que j'aurais pût être un héro, dites moi qu'il avait tord, dites moi que c'est juste un rêve... »

Les lèvres d'All-Might bougèrent, mais il n'entendit rien. A vrai dire, il n'entendait plus rien.

Et très vite, il ne vit plus rien non plus.

* * *

All-Might n'essuya pas les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Le champs de bataille était sous contrôle, aussi il s'autorisa de ne pas intervenir. Ça voulait dire déposer le petit corps recroquevillé dans ses bras et ça, il en était incapable.

« - C'est moi suis désolé, mon garçon... »

Désolé de ne pas avoir pût le sauver. Désolé d'avoir échoué à le remettre dans le droit chemin. Désolé de ne pas avoir pus raviver son rêve.

Désolé de ne pas avoir pus être son héro.

Eraser Head s'approcha silencieusement. Il avait assisté à la scène, de loin. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle lui écrasait le coeur. Peut être parce que Deku avait l'âge des enfants dont il s'occupait. Ou peut être était-ce les larmes du symbole de la paix.

« - Tu a fait tout ce que tu à pus.

\- Non. Non, je n'ai rien fait.

\- Tu pouvait rien faire. Deku… Il ets mort, maintenant. On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui.

\- Non.

\- Non ? »

Le professeur jeta un coup do'iel au corps d'enfant installé dans les bras du héro. Le teint pâle, la poitrine inerte, pour lui, Deku était bien mort.

« - All-Might… Il est mort.

\- Non. Ça n'est pas Deku qui est mort. C'est Midorya. »

Aizawa ne répondit pas. Il regarda son collègue s'éloigner, l'adolescent tenu contre lui. C'était… Injuste.

Quand les cris déchirants de sa mère parvinrent à ses oreilles, il ferma les yeux.

Injuste…

* * *

 **Les lancers de tomates sont acceptés.**


End file.
